Merzost'
by Altair's sister
Summary: Koshka Polnoch' is a one of a kind, half-cat, half-human, all Russian, what mysteries are hidden behind her molten gold eyes? What is the dark past only between her and Kaname? And Who is the love interest? :3 I drew the cover myself - Rated T for demonic themes as well as Russian and English swearing. My views are of a Satanist and apologies to any Christians who are insulted.
1. Nenormalʹnyy

**Please Note:**

**One colour can have multiple meanings, so if I want you to know what she is feeling, I will describe the colour with the word to convey that feeling, eg: angry red, happy gold.**

**All the dorms are soundproof, but vampires can hear through them, so in the moon dorms it's pretty much useless.**

**I do not own Vampire Knight, I would love to, but it belongs to Matsuri Hino, I do however own my OC Koshka Polnoch'**

**When somebody is speaking a foreign language, it will be in italics, in other words, ****_slanted writing. _****I haven't put in translations unless they are essential to understanding the story, some repeatedly used words are: ****_Net_****= No. ****_Da_****= Yes. ****_D'yavol_****= Satan. ****_Izvinite_****= Sorry.**

**(Note: Koshka does have a strong Russian accent, but she doesn't speak in fractured Japanese [Like-a dis])**

* * *

**Place: Cross academy**

**Time: Sunset (almost changeover)**

**POV: Koshka Polnoch' (my OC)**

A girl sat upon the wall protecting the night class dorms from prying eyes, she wore a black leather outfit, claw marks torn through the pants and top, apparently when Chairman Cross created Cross Academy he wanted it to be strict humans only in the day class, so as what she was, she had to live with the night class, with the vampires, the girl scoffed a little  
_If those humans knew what I am…what I can do…  
_she thought, a smirk grew on her lips as she imagined the humans seeing the extent of her power, terrified little lambs, up against the fearless tiger, which was a rather apt comparison, her train of thought was broken by someone in the day class uniform approaching, she used a curse word which no human or vampire had ever heard and readied to jump into the safe side of the wall, she made the human out to have chocolate brown hair and matching eyes, then spotted the bone white armband she was wearing, with a blood red symbol on it, she cocked her head as she saw the other girl

"Excuse me! Are you new here?" the girl nodded a little and she was gestured over, she leaped down from the wall with feline grace, her silky black hair whipping around, she had heard of this girl. Yuki clapped a hand over her mouth in surprise and fear as she saw just how abnormal this new person was, dark black feline ears like shadows perched on top of her head, her torn leather pants shifted a little at the back as her midnight black tail moved restlessly, her fascinating eyes were usually a golden colour, but they changed with her mood, and the pupil was, rather than a round dot, a vertical slit, mirroring the eye of a feline, at the moment her irises were the regular molten gold, she used a single clawed finger to lower Yuki's own shaking finger

"_Vy znayete,_ It's rude to point" she said, a strong Russian accent in her kind voice

"W-w-what are you?" Yuki stammered, she flinched under the girl's scrutinizing eye, she extended a hand

"How about I ignore that question and answer a similar one? My name is Koshka" Yuki bowed, not taking Koshka's hand

"Yuki" her name was mirrored by a deeper, manly voice, they both turned to the sound and Koshka's eyes changed to an alert yellow colour as a boy appeared, he had platinum hair and violet eyes, her own eyes faded to fearful yellow as she picked out his aura to be angelic, when she was satisfied and informed he was only a vampire, her eyes turned light purple  
_Silver hair…violet eyes…Japanese…my best bet would be Kiryu  
_she thought, he gaped a little at her, he wasn't the first, many boys had the same reaction

"Who…are you?" he forced out, Koshka bowed, her eyes flickering from pink to light purple to light red to red-orange to dull yellow  
_Great  
_she thought  
_Mood swings, how do I explain THIS?_  
she asked herself, she forced her emotions under control and her eyes changed to gold again, a slight purple twinge still to them, the Kiryu boy shook his head as if to clear it

"What the hell is wrong with your eyes?" Koshka swallowed and smiled at him, her feline hearing noticed his heart rate pick up, thumping harder and faster than before, Yuki smiled a little

"Zero, this is Koshka, she's the new night class student" Zero's face fell to a scowl

"Get out of here" he snarled "and get rid of the stupid costume" a hurt dull yellow crossed Koshka's eyes before she controlled herself, she stood up prouder and bared her fangs, her eyes now an angry dark red, it helped her façade of a vampire that when angry her eyes turned the same colour as theirs, Zero glared and drew a gun

"I said get out of here" he growled, Koshka growled back, but not only in speech, in a true rumbling growl which sounded like it came straight from the throat of a tigress

"_Vy khotite, chtoby ya ushel_? Make me" curse her feline cockiness! His glare faltered a little at her abnormal sound, Yuki had been trying to wrestle the gun from him, but she froze to the spot when she heard Koshka's growl, Zero looked at Koshka with slightly wide eyes

"What are you?" he growled

"What are you?" she shot back challengingly, the gun clicked, he smirked, ignoring Yuki's cries of frustration and outrage and came closer, raising the gun to Koshka's head

"I am a creature born to kill your kind" her heart sped up and her eyes flashed a fearful yellow before changing back to angry dark red

"_Ublyudok,_ liar" she snarled, angry "that species died out years ago!" he snorted a little

"Well it seems you've been misinformed, because we thrive" Koshka was about to say something which would REALLY shut him up when a cool voice sounded behind them

"Koshka-Chan, please stop bugging the prefects" she turned to Kaname Kuran and scoffed

"He started it" Kaname smiled

"I understand, please go and change, class will start soon" Koshka nodded and walked back into the moon dorms with him, outside the door he looked at her

"It is very risky to do that, Koshka-Chan, I know that demon hunters are supposed to be extinct, but there still may be some left alive" she smiled at him, her eyes changing to the normal wise gold

"Thank you for caring, Kaname-chan…But that boy…Zero-Kun…he said…" Kaname gave a murderous look

"Did Kiryu-kun insult you?" Koshka shook her head, her eyes becoming a worried yellow

"_Net_…but…he told me he was a creature born to kill my kind" Kaname sighed a little in relief

"Do not worry, he is a vampire hunter, he believes you are a vampire" Koshka closed her golden eyes, grateful

"I was sure I killed the last of the demon hunters" he opened the door

"You shouldn't assume things" he showed her into the white building, she glanced around at the vampires strewn around in the foyer, they all bowed to Kaname and he introduced her

"I would like everyone to meet Koshka Polnoch'-Chan, our newest classmate…I want Koshka-Chan to feel welcome, she is not like us, she is a demon" in turn people introduced themselves;

"Hi! I'm Takuma Ichijo!" cried a happy blonde boy with green eyes

"I am Ruka Souen" murmured a girl with dark brown eyes and lighter brown hair, she didn't like Koshka, it was obvious by her glare

"I'm Shiki Senri" yawned a boy with blood red hair and dark blue eyes

"I'm Touya Rima" yawned a girl with orange-blonde hair and dark blue eyes; she spoke in the same tone as Shiki

"Hey, I'm Hanabusa Aido" said a flirtatious boy with dark blonde hair and ice blue eyes

"I'm Kain Akatsuki" mumbled a boy with fiery orange hair and drooping orange eyes

"I am Seiren" murmured a formal girl with purple eyes like Zero and short purple hair, Koshka smiled, her eyes a happy light red

"_Dobryy denʹ_ It's nice to meet you all" Takuma approached her

"Koshka-Chan, do you like manga?" she smiled

"_Da, _I love manga" Takuma's eyes lit up, he sprinted to the stairs, his feet barely touching the ground, Koshka took his hint, she turned and gave Kaname a kiss on the cheek, Ruka's glare intensified and Koshka followed Takuma to his room.

* * *

**Yeah...first chapter of mah new story, those of you who read ****_by Fang and Claw_**** before I took it down, I am re-using my OC with a few changes to her ;3**

**Koshka: Hi everyone!**

**Me: Da Russian is in da house!**

**Koshka: o_O ? *mental proccess* :yes Russian is in yes house**

**Kaname: You'll get used to it, Koshka-chan *used to me***

**Me: EEK! IT'S A KANAME! SOMEBODY KILL IT! WHERE'S ZERO WITH HIS BIG GUN!? *mood swing* Please Review for me :3 and if you have any questions, comments or criticism, I'll gladly answer to it  
**

**Sneak Peak for next chapter: Cougar-chan  
**

**"Mmmm…Koshka-Chan, I bet your blood tastes better than any human's" Koshka smirked**

**"You aren't going to find out" he pouted  
**

**"It won't hurt…I promise to be gentle…"**


	2. Cougarchan

**I forgot the disclaimer in CH. 1 so... NOT MINE x 2 = Matsuri Hino's**

* * *

Koshka sat on the floor of Takuma's room with him, his manga books were scattered around them, they were laughing and chatting, they were playing "guess who" with manga

"Hmmmm" he picked up a white book "I know! Its InuYasha, isn't it?" Koshka laughed

"_Da_, it's InuYasha!" Takuma grinned

"Yay! I got it!" he started prancing around the room in some kind of victory dance, Koshka fell over with laughter and he appeared above her

"So what's your favourite power?" she grinned, baring her white fangs

"Transforming into any member of the feline family, what about you?" she said, he laughed

"I can disintegrate matter" he dropped a book on Koshka's face and she giggled

"Hey!" the door opened and Kaname came in

"I hope I am not interrupting too much, but it is almost class time" Koshka nodded, her eyes changing to a serious dark blue, and left the room, waving goodbye to Takuma, she followed Kaname to her room, he opened the door and she walked in with a cocky strut, she glanced around and found the room was missing a bed, in the corner was a huge pile of cushions, the size of a king sized bed, Koshka purred and looked at Kaname, who smiled

"I knew you wouldn't sleep on a bed, so I arranged this for you" she smiled back, her eyes a happy gold, her quiet rumbling purr was like background music and she picked up the uniform off her makeshift bed and looked at it, Kaname made a move to leave

"You should hurry" Koshka smiled with her eyes half closed and her purring became louder

"Thank you Kaname-Chan" he smiled back charmingly

"You're welcome, Koshka-Chan"

"Cougar" he tilted his head slightly, Koshka did the same "I like to be called Cougar, remember?" his smile was back

"Very well, Cougar-Chan" he closed the door and Koshka pulled the white uniform on, she took a deep breath through her nose, her sense of smell was enormously enhanced due to her relation to the feline family, only to be enhanced more by her demon blood, her nose would be envied by any creature in the world, even vampires, she was an excellent tracker, she walked over to her bed and smiled at the pot plant sitting next to it, the source of the attracting smell, she laughed a little as she read the note looped around the green stem:

**_A little housewarming gift for my favourite cat woman._**

**_Kaname_**

she plucked a leaf from the plant, commonly known as catnip and popped it in my mouth, chewing on it, she inhaled the scent again, although catnip didn't have a huge effect on her, she could smell it from miles away, so anyone close to her knew, if they were in trouble, burn catnip and let the fumes fly, she would be there in seconds. Koshka exited the room and swallowed the leaf, she felt a slight twinge of sleepiness, she met with Kaname and the others in the foyer and he smiled as he led them out to wait behind the gates, where she hid her feline features with her powers

"I take you found my little gift?" he asked, Koshka rolled her eyes with a smile

"Ha, ha, _ochenʹ smeshno_" she said sarcastically, Kaname smiled wider

"I knew you had problems getting to sleep, and I did a little research, apparently it makes you sleepy" she kissed him on the cheek again

"Thank you" unfortunately, before she moved away from him, the gates opened and the entire day class saw Koshka kiss Kaname, including the prefects, shouts of outrage and anger were heard and Kaname looked at her

"Walk with me, you'll be safer that way" they walked out of the gates together and the rest of the night class followed them. Even _Koshka_ felt Zero's glare and it was directed at Kaname, he stopped and walked over to the silver haired prefect

"I wish to speak with you Kiryu-kun, about what you said to Koshka-Chan" Koshka made a beeline to them and put her hand on Kaname's shoulder

"I already told you Kaname-Chan, he didn't insult me, we should go to class now" her eyes were a warning yellow colour and Kaname humoured her, giving Zero one last look over his shoulder

"Watch what you say" is all he said, somehow turning that into a threat, Koshka's eyes turned back to gold

"_Izvinite_, Zero-kun, he gets like that sometimes, have a good day" she hurried to catch up with Kaname and continued to walk to the classroom, he looked at her

"Why are you defending a vampire hunter?" she sighed

"Because you have no reason to pick on him" he scowled

"He is dangerous" she caught his eye

"What aren't you telling me?" he avoided the subject

"The day class girls are surely going to cause you trouble now" Koshka shrugged

"Bare my fangs, give them a hiss, they're out of there" Kaname gave her a stern look

"The day class don't know about our secret" Koshka sat down on top of a desk in classroom _M1_ and let her odd catlike features show

"Is that why they stand there and scream like fangirls?"

"They _are_ fangirls" groaned Kain, Koshka agreed with a smirk and began to space out during class, her head began to ache, she held her head and groaned, Kaname was at her side in seconds, worried

"Are you okay?" she groaned again, he looked even more worried "you can go back to the dorms if you want" Koshka dug her fingers into her head, careful of her claws

"_Da_, I think I might do that" she groaned, slipping off the table and walking out the door, she walked down the paved path from the classrooms to the moon dorms, her school shoes tapping out a little rhythm, she smelt Zero, his scent was like nature, like crushed pine cones and grass, with an amount of soil in it too, Koshka's footsteps didn't falter, but she wondered why he hadn't drawn his gun yet, she jerked to a stop, faintly hearing Zero's heart speed up, she raised her nose to the sky and sniffed, past the smells of Zero, the earth, the small animals and all else, one scent rang out; blood. She shot off, faintly noticing Zero follow her and curse about how she was so fast, she followed her nose and found a human girl being bitten by Hanabusa, her eyes turned angry red and she growled loudly, Hanabusa raised his head from her neck and looked in Koshka's direction with a smile

"Just who I wanted to see" the girl fainted and Hanabusa approached Koshka, his eyes glowing red, her tail swished in anger and he observed how this hitched the back of her skirt up the slightest bit with a perverse smile

"Mmmm…Koshka-Chan, I bet your blood tastes better than any human's" Koshka smirked

"You aren't going to find out" he pouted

"It won't hurt…I promise to be gentle…"

* * *

**A/N: Grrr...Only the second Chapter, and Hanabusa is _a__lready _hitting on Koshka?**

**Hanabusa: What can I say? The ladies love me ;3**

**Me: -_- he wasnt like this in the anime**

**Koshka: Want a bet?**

**Me: I bet a cookie! *mood swing* hey, what does catnip taste like?**

**Koshka: catnip**

**Me: :O REVELOUTIONARY! Now Hanabusa, leave my main character alone! You're not the love interest!**

**Hanabusa: Well, why can't I be?**

**Me: *talking to crazy people voice* Because, it clearly says in the summary that the love interest is either Zero or Kaname, not you...and I don't like you**

**Hanabusa: *pout* Well I like Koshka...the tail's nice...*gets whacked over the head by my censor bar* **

**Me: It's rated T for fuck's sake!**

**Hanabusa: *opens his mouth and gets nailed to a wall by a flying claw***

**Koshka: *super-cool* don't bother flirting with me, I'm too old for you**

**Hanabusa: O_o How old are you?**

**Koshka: [SPOILER-CENSORED]**

**Hanabusa: OoO**

**Me: Please Review, Favorite and follow for more of my epic demon...KOSHKA!**

**Koshka: *purr* Pustʹ Gospodʹ satane ulybkoy na vas**

* * *

**Sneak Peek for next chapter: Less of a secret**

**Koshka stretched, arching her back**

**"Why do you act so impudent?" Hanabusa bared his fangs**

**"This is really pissing me off" he growled "why do you get special treatment? What are you to Kaname-sama?!" Koshka got up from her bed**

**"That is one question I will never answer" he clenched his fist and a jagged row of ice engulfed her foot**


	3. Less of a secret

**VAMPIRE KNIGHT IS NOT MINE.**

* * *

**Zero's POV**

I was out on patrols and I saw the new girl, Koshka, she was walking to the moon dorms, I kept pace with her, hidden in the trees, I liked how she walked, proud and confident, but she still had on those ridiculous cosplay items, the ears, tail, and claws, I watched for a while and she stopped  
_Crap!  
_I thought, my heart now going at a million miles per hour, she lifted her head to the sky and sniffed  
_Crap! She smells me!  
_She suddenly sprinted off with unusual speed, even for a vampire, I followed her

"Damn! Why does she have to be so fast?!" I cursed aloud, the smell of blood reached my nose, my vampire side awakened and I kept it in check with a struggle, I finally found the source of the blood, one of the vampires had a day class fangirl and was drinking from her, he looked up when Koshka approached

"Just who I wanted to see" he said with a smile, Koshka's black tail swished, I was slightly confused at that, if it was just a stupid prop, why did it move?! Hanabusa watched her tail with a perverse smile; I too noticed how her skirt picked up when her tail moved

"Mmmm…Koshka-Chan, I bet your blood tastes better than any human's" Hanabusa murmured, my brow furrowed, for some reason I felt the intense desire to punch him in the face. Koshka smirked

"You aren't going to find out" she retaliated, Hanabusa pouted

"It won't hurt…I promise to be gentle…" Koshka stood her ground

"And if you touch me, I will be the opposite of gentle" I suppressed a snicker, Hanabusa flirted with her

"Come on, you're too beautiful for violence" Koshka wasn't fazed

"Hollow compliments will get you nowhere" Hanabusa drew closer

"Maybe I can change your mind?" he asked seductively, Koshka gave a cold smile

"If you want to keep all of your limbs, you won't try" Hanabusa's face was too close to hers, I gritted my teeth and he moved ever closer

"That's a lot of tough talk for a girl" I didn't see their bodies make contact, just heard a crack and saw Hanabusa imbedded in a tree, while Koshka withdrew her extended arm with her hand still clenched into a fist, I smiled; she was tough, and I liked tough

"You are straying into dangerous territory, Hanabusa" said Koshka warningly; my smile fell with Hanabusa's reply

"Is that because you are Kaname-sama's?" I remembered seeing her kiss Kaname earlier that day, the memory drove a stake through my heart, Koshka narrowed her eyes

"I am not a piece of meat to be owned, I belong to nobody" she said with a growl, her growl was scary, not like a vampire at all, more like…a tiger. Hanabusa flinched and Koshka seemed to regain her calm

"_Spokoynoy nochi_" she murmured, putting a hand on his head and knocking him out somehow, he collapsed to the ground and she spoke without turning

"Do you dislike my method Zero?" I moved into the same small clearing as she was in

"How long have you known I was here?" she picked up Hanabusa and tossed him over her shoulder like a ragdoll

"Ever since you came to the footpath" I cringed a little, she was good

"What are you?" she looked at me and began to walk to the moon dorms, I picked up the human girl and followed her, I wanted my answer, when she saw I wasn't going anywhere, she explained

"I am a demon, a creature from hell, and a half cat-half human abomination, hybrid, if you like" I blinked

"So…they're real?" she flicked her head, her hair moved out of the way and she had no ears on the side of her head, and no trace of ears ever being there either, while this happened, her tail swished and her ears twitched at every sound

"No" she said simply, we walked in silence for a while

"Can you explain your eyes to me?" I suddenly asked, she looked at me, I hadn't noticed, but her strange eyes had changed to gold

"My eyes change with my mood" I looked down at the ground, feeling a little awkward  
_Wait, what the hell?! Me? Awkward? When did this happen?!  
_I thought

"Here, I'll take Hanabusa" she smiled

"Okay" she gave him to me and I carried him as well, we walked to the moon dorms in silence, at the gate Koshka looked at him

"Zero, I trust you enough to leave your memory the way it is, but you are to tell NO ONE, not the Chairman, not Yuki, not the humans, not even the hunters. Do not betray my trust, _ne predavay menya_" was she so scary before? Or was she scarier now I knew she was a demon? Her gaze was sincere and unwavering, her eyes a serious dark blue, she wanted an answer, I handed Hanabusa back to her and told her with as much sincerity as I could muster

"Your secret is safe with me" great line, I know, but what else could I say? Koshka smiled, making his heart stop

"As is yours" before I could ask how she knew, she walked into the moon dorms, Hanabusa slung carelessly over her shoulder  
_How does she know? Even that bastard pureblood had to find out from Cross…is she really that powerful?  
_I asked myself  
_Just how powerful is this girl? _

**_3_****_rd_****_ Person_**

Koshka walked into the moon dorms, she flung Hanabusa over her shoulder and onto the couch in the foyer, she walked into her room and curled up in a ball on the pile of cushions, opening her mouth and arching her tongue in a catlike yawn, she plucked a few leaves of catnip from the plant next to her makeshift bed, putting them in her mouth, she purred as she swallowed the green leaves, drowsiness washed over her and she let her eyes droop, somebody knocked on the door, Koshka growled quietly, her eyes an irritated red

"_Chto_?" Hanabusa opened the door and poked his head in with a frown

"Koshka-San, what are we doing back at the dorms?" Koshka glared at him for stopping her from sleeping

"You attacked a human, we are waiting for Kaname-Chan to come back and give you a punishment" he came in with an angry look

"Why are you allowed to act so impudent?" he spat, Koshka stretched, arching her back

"Why do you act so impudent?" Hanabusa bared his fangs

"This is really pissing me off" he growled "why do you get special treatment? What are you to Kaname-sama?!" Koshka got up from her bed

"That is one question I will never answer" he clenched his fist and a jagged row of ice engulfed her foot, she smirked

"_Durak_, don't make me do something I will regret" he approached her and grabbed her arm, freezing it

"You will regret your silence" he threatened, before jerking up straight as a cold voice rang out

"This is twice in one night Hanabusa" it growled, Kaname approached, the ice evaporated and he put a gentle hand on Koshka's shoulder

"Thank you for not hurting him Koshka-Chan" she smiled with her lips, but her eyes were still angry red

"I came to get some sleep, I would like to achieve that goal" she said coldly, Kaname nodded and took Hanabusa by the collar, dragging him out the door with him, Koshka sighed in relief and her eyes changed to a tired grey, she collapsed onto her makeshift bed and curled up, through drooping eyes she noticed a pile of blankets, Kaname's scent faintly on them, she rolled her eyes a little, her eyes became harder to open after blinking, she eventually drifted off into the sweet arms of sleep.

* * *

**A/N: This Chapter is called less than a secret because it isn't a secret if people know *cough* Zero *cough* also, if you didn't notice, I put an original vampire referrance in there; ****_a stake through my heart_**

**Zero: *sarcastic* Yes, Yes, we're all laughing**

**Me: I'm Laughing! XD Zero's in lo-ove, Zero's in lo-ove, Zero's in lo-ove, with a de-mon**

**Zero: *growl at me***

**Koshka: *growls at Zero***

**Zero: *goes away and sulks***

**Me: Pustʹ Gospodʹ satane ulybkoy na vas**

**Koshka: Please review favorite and follow, because I have a feeling this story is going somewhere :)**

**Sneak Peek of Chapter 4: Dorm inspections**

**"Well, for certain reasons an animal's natural  
instinct would be to run away from you, yet, animals see a more direct side of you than humans do, animals can see you for what you are, rather than what you pretend to be…animals are attracted to you, because they see inside your ****_serdtse_****" she put a hand over my heart, to emphasize her words**


	4. Dorm Inspections

**I DISCLAIM VAMPIRE KNIGHT, IS NOT MINE!**

**A/N: I've written a _lot _more than I've posted, but just been too lazy to post them, so I'm actually up to chapter 20, and you will be seeing a BUCKET UPDATE as I like to call it, also, I will be getting lazy with chapter names and I won't be arguing with my characters after each chapter, cos I just can't stop writing this thing! I will still put sneak peeks, cos they make me seem cool, but yeah. So, to all those who love mah story :3 Christmas come early, those who prefer my crazy rantings :( I'll start them again once I've gotten my chapters up to speed.**

* * *

I awoke the next day to someone knocking on my door, I stretched out and kneaded a cushion with my claws

"_Da_?" I said through a yawn, Kaname poked his head in

"Good morning Cougar-Chan, did you sleep well?" I smiled drowsily

"Catnip knocks me _right_ out" he chuckled a little

"There are surprise dorm inspections, the guardians are coming" my ear twitched in curiosity, my eyes turning curious yellow as I cocked my head

"The guardians are coming here?" he nodded and left the room, I stood up and looked out the window, sure enough, the prefects were coming, Yuki Cross and the Kiryu boy, I wondered if he would hold to his word and keep my secret, well, if he didn't I could always reveal his secret; he was a vampire. I left my room, wearing a black button up shirt and a pair of dark denim bootlegged jeans, I sat on a couch in the foyer with Takuma, who was up reading

"Good morning Koshka-Chan!" he trilled, I smiled

"_Dobroye utro_ Takuma-Chan" I gestured to the pile of manga he had sitting next to him

"Do you mind?" he chuckled

"Go right ahead!" I picked up a random manga, it happened to be Kurohime, I began to read the first book and after a while the wooden doors opened and the guardians entered, I looked up from a picture of a warrior woman with a pentangle behind her, I smiled welcomingly, my eyes a kind gold

"Cross-Chan, Kiryu-kun" I greeted, Zero didn't look away from me and Yuki grinned

"Hello Koshka-senpai" Zero nodded in greeting

"Good morning Koshka-senpai" I sighed

"You don't have to use an honorific, just Koshka, okay? Or Cougar" Yuki smiled

"Okay, Koshka" Zero shrugged

"Fine" I gave the manga to Takuma

"I'll go get Kaname-Chan" I said, and with that, left upstairs, I found Kaname outside Hanabusa and Kain's room, monitoring as a few vampires carried boxes of junk out, I gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek

"This is a bad time, _ispravit'_?" he frowned

"I was just reminding Hanabusa of our dorm's privacy rules" I smirked

"This is a bad time, the guardians are here" I officially worsened Kaname's mood, he scowled and I cocked my head, my eyes a soft light blue

"Would you like to come down and say hello to Yuki-Chan?" I pulled him by the arm, not waiting for an answer, and dragged him to a stop in front of the prefects, I left them there and walked out the door of the moon dorms, there was nobody out the front, I leaped onto the wall and sat there for a while, purring, the Chairman came my way and smiled

"Hello Koshka-Chan! How are you enjoying Cross academy?" I smiled, my eyes molten gold

"It's a wonderful place" his eyes sparkled with joy

"_Wonderful_! I thought you would have trouble fitting in, being a demon"

"Abomination" I corrected, he frowned

"You shouldn't say that sort of thing about yourself, you aren't an abomination" I rolled my eyes

"Kaien-kun, you can tell yourself different as much as you like, but I am not just a demon, I am also a _merzost'_, an abomination" (I know it's confusing, but please bear with me!) he looked down and we sat in silence for a time, the Chairman sighed

"Well, I should be off, goodbye" a short while after he left, the guardians exited the moon dorms, my tail rubbed against the rough wall as it swished and I looked at them over my shoulder, Yuki smiled

"Hello Cougar" I purred quietly and smiled

"Hello Yuki-Chan, Zero-kun" Zero looked directly at me, the white claws which were digging into the brick seemed to draw his eye

"Cougar-sempai" he murmured in greeting, I purred a little louder at the fact that he used my nickname and he blinked rapidly, he could hear me, I dropped from the wall and landed on my feet making no sound at all, I went to stand with Yuki

"Would you mind if I walked with you?" she shook her head

"Of course not" she said with a grin, I smiled and linked my hands behind my back, my eyes a happy gold, I walked with a slight spring in my step and soon slowed, I looked over my shoulder at the violet eyed prefect behind me, he was staring at me and hadn't taken his eyes away since we started walking, Yuki's voice dragged my attention away from him

"So, you like cats?" I turned to her

"_Da_,I love all felines" I purred, almost on cue, a creamy Burmese cat appeared on the side of the path

"Meew" it greeted me, I walked away from the prefects and towards the little feline

"_Privet_" I purred in greeting, crouching down next to him, he purred as well and nuzzled his face onto my knee, I chuckled lightly and he purred louder, I opened my arms and the cat jumped in, I stood up and walked to Yuki and Zero

"Aren't you going to say hi?" Yuki smiled and took him into her own arms

"Awww, what a cute little guy" she giggled, he purred and meowed at me, telling me his name was Blass, I scratched behind his ear, mindful of my claws

"What about you Zero? Why don't you come and say hi to Blass-kun?" Zero looked at us coldly

"Animals don't like me" I snorted

"Well that in itself is a lie, animals are attracted to you"

**Zero's POV**

Yuki and Koshka were fawning over a stray cat, I watched them coldly and the cat meowed at Koshka, who scratched him behind one ear, she looked at me

"What about you Zero? Why don't you come and say hi to Blass-kun?" I gave the two girls a cold look

"Animals don't like me" Koshka snorted

"Well that in itself is a lie, animals are attracted to you" my breath caught, what was that supposed to mean?

"What are you talking about?" she didn't answer my question

"Although, you do mess with an animal's instincts" she purred thoughtfully, my eye twitched in irritation

"You mind explaining what you're on about?" I asked, she shrugged

"Well, for certain reasons an animal's natural instinct would be to run away from you, yet, animals see a more direct side of you than humans do, animals can see you for what you are, rather than what you pretend to be…animals are attracted to you, because they see inside your _serdtse_" she put a hand over my heart, to emphasize her words, I can't express how bold one has to be to do that, to touch me, her palm was warm, even through my uniform, I could feel the heat on my pale skin, her light purple eyes slid shut, she was listening to my heartbeat, which was somehow steady, the only sound was content purring, Yuki would think it came from the cat she was holding, but I knew better, the one purring was Koshka, I closed my eyes as well, imagining what it would be like to have Koshka nestled in my arms, to hear her purring from so close…the evil side of me pitched in  
_To taste her blood  
_It hissed  
_A demon's blood…the power…such unimaginable power…  
_my eyes opened when the purring came to an abrupt stop, Koshka's eyes were wide and she was looking away from me, off into the trees, I caught a glimpse of her eyes; alarmed yellow, with a slight twinge of angry dark red crawling onto the edges of her irises. Koshka withdrew her hand

"Excuse me" she said without looking at us, she nudged past Yuki and disappeared into the flora without a second glance.

* * *

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Sneak Peek for next chapter:** **From hell**

**"So…all that stuff is real? God, Satan, all of it?" I smiled to myself**

**"Oh, Lord _D__'__yavol_'s real alright, I've met him, I'm his favourite demon" I said with a hint of pride, I caught the look on his face**

**"Scared?" I asked, he shook his head**

**"I'm not scared of anything" I sighed and began to walk away from the clearing**

**"Liar, nobody is afraid of nothing, not me, not Lord _D__ʹ__yavol_" I looked at him ****"Not you"**


	5. From hell

**Vampire knight is not mine**

* * *

I followed the scent which had disrupted me, I walked into a clearing with a figure in it, his hair was a wild and tawny mane, and his eyes were dark brown, with pupils the same shape as mine, he smirked, showing his dirty yellow fangs

"Koshka Polnoch'" I returned the gesture, only my fangs were bone white

"Syn Diavolla-kun" I said, my eyes angry dark red "what brings you to this humble place, _protivnik_? Surely you aren't following me" he snickered evilly and handed me a scroll, it was black, with veins of fiery red streaking across it, like lava, my eyes widened, now surprised yellow, Syn grinned evilly at my reaction

"From Beelzebub-sama himself" he snickered, I watched him warily as I unrolled the scroll, when Syn had reason to laugh, I had reason to be worried. When the scroll was open it was blank, but words soon magically appeared, as if it were being written by an invisible being, as I read the words my eyes widened and turned the darkest and angriest red they have ever been, the trees around us began to shake violently, the smaller ones snapping and uprooting as my anger led to a loss of control with my powers, I rolled up the scroll and dropped it on the ground, clenching my fists

"Never!" I snarled, Syn grinned

"He knew you would say that, he gave me a message for you: you have two choices, one is to follow my orders, the other is to lose all your powers, you have a week to choose, choose wisely." I gritted my teeth, controlling my temper

"And why did he not come himself? I am his favourite, this could be a trick" he crossed his arms

"Okay, I'll bite, what makes you think I would trick you?" I rolled my eyes

"Everybody knows you've been jealous of me for centuries, because I have a wider range of powers, _rebenok_" my ear twitched at the sound of a tiny gasp, Syn growled

"I am NOT jealous! Besides, as his _favourite_" he sneered the word favourite

"You should know he hates to visit the overworld, especially during sun up!" (Sun up is day) I growled louder than he did, he took one step back and used his transformation power to become a lion

"Remember his offer, one week" he sprinted off and I groaned, putting a hand over my face

"Lions…I hate Lions" I lowered my hand a little and picked up the scroll

"I hope it isn't becoming a habit of yours to follow me Zero-kun" he walked out of the cover of the trees and stood behind me

"Was that…?" he trailed off

"A demon? Yes, but considerably weaker than me, and luckily distracted, so he didn't notice you" I answered, he watched me for a while, lost in his own mind, he eventually spoke

"So how does this work? Demons, how are they created?" I looked at the scroll in my hand

"Simple, every time a sin is committed, a demon is born, but we can die, and demons can mate, although we prefer not to…demons are a lot like vampires…" his eyes were glazed with thought

"What was your sin?" I looked over my shoulder at him

"I'd rather not answer that" is all I said, he nodded

"So…all that stuff is real? God, Satan, all of it?" I smiled to myself

"Oh, Lord _D'yavol_'s real alright, I've met him, I'm his favourite demon" I said with a hint of pride, I caught the look on his face

"Scared?" I asked, he shook his head

"I'm not scared of anything" I sighed and began to walk away from the clearing

"Liar, nobody is afraid of nothing, not me, not Lord _Dʹyavol_ " I looked at him

"Not you" I finished, I left and he followed me again

"Koshka" I turned to look at him, he was struggling to say something, I could see it on his face, his cheeks were also tinted a light pink, he stammered

"Uh, I j-just wanted to…um s-say…" he looked into my peaceful olive green eyes

"_Da_?" I urged him, he opened his mouth and closed it again, running a hand through his platinum hair, his cheeks darkened and he avoided my eyes

"Would…um, jeez…Koshka, I…" he trailed off and I watched him, he sighed and covered his face

"N-never mind" I raised an eyebrow but still stayed silent, I left him where he was and made my way back to my room, I hadn't gotten any sleep, I was sure to be irritable during class and the sun was going down, I made it over the wall in one leap and ran into my room, I tossed the door shut and took out the scroll from Satan, reading it over again, I sighed and sat down with the scroll, looking for any loopholes I could use to get out of this, there were none, I growled and my eyes turned frustrated red, Kaname opened the door without knocking

"Are you okay?" I rolled up the scroll and forced my eyes to gold

"I'm fine" I lied, he sighed

"Everyone in the dorm heard you growl" I flinched

"Oh" he hugged me and I buried my face in his shoulder, his breath tickled the back of my slim neck

"What is it, Cougar-Chan? You know you can tell me" no I couldn't, I couldn't tell him, when I gave him no answer he pulled back and stroked my cheek tenderly

"If you want to tell me, you know where to find me" I forced a smile and nodded, he left me alone and I pulled my school uniform on, I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed, what could I do? Being a demon was my only excuse for looking like this, if Satan took my powers away, I would have become abnormal, I released a deep sigh. While I was born of sin, I was never born a demon, I made a deal with the devil, he made me into a demon in exchange for 99 pure human souls, their dying screams of pain still haunted me through the night. I found myself in front of the wrought iron gates of the moon dorms, snapped out of my trance by the screaming fangirls on the other side, their screams were outraged and I noticed Kaname was cupping my face in his hands, as if I were something delicate which he could break at a breath of wind

"Are you okay? Koshka-Chan, answer me" he was saying, I noticed the prefects were with me as well, watching me with worried faces, I blinked

"Huh?" Kaname sighed in relief

"Koshka-Chan" he hugged me and I couldn't help feeling slightly awkward in front of Zero, Yuki, the night class, and most of the day class. Zero pitched in

"Maybe we should take her to the infirmary" I shook my head and smiled, my eyes going from glazy and trancelike grey to the normal gold

"I'm _shtraf_, stop worrying" I said with a smile, Kaname kept a close eye on me for the time it took to walk to the classrooms, we were in room _L5_, I sat down on a desk and Kaname stood next to me, I leaned back and looked at the roof  
_What to do, what to do! My powers are the only thing that make me fit in, I can at least fit in with other demons, but…born with such a body…I am God's twisted idea of a joke. I am an abomination, a monster, born of sin, body twisted by fate, I am not human, nor animal, nor demon…what am I? Am I the only one of my kind? Lord _Dʹyavol_ always told me I was one of a kind, why is that? Is it some kind of joke? Or are those words wrapped in truth? I can't do as he says, I will never! I hate lions, and I hate Syn-kun! I don't care if he is trying to make a powerful demon, I will never let that happen, not with the one I despise, _net_, loathe!  
_A new voice pitched in, a voice I knew too well, and struck fear into any creature, decent or not  
_I am upset you choose such, Koshka-san  
_My eyes widened, panicked dull yellow and I straightened, smothering the gasp which tried to tear from my throat  
_M-my lord  
_I thought to him, surprised, I struggled to control myself  
_My lord, I thought you never came to the overworld?  
_I cast my eyes around the room, looking for a suspicious vampire, I saw none, Satan's voice appeared in my head  
_I am the one with red hair and brown eyes, left of you  
_My eyes darted to that person, sitting on the desk left of me, he was well disguised  
_Well my lord, it seems you have outdone yourself, I didn't even sense you  
_The vampire I was looking at smirked  
_Well, I have to take precautions, don't I? I am visiting, my _favourite  
He hissed the word favourite  
_Now, I am here to help you decide  
__My lord-  
_He interrupted me  
_I do hate to be interrupted  
_I became silent and he continued  
_ think this may change your mind  
_A piercing pain shot through my head, I gritted my teeth and scrunched my eyes shut  
_My lord! Please!  
_He showed no mercy  
_You resist?  
_I tried to stay normal, through the pain  
_Please my lord! I can't miss another night!  
_The vampire he was possessing glared at me  
_You care about this place? Koshka-san, missing a night of school is the least of your worries  
_That was the last thing I heard, my muscles all relaxed and I slid off the table and onto the floor with a thump.

* * *

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Sneak Peek of next chapter: A dark symbol**

**though Kaname was engaged to Yuki, he still felt a**  
**helpless obsessive love for Koshka, and the way Zero looked at her made him**  
**angry, he looked at her like she was the most beautiful rose in the world, like**  
**he was feasting on the very sight of her.**


	6. A dark symbol

**Vampire knight is not mine**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person**

Kaname's eyes widened as Koshka collapsed and he was there in nanoseconds

"Koshka-Chan?" He picked her up and hurried to the infirmary with her cradled in his arms, he laid her down on a white bed and demanded the Chairman come personally to see her, he was shortly with them, Yuki and Zero with him, though Kaname was engaged to Yuki, he still felt a helpless obsessive love for Koshka, and the way Zero looked at her made him angry, he looked at her like she was the most beautiful rose in the world, like he was feasting on the very sight of her. Kaname had put an indent on the bed so she could lie on her back with her tail, Yuki ran to the bed

"Oh no! What happened? Kaname-sempai?" He looked at her helplessly

"I…I don't know" Zero knelt by the bed as Kaname recounted everything to Kaien, Zero looked at Koshka's face and put his pale lips next to her midnight black ear

"Cougar…wake up" he murmured softly, she stirred a bit and Kaname stopped talking, everybody looked at the silver haired prefect, who tried again, unaware of the many eyes on him

"Cougar…please wake up…for me" he murmured, much to Kaname's mixed delight and murderous rage, her eyes slid open, a confused grey, she blinked twice to clear them and looked around

"Kaname-Chan? Kaien-kun? Yuki-Chan?" she finally turned to Zero

"Zero-kun?" he smiled a little

"There's no need to use an honorific, just Zero" Koshka smiled and her eyes became happy gold

"Okay Zero" she purred Kaien took Zero's place

"Koshka-Chan, what happened?" Koshka took a deep breath and looked around

"I need the nurses to go, where they can't hear…_bystro_" Kaien nodded and gestured to Kaname, who soon had the nurses cleared out of eye and earshot, Koshka sat up and her tail rubbed the pillows as it swished

"Lord Satan" she murmured, everyone's mouth dropped open simultaneously, Yuki was the first to talk

"S-Satan? He's r-real?" Koshka gave her a sad look

"I forgot you didn't know, Yuki-Chan, I am a demon" she explained, Yuki gasped

"Wow! That's so cool!" at that point everyone else in the room was confused, Koshka raised an eyebrow

"No _strakh_? You aren't afraid of me?" Yuki grinned

"I know if I have reason to fear you, if I did, Zero wouldn't like you" Zero shot her a silencing look, he had told Yuki how he felt about Koshka and he didn't want her blurting any more on the subject, he then looked at Koshka

"So it was Satan? What did he do?" Koshka avoided his lilac eyes and began the recount

"Lord _Dʹyavol_ sent another demon to me with orders, I am not inclined to tell you what these orders are, but I refused to follow them, as you may know, being the overlord of all considered evil, he does not like to be disobeyed, so I was punished, like I should be" Zero frowned

"No, you shouldn't be punished, you should have the right to choose what you wish to do!" Koshka lowered her head until her hair covered her eyes

"Really? If you get an order from the vampire hunters, do you get a choice? Do you think you need a choice? _Net_" Zero was silenced, defeated, Kaname spoke up

"You seem so spacey today, is that why?" Koshka didn't answer the question

"I've just been lost in thought, there is no cause for worry" she got out of the bed

"I'm perfectly fine" Yuki grabbed her hand

"I want you to stay in my dorm for a while, you'll be safe with us, Satan hates to appear to humans, right?" Koshka nodded and Yuki grinned, turning to the Chairman

"Is it okay, head…daddy?" The retired vampire hunter beamed

"Of course!" Yuki dragged Koshka out of the room, leaving 3 men completely silent, one watching them longingly, one glaring at the first, and the last one beaming proudly.

**-3 days later in Yuki's room!-**

**Satan's count: 4 days left**

Yuki sat on her bed next to Koshka and Yori, all of them wearing pyjamas, Yuki was wearing a long green nightie, Yori was wearing a low chested pyjama top with a pair of baggy pants and Koshka was wearing a short black dress serving as a nightie, Koshka was feeling like the odd one out, but was glad of her powers, she hid her strange cat-like features. Yuki's eyes lit up

"I have an idea! What about a special girl's night?" Yori smiled at her friend

"Yeah, I haven't had one of those in a while" she turned to her new friend, who she believed to have mental issues causing her to believe she was a cat

"What say you, Cougar?" the black haired demon shrugged

"Never had one before" Yori's eyes widened slightly and Yuki gaped

"Wha? Never had…Yori! Emergency procedures!" Yori chuckled and grabbed her pillow

"What first? Truth or dare?" Yuki grinned

"Great idea! I'll go first! Koshka, Truth or dare?" Koshka cocked her head like a curious puppy

"_Proshchenia_?" Yuki face-palmed

"Do you want to answer a question or do a dare?" Koshka shrugged

"Dare" Yuki grinned and whispered the dare in her ear, before dragging her and Yori out to the yard, they found Zero and Yuki gave Koshka a push towards him, Koshka sighed and showed herself to him, feeling slightly revealed, Zero gaped slightly

"What the? What are you wearing?" she didn't answer, instead she walked right up to him and kissed him on the cheek, fulfilling the dare Yuki had presented her with, she pulled away and flashed a charming smile

"_Spokoynoy nochi_…Zero" she left him where he was, he almost fell over and she walked back to the dorm with Yori and Yuki, Yori smiled

"I don't think you realize just how much that affected him" they entered their room and sat back on Yuki's bed, Yuki tilted her head

"You know what this game needs? Boys" Koshka rolled her eyes

"You wouldn't be saying that if it were YOU in the skimpy dress" Yuki giggled

"Nope" Koshka rolled her eyes again

"Okay, how about I celebrate my birthday this year with a big party in the moon dorms? There will be boys" Yuki grinned

"And Yori's invited?" Koshka chuckled

"Yes, she is" the girls both cheered.

* * *

**Please Review, Favorite and follow!**

**Sneak Peek of next chapter: Girls' night**

**Zero shook his head, he loved how Koshka said it, said**  
**his name. He loved how her lips curled around the word, and how it rolled off**  
**her tongue, most of all, he loved the tone of voice she used, her tone when she**  
**said Zero, was always smooth as silk, and the way her lips curled around the**  
**"o"….Zero shook his head to stop his imagination from running wild**


	7. Girls' night

**Vampire knight is not mine**

* * *

Yuki sat cross legged with Koshka's head resting in her lap, just because she could

"Okay, that's truth or dare done…pillow fight!" she picked up her pillow and whacked Koshka square in the face, Koshka laughed and rolled out of the way as Yori attacked Yuki with her own pillow, she picked up her pillow and clocked Yori in the face with it, the three fell into fits of giggles and continued to hit each other with the soft pillows, white feathers flew everywhere and nobody noticed the knocking, or the door opening, it was only when Koshka's pillow slid from her grasp and flew through the air to hit the figure in the doorway that the girls noticed the person standing there, Koshka was kneeling with her back to the door, looking over her shoulder, light purring was heard in the silence, Yori was crouched next to her with her pillow aimed at Koshka's head, looking to the side to see the door and Yuki was standing above them with her pillow raised above her head, ready to use all her weight to hit the others, Koshka started laughing at the shocked look on Zero's face as he stood there with feathers stuck in his hair from the pillow which had hit him in the face

"_K sozhaleniyu, eto slishkom smeshno_!" she forced out around her laughs, soon the other girls chimed in with their laughter, Zero frowned, trying to hold back his own laughter, he had come with serious intent…until…Koshka hit him with her pillow, he didn't want to admit, but it was hard to take his eyes away from the demon, those revealing pyjamas were showing more of her pale skin than he had ever seen, and it was sparking regrettable thoughts in his teenage mind, he bent over and picked up the downy pillow at his feet he looked at it and tossed it at the girls harder than he had intended, it hit Koshka on the back of her head and she fell over forwards, the black skirt around her thighs flipping up a little and showing her legs even more clearly, she looked over her shoulder at him and grinned playfully baring her white teeth and purring, she picked up her pillow and sat cross legged on it

"What did you want Zero?" she purred, Zero swallowed nervously, gratefully remembering that Koshka had human hearing when she had human features, he stood up a little straighter, a little prouder

"I wanted to talk to you Koshka" Yuki giggled

"Bust-ed" she sang

"_Zatknis'_!" growled Koshka, she stuck her tongue out and followed Zero out of the room

"_Da_?" he frowned

"What's happened? You never act like this" she raised an eyebrow

"I'm just humouring Yuki-Chan" he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly

"Okay" otherwise he was silent, Koshka laughed a little as she passed him

"It's adorable when you wear your heart on your sleeve…_dobryy mal'chik" _his breath caught, was he that easy to read? Even as a child he had never revealed his emotions, yet here Koshka was saying he was wearing his heart on his sleeve! This girl was amazing, but Zero knew he would never satisfy a demon, he was a vampire, not even a powerful vampire! Just a level D, an ex-human. The boy watched as Koshka trotted back to Yuki's room, that question he wanted to ask was on the tip of his tongue, he so wanted to say it, but he didn't want to bring it up, she was so close to the door, if he didn't stop her, he wouldn't get the chance!

"Cougar" much to his relief, despite his nervousness, his voice was its normal pitch and his words flowed smoothly without any signs of stuttering, Koshka turned and looked at him with those molten gold eyes

"_Da_?" he clenched his fist a little

"Why did you kiss me?" she cocked her head

"Didn't you want me to?" he gritted his teeth

"That's off subject, can you answer my question?" Koshka closed her eyes

"It's a sign of affection, I show only to those who are close to me" his breath caught

"You consider me close to you?" she nodded

"_Da_, but Zero, it's the same as a hug, don't read into things so much, _spokoynoy nochi_" she left him standing in the hallway of the girl's dorms, feeling a lot of different emotions at once:

Pride- he was proud that Koshka considered him close.

Anger- he was angry that Kaname was also so close to Koshka.

Envy- he was envious that Kaname could see Koshka so much.

Hurt- he was hurt that the kiss meant little to Koshka.

Joy- he was joyful that Koshka kissed him in the first place.

Zero shook his head, he loved how Koshka said it, said his name. He loved how her lips curled around the word, and how it rolled off her tongue, most of all, he loved the tone of voice she used, her tone when she said Zero, was always smooth as silk, and the way her lips curled around the "o"….Zero shook his head to stop his imagination from running wild and returned to his room to try and get the sleep he knew would avoid him.

**3 days later**

**Koshka's POV**

**Satan's count: 1 day left**

I opened my drooping eyes

_Where am I? Oh yeah, on the floor of Yuki's room…why am I on the floor of Yuki's room? Oh yeah, because that's where I'm sleeping…why am I sleeping in Yuki's room? Oh yeah, because she wanted to protect me from Lord _Dʹyavol_…what a joke_

I sat up and yawned, arching my tongue and looking around, Yuki and Yori were gone, probably at class, man my sleeping pattern was messed up, I had woken up in the _morning_, I sighed and pulled some clothes on, I opened the window to sit on the windowsill and purred as I felt the rays of the morning sun warm my face, it had been decades since I felt that, and I realized I missed it, I leaped from the window, I was bored, so I took the shape of a black cat and prowled the school grounds boredly, my eyes a distinct gold, I sat down outside classroom _D15_ and used my highly tuned ears to listen to the teacher, who was teaching history

"…Oliver Cromwell was an intensely religious man-a self-styled Puritan Moses-he fervently believed God was guiding his victories…" I rolled my small eyes, I had met Cromwell, and god had nothing to do with his victories, he was _obsessed_ with his religion and believed everything was a sin. I rolled onto my side and let the sun warm my glossy black fur, my throat vibrating in a purr, I watched as Zero and Yuki slept in class, from the fact that nobody else in the class could answer his questions; I knew he was bound to ask Zero and Yuki. I used one of my less favourite powers and entered his mind, he was dreaming, about a bloody vampire who I knew to be Shizuka Hio, I would have frowned if I could make that motion, I didn't like fooling with people's minds, but Zero was suffering, and I hated that more, I used my powers to manipulate his dream, while looking through his mind to find something which would make him happy, I finally settled on simply opening his mind to his dream, so only things which made him happy could enter, I made Shizuka disappear and opened the gate to the joyful part of his mind. I left his dream and moved to Yuki's mind, I knew the teacher would only ask Zero if Yuki was asleep, so I triggered a hormone in her brain and she woke up, I stopped the connection from her vocal chords to her brain so she was silent, I erased the message her brain was sending to her vocal chords, which was to shout, and re-established the connection before leaving her mind, I watched from my cat body as the teacher asked her a question

"…Cross, when was Oliver Cromwell born and what is his popular nickname?" Yuki thought for a second

"He was born 25 April 1599 and his nickname is Old Ironsides" the teacher smiled

"It seems you are very good in class when you aren't asleep Cross" he continued with the lesson and Zero woke up momentarily, he looked out the window and the tiniest smile appeared in his eyes before he drifted off to sleep again, I purred loudly and took a catnap. (See what I did there? :D) When I woke I was being carried in someone's arms, I took one glance at the person carrying me and the person walking beside her, who spoke

"No matter how many times you ask, I won't change my answer, I am not holding that cat" Yuki huffed and squeezed me a little

"It's okay Neko-chan, Zero's just a meanie" I purred and rubbed my face against her chin affectionately, she approached the moon dorms and put me down next to a tree with a smile

"Wait here Neko-chan, there's someone I want you to meet, she loves cats, and she might share some of her tuna with you if you're lucky" she trotted to the gates and Zero looked at me

"Hey Koshka, thanks for waking up Yuki, you got us out of detention" I purred and spoke

"How did you know it was me?" he looked a little surprised at a cat making human words with its mouth but answered anyway

"I'd know those eyes anywhere" he paused "you tampered with my dream, didn't you?" I didn't want to lie to him, he was too kind hearted for that

"_Da_…I was going to wake you up…but I saw you suffering, so I wanted to help" he cleared his throat a little and looked away, hiding his light pink cheeks

"You didn't…see…what I dreamed…did you?"

* * *

**A/N: What am I implying with Zero's dream? It was dirty, very dirty.**

**Please Review, Favorite & Follow!**

**Sneak Peek for next chapter: Memories revealed**

**_"_Net_…don't be afraid…I will make it quick" I murmured, his eyes widened _**

**_"NO! PLEASE! Don't hurt them! I beg you!" I had heard that too much, those words; please, beg…no. Those three separate words had been said to me so many times, I bared my fangs _**

**_"I will kill you together"_**


	8. Memories revealed

**Vampire knight is not mine**

* * *

I shook my head

"Dreams are private, I only opened a part of your mind, so what you wanted to happen in the dream…happened" he looked back at me, relief on his face

"Okay" he looked at Yuki, who was trying to disperse the day class students who had gathered, I got up and trotted over to the wall

"_Glupyy_, you should really help her" he took my advice and walked over to help, I leaped onto the wall and looked over the other side, Kaname saw me as he led the vampires out to wait by the gates and smiled, I purred and moved to sit somewhere I had a good view, Yuki had to literally hold the pushing and shoving girls back, while Zero just glared at them and muttered threats, I picked out my name a few times and noticed that Zero's most painful threats we're directed at the boys who called my name and held cameras, I felt my ears flop in plain embarrassment at their obsession, I looked back over to the girls and tuned into a few of them

"We have to get Koshka-san!"

"Yeah! Let's get Koshka-san for stealing Kaname-sempai!"

"Come on! Let us through! We won't kill her, just hurt her!" I smirked in my mind  
_Yeah right, just you try  
_The gates creaked open and the screams increased, Zero watched me closely as I put my paws over my ears and whimpered in pain, I still watched, and noticed several of my fanboys were sagging in disappointment when they saw I wasn't down there, Kaname made a detour and stood in front of Zero

"Kiryu-kun, how is Koshka-Chan? Is she okay?" I tilted my head, Kaname had just seen me! And why was he asking _Zero_? Why not Yuki? I was staying with _her_. Zero seemed to mirror my confusion

"Why are you asking me?" Kaname didn't answer, instead he said something which would make me frown if I could make that face

"I want you to stay away from Koshka-Chan, if you don't, you will regret it" he walked away and the rest of the night class followed  
_He will regret it eh? Well I guess I'll be visiting Kaname tonight  
_I thought, the day class were still hanging around, as if expecting to see the night class more, Zero looked at the big group

"GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS NOW!" he shouted at them (spazz attack C:) I heard him grumbling about their "kyaa-ing" and Yuki punched him

"Don't be so mean! Now, where's Neko-chan?" she looked around and found me

"There you are! Can you scratch Zero? He's being mean" she asked, picking me up and holding me in front of Zero, I meowed innocently and nipped at a strand of his hair, he jerked away and looked at Yuki

"Where's Cougar? I'm sure she'd love to meet _Neko_" he said slyly, I jerked forwards again and bit his nose

"Ow" he said blandly, Yuki giggled and tapped my paw with her palm

"Way to go Neko-chan! Paw-five!" I purred and wriggled out of her arms, when I was in the cover of the trees, I grew until I had transformed into a panther, I sprinted to the classrooms after the night class and put my paws on the windowsill, standing on my hind legs so I could see better, I looked into room _S11_ and found the class in there, I extended my mind to Kaname's and communicated with him  
Dobryy vecher_, Kaname-Chan  
_He looked up from his book and out the window at me  
_Good evening, Cougar-Chan, I saw one of your familiars earlier, a black cat  
_I didn't correct him  
Da_, apparently you've been threatening the prefects?  
_He gave a tiny, almost unnoticeable shrug  
_Only Kiryu-kun  
_I groaned in impatience  
_And why?  
_He frowned  
_You know I don't like to tell people these things  
_I purred  
_How lucky, I am not a person  
_He was silent, then;  
_You're falling for him, aren't you?  
_I was a little shocked by his question  
Kak budto  
I drawled  
_A vampire hunter is a step down from a demon hunter  
__Then why do you defend him?  
_His question caught me off guard  
_Defend him? I defend him because I know that he will try to start a fight, and lose…I hate innocent creatures getting injured  
_He closed the book  
_Really? What about Hanabusa? He may be a vampire but he is still innocent  
_My eyes flickered to said vampire as I replied  
_That was simply a case of fighting back  
_I thought dismissively, but it seemed he wasn't finished yet  
_He has done things I can never forgive  
__Are you _still_ brooding over him taking your fiancé's blood?_

He gave the tiniest of nods and I left his mind, falling back onto all four paws and trotting away back to Yuki's room, I changed into my cat form and leaped onto the windowsill, I pressed my nose against the glass to see if the window was open, it wasn't. I scratched at the glass with tiny claws and Yuki looked at me

"Neko-chan? Neko-chan!" she squealed, pulling the window open

"How did you get up here?" I purred and spoke

"I jumped, and…It's Koshka" she flinched

"Koshka? That was you?" I tilted my head confusedly

"_Chto_? What was me?" she shook her head

"Never mind, how cool though! You can turn into a cat!" I purred and changed back to my normal form, I kissed her on the cheek in greeting and sat on her bed with her

"_Da_…I can become more than just a cat" I said mysteriously, Yuki frowned

"Why are you acting so strange?" I smiled dreamily and laid on my back, my eyes vacant

"_Lyubit'_…it's because I'm in love…" Yuki tilted her head innocently

"With who?" she asked curiously, I sighed wistfully

"He's tall, strong, handsome, kind…he's a vampire…I love him…and he doesn't even know" I summoned a mental image of him and smiled, my eyes a loving pink. I smelt someone behind the door and shot up into a sitting position

"Zero?" Yuki's mouth fell open

"It's ZERO?" she asked, I shook my head

"_Net_, I meant…Zero…" the door opened and the handsome prefect showed his pale face

"The holidays are coming up and Cross wants to know if you want to come on holiday with us" he mumbled incoherently, I blinked

"_Da_" I smiled, my eyes light purple "I would love to come" I purred, he nodded and closed the door, I heard an almost inaudible thump as he rested his head against the door

"So…who is it you love?" Yuki asked, I noticed a tiny gasp behind the door

"I won't tell you his name…maybe you can figure it out yourself" I said evasively, I heard Zero leave and curled up on my bed, changing my odd features as Yori walked back in from the bathroom and turned the light off, I yawned

"_Spokoynoy nochi_, Yuki, Sayori" I waited for Yori to close her eyes before I regained my features, I flicked my tail around in front of my face and closed my weary golden-grey eyes….

Dream/Memory:_ I snarled at my selfishness as I entered the house, a peaceful house homing a human family, a regular human family, almost. These humans were pure, their bodies not devoid of sin, but they chose to destroy sins by being kind, I unsheathed my claws and looked at them, stained as they were by the blood of 96 pure humans. It had taken me a century at least to track these souls down, there was no time for being polite, I grabbed the door handle and tore the door away, entering the house with a cocky feline grace, a man stood with a woman and child, shielding them with his very body _

_"May I ask what you are doing here?" he asked, his voice wrapped with fear, I stepped closer, closer _

_"_Net_…don't be afraid…I will make it quick" I murmured, his eyes widened _

_"NO! PLEASE! Don't hurt them! I beg you!" I had heard that too much, those words; please, beg…no. Those three separate words had been said to me so many times, I bared my fangs _

_"I will kill you together"_

* * *

**Please Review, Favorite and follow!**

**Sneek Peak for next chapter: Sins are best hidden**

**"Koshka-Chan, what is that symbol on your head?" my hand flew up to the pentagram placed on me by Satan himself, it only revealed itself when he was near, and it was burning the way it did when he was very close, unless of course he was hiding himself**


	9. Sins are best hidden

**Vampire knight is not mine (except for all the books and dvds I bought c: those are mine)**

* * *

_I gazed at the blood on my claws _

_"Blood" I said simply, to no one, the thick red liquid was all over my deadly claws, in my mouth, on my fangs. A black burst of fire which made no sound and burned nothing suddenly happened before my eyes, then, right in front of me, in all his glory, stood Satan, his body was black, his top half of a humanoid male, while his bottom half was covered in scraggly black fur, his feet were like the talons on a bird of prey, only rather than plated in yellowy scales, they were covered in that same black fur, his hands were humanoid with black claws rivalling my own protruding from where his fingernails should have been, his face was like an animal, curled black horns were sitting where his temples would be, his eyes glowed blood red, his midnight black pupils unusually large, making up for loss of irises, huge white fangs like a saber toothed tiger were bared from his leathery black lips in what can only be described as a Satanic grin, as my eyes travelled to his heart, I noticed the hole going through his chest, he had no heart  
_Fitting  
_I thought, leathery black wings were folded behind his back, my animal instinct was to run away from this evil creature, but I stayed put, even as his deep raspy voice echoed into my ears, striking a stab of fear into my heart _

_"Amazing, I didn't think you would actually do it" I tried not to think of it, tried to smother the screams from my victims which had leaped into my mind _

_"I did as you asked, my lord…99 pure souls…now uphold your end of the bargain" the creature before me gave a husky chuckle _

_"You know what you want, I like that. Very well, I shall grant your wish and turn you into a demon" he raised a clawed hand, shining on the palm was a blood symbol, a star-like shape surrounded by a circle…the pentagram, he pressed his palm onto my face, on my forehead, a burning sensation appeared where he was touching, I stayed still anyway and he took his hand away, I blinked and touched my face, carved into my skin was the same symbol as on his palm, but the deep engraved lines were fading to normal skin, Satan smiled his evil grin and I was no longer where I had stood, the ground was soaked with blood, fire was everywhere, humans laid screaming on the ground, unable to die, unable to cease the pain…blood and fire and explosions rang out in bursts, screams echoed in my ears, hoards and some individual demons scattered around the area did many things, torturing humans, fighting, feasting. My breath caught as I realized what had happened, Satan's deep rough voice rang out _

_"Koshka Polnoch'….welcome to hell"….._

Dream end

**Satan's count: I am coming**

I woke up on a different bed, white was everywhere, I picked up voices with my sensitive ears

"…We have no idea how it got on her…" another voice

"It looks demonic if you ask me" yet another voice

"She's awake!" I got out of the ball my body curled itself into and found Zero, Yuki, Kaname, Kaien and a nurse looking over at me, Kaname was with me in seconds

"Cougar-Chan!" he hugged me tightly, his lips pressing against the corners of mine, as if he was afraid to kiss me properly, I saw Zero's dejected face past Kaname's dark brown hair, as well as Yuki's, I blinked rapidly

"Kaname-Chan?" I asked awkwardly, he pulled away from the bed and I groaned

"Jeez, how many times do I have to end up in the _lazaret_?" Kaien frowned

"Koshka-Chan, what is that symbol on your head?" my hand flew up to the pentagram placed on me by Satan himself, it only revealed itself when he was near, and it was burning the way it did when he was very close, unless of course he was hiding himself

"It-it's nothing" I covered the symbol with my hand and managed a smile

"Just a coincidence" Kaname frowned as well

"Cougar-Chan, please. What is it?" Yuki pitched in, her voice sad

"It looks demonic, is it?" I got up

"The symbol is the sign of _Dʹyavol_, but it is only on me by coincidence" the nurse made a hand gesture

"Please sit down Koshka-San, I need to talk to you" I felt a pang in my heart, the nurse was a disguise for Satan. I sat down and gestured for the others to leave, the disguise fell and Satan was revealed in his natural form

"Now, have you decided?" I gritted my teeth as a sentence from the scroll entered my mind  
_You are to mate Syn Diavolla, in order to create the most powerful demon in history  
_"_Da_, my lord, I have decided…I will never do as you asked me" he growled, a sound which would send battle-hardened demon hunters crying to their mothers, he grabbed my head, his palm resting on my mark and threw me backwards, I landed on the bed and he glared at me

"When you die, and come back to hell…I will make you regret this decision" I gulped and he disappeared, back to the land of the dead, I figured my eyes should have changed colour, but that was one of the powers he had taken away. I was no longer a demon. I left the infirmary and soon saw everyone, Zero refused to meet my eyes and I smiled at Kaien

"Everything's fine" he nodded and his face soon became a grin

"We are leaving tomorrow, why don't you all go and get packing? Get short clothes, it's very tropical!" Zero sighed and my gold eyes finally met his lavender ones, I smiled and his eyes grew confused, I then looked at Yuki

"Yuki-Chan, you don't need to worry, Lord _Dʹyavol_ will not be bothering any of us soon" she nodded and I left to collect my clothes, Zero and Yuki did the same and when Yuki got to her own room, I was gone, so was all of my belongings, I gathered a small bag of clothing and placed it next to my bed of cushions, which I then curled up on.

**The next day**

I got up and stretched regally, somebody knocked on my door

"_Da?_" I replied, Zero's face appeared in the doorway

"We're leaving soon, let's go" I nodded and slung my bag over my shoulder as I followed Zero to Kaien's house, he didn't look at me, my purr of happiness was gone, and without the quiet background noise, all was silent, Zero touched my arm timidly

"Cougar-sempai….what happened? Has he punished you again?" my long eyelashes covered my golden eyes

"It was only a trivial punishment…besides, he won't be coming back for me" he cocked his head, it was actually quite adorable

"Why?" I nibbled a claw thoughtfully

"I'm not a demon anymore" his eyes were wide

"Wha?" I stripped a layer of the outer sheath from my claw

"Long story"

"I've got time" came his defiant answer, I sighed and kept walking

"I wasn't born a demon, I was born as a human-cat hybrid, I did a deal with lord _Dʹyavol_…..99 pure souls for becoming a demon" his breath caught, he understood, I clenched my fist

"I am a _chudovishche_…a monster…my hands are tainted with innocent blood…all because of my selfish desire to fit in" I looked at one deadly claw, remembering the hot blood which had stained it so many times, Zero surprised me by wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in my back

"We've all done terrible things, things we regret, it doesn't make you a monster" I sighed

"Zero, I AM sin, I was born of sin, all my life I have committed sins, my very body is a sin…if that doesn't make me a monster, what does?"

"Monster…is hurting those you love, and who love you" and with that he withdrew his arms and walked ahead of me, I ran over what he said in my mind, then smiled and picked up my bags to catch up with him

"So, if you're not a demon anymore, why do you still have…"

"A tail?" I finished for him "because I was born like this, I may not be a demon anymore, but I am still half-feline" I purred, a fleeting smile crossed his lips

"Hm" he said thoughtfully, we arrived at the Chairman's house and entered

"Ah, Koshka-Chan, Zero-kun, there you are" trilled the Chairman, Zero left to collect his bag and I purred, kissing Yuki on the cheek

"Where do you want it?" he frowned

"Over there" he gestured to a pile of bags and suitcases "but I doubt that is enough for the entire holiday" I smiled

"You'll be surprised" he grinned

"Okay! Say goodbye! As soon as Zero-kun gets back we're leaving!" I purred a little

"_Do svidaniya_ be right back" I transformed into a panther and sprinted to the moon dorms, I hadn't spoken to Kaname since he kissed me, I opened his door

"Knock, knock" he looked over, he was sprawled along the couch with papers and documents strewn around him, he still smiled

"Hello Cougar-Chan" I sighed and began to pick them up

"_Rugatel'stvo_, take care of yourself more, Kaname-Chan" I handed him the documents and he thanked me, I walked over to the window and put a hand on it, there was a beautiful view of the riding grounds, I heard a slight rustle and closed my eyes

"I'm going on holiday with Kaien-kun, Yuki-Chan and Zero" I heard his quiet footsteps and he wrapped his arms around me, his chin resting on my shoulder

"Cougar…why do you speak of _him_ without honorific? When I have known you for so much longer" he tightened his hug and I closed my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I'm taking a break for now, because where i live, it's 12:00 at night...I'll continue posting tomorrow**

**Please Review, Favorite and follow!**

**Sneek Peak for next chapter: Gummy shark**

**Yuki's face fell to one of horror**

**"Shark!" she cried, my face mirrored hers as I saw the dorsal fin slice through the water**

**"Koshka! Get out of there!" she ignored me, she dove into the water, going towards the shark**


	10. Gummy shark

**Vampire knight is not mine**

**In response to your review, Gwen, it certainly isn't a fashion in Australia to speak Russian, but I think I speak for many when I say I believe Russian is a strong language, personally, I hear power in the spoken language, and I thought it would be good for Koshka, also, I personally like Russia, and hope to visit it one day, also, Koshka doesn't have parents, this is what I was implying when I said demons were born of sin in chapter 5, she named herself. Also, if you don't enjoy this story, why don't you read a different one? I have been trying with this story and I am sorry for sparking such a hateful review.**

* * *

**Zero's POV**

I don't know what came over me to go to the moon dorms, maybe to rub it in Kuran's face that I would be on holiday with Koshka, but I definitely regretted it now. I saw through his window, he was hugging Koshka from behind, his face nuzzled against her neck, they were talking, I could read their lips

"Cougar…why do you speak of _him_ without honorific? When I have known you for so much longer" Kuran was saying, I smirked  
_hat's right, I'm the only one she talks to without honorific, ha! Eat that, leech!  
_Koshka closed her eyes, touching Kuran's cheek and bringing his face closer, so her cheek was pressed against his hair

"_Glupyy mal'chik…_I don't know…are you jealous?" she said with a slight smile, Kuran blinked rapidly

"Why would I be jealous of him? He's a despicable level D" he seemed angry, Koshka frowned

"Don't be mean, he didn't ask to be transformed" I felt slightly elated at her defending me, Kuran pulled back slightly and turned her entire body around to face him, from the angle I was on I could only read his lips

"Cougar, you don't understand, he's dangerous" he paused, Koshka was obviously saying something, he didn't answer, instead he looked down, and hugged her tightly, making eye contact with me

_If you go near her…I will murder you_

He mouthed to me, Koshka couldn't hear, I gritted my teeth and was about to say something, before Koshka took his face in her soft hands and turned it towards her, she said something, and kissed him on the cheek, she then left and Kuran looked at me triumphantly, soon, Koshka left the dorms and ran into me

"Oh, hi Zero" she purred, I nodded in greeting and began to walk, she took my hint and I saw a flash of black as a midnight panther danced ahead of me.

**Later**

I walked out onto the white sandy beach with the Chairman and Yuki, I found some shade to sit under, the bright sunlight was painful to my vampire senses. Yuki busied herself with building a sand castle, the Chairman was taking photos of EVERYTHING, and I scanned the beach for a certain black-haired cat girl, worry creased my face when I found her nowhere, I looked at Yuki

"Hey Yuki!" she turned

"What is it Zero?" I left my shade and stood in the burning sun, still looking for her

"Where's Koshka?" I asked worriedly, she shrugged

"I thought she was swimming" my brow furrowed

"Swimming? I thought cats hated water" she shrugged again

"Apparently not all cats" I turned my eyes on the sparkling blue ocean, at the luckiest moment, Koshka stood up suddenly in the water, making her appearance, I saw it all in slow motion, I didn't dare blink, didn't let the scene be taken away by my eyelids, she looked like something out of a movie, it was hard to believe she was natural, she swished her head around, flicking her midnight black hair and gracing the world with her very presence, her body was clad in a white one-piece bathing suit which left the back open, looking like someone had skilfully stitched a bikini together with a strip of fabric down the stomach, every curve in her body was outlined, how beautiful she was can never be put into words, her tail wasn't ruffled, the water had made the black fur glossy and it stuck to her skin, same with her ears, I had no idea why people feared Koshka, this creature was an angel. I was faintly aware of Yuki laughing, Koshka looked over her shoulder as if she could hear it too, she showed her dazzling smile, her eyes like molten gold were fixed on me, Yuki's laugh became louder and I snapped out of the trance Koshka's beauty had me in, I noticed I was gaping, as well as leaning forward a little, I straightened and shut my mouth, but everyone had seen my reaction, Yuki was roaring with laughter and the Chairman was laughing too, I scowled at him

"What's so funny?" I snapped, he wiped away a tear

"It's okay Zero-kun, but you're not supposed to stare at girls when other people can see" I felt warmth rise to my cheeks, Koshka could obviously hear the whole conversation, I felt like such an idiot, I heard her say something, it sounded like

"_Net nichego plokhogo v tom, chto predsedatel_'_"_but Koshka wasn't looking at me anymore, she was focussing on something in the water, she looked over her shoulder

"Who feels like flake for dinner?" (Flake is another name for cooked gummy shark flesh, it's really yummy!) The Chairman smiled

"I won't cook it, Kiryu-kun complains every time I cook" I scowled at him

"With good reason, too" he frowned, then retaliated with a grin

"Why don't you help her cook? I'm sure there's something you want to get off your chest" I went red again and heard a light laugh, I turned to look at Koshka, she was laughing quietly, she smiled when I looked at her

"_Ne budʹte tak skazatʹ, predsedatelʹ…Mne nravitsya, kogda on smotrit Na menya s eti glaza…ya lyublyu vashu eroticheskuyu glaza, Zero_" I think she deliberately spoke in Russian because she knew nobody understood what she said, all I understood was my own name. Koshka turned her golden eyes back to the water, Yuki's face fell to one of horror

"Shark!" she cried, my face mirrored hers as I saw the dorsal fin slice through the water

"Koshka! Get out of there!" she ignored me, she dove into the water, going towards the shark

"What the hell are you doing?! Get out of there!" I roared, the Chairman and Yuki were calling as well, I saw Koshka's shape disappear away from the shallows and off the drop off into deeper water, the shark followed, I held my breath, I soon saw a thin stream of blood float from the area they were, Yuki gasped, hands over her mouth, I tore my shirt off to reduce water resistance and sprinted into the water, kicking off my shoes as well, I dove into the deep water and opened my eyes underneath, ignoring the stinging salt, I looked around and saw nothing, I swam to the surface after a while and gulped in air, I dove under again as soon as I filled my lungs, turning a deaf ear to the Chairman's and Yuki's cries, I saw the most outrageous sight, I gaped, forgetting I was underwater, my air left me and I swallowed the coarse water, I swam to the surface again, coughing and spluttering, I moved to the shallow part of the drop off and watched with a gaping mouth mirroring Yuki's and the Chairman's when Koshka appeared walking along the shallow area and holding a dead gummy shark, it had a bite mark on its neck and her mouth had a small amount of blood around it, she held it in the air

"_Akula_ for dinner!" she cried with a grin, my heart resumed beating and I walked onto the sand again, I put a hand to my face

"Never scare us like that again" Koshka slung the grey shark over her back by the tail

"I'm sorry, we're you scared I would die?" she teased, I went red and she put the shark down, the Chairman gave her a towel and took Yuki to find some wild mangoes, I sat down in the shade again, the sun still hurt me, and my throat and eyes were raw from the seawater, Koshka came over and draped the towel over my shoulders, giving me a kiss on the cheek, I gasped and looked at her, she smiled an angel smile

"It takes a lot of bravery to go after a shark, even a small one…thank you" I went red and couldn't tear my eyes away from her face

"Uh…it-it's okay" I stuttered, she smiled again

"What are you staring at? Do I still have blood on my _litso_?" she touched her cheek and I stood with her

"Here, let me" I wiped a little bit of the shark's blood off with my thumb, she took my hand in hers and licked my thumb, cleaning the blood off, as a little experiment to see how far I could go, I moved until my face was a hairs breadth apart from hers, her eyes remained in contact with mine and I licked the rest of the blood away from her face, cupping her cheek in one hand, however, I didn't kiss her, I was so sure she was Kaname's, and as much as I wanted her, I would never have her, it was that fact that sparked the wish to die, just to stop wanting her. I pulled away from her face and she smiled her dazzling angel smile, she took a step away from me and looked over her shoulder while she pulled a skirt and tank top on over her wet bathers

"I'm going to look for mangoes with the Chairman and Yuki" I watched as her slim figure faded into the trees.

* * *

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Sneak Peek of next chapter: Wolves**

**Koshka was sitting in a silk robe with a panther**  
**embroidered on it, purring softly, two male wolves were curled around her, one**  
**had shining silver-white fur like the moonlight and one had glossy brown fur**  
**which was so dark it was almost black, the brown wolf had dark red eyes which**  
**were almost brown and the silver one had lavender-grey eyes**


	11. Wolves

**Vampire knight is not mine**

* * *

**Koshka's POV**

I strode into the forest, sniffing out the Chairman and Yuki, I watched from inside a bush and it rustled a little, they both looked over and Yuki screamed

"It's a predator!" I stood up suddenly, revealing myself, they both jumped and I smiled

"But you aren't my prey" the Chairman bent over and breathed deeply

"We thought you were a wild animal!" he gasped, I chuckled

"I _am_ a wild animal" Yuki hugged me with a giggle, I kissed her on the cheek in greeting

"Look what we found!" she cried, brandishing a mango while the Chairman held the other, I purred and looked up, at the top of a tall tree was another luscious mango, I cocked my head and jumped, digging my claws into the trunk and using them to hoist my body up, Yuki and the Chairman were too busy conversing to notice me, Yuki turned to where I used to be

"Huh? Where'd she go?" Zero approached, slouched because of the sunlight and VERY angry, I watched from the top of the tree as he shouted at them, I chuckled and plucked the mango from the branch, it was a juicy golden yellow colour, Zero was glancing around quickly, I heard his panicked voice

"Where did Koshka go this time?!" I leaped from the top of the tree and landed in front of him, everyone jumped back at once and I held up the mango

"And who says cats can't climb trees?" I said with a smile, Zero frowned

"I'm going back" he announced, I shrugged

"It's probably time for us all to go back, it's starting to get dark" almost on cue, the sky darkened and became orange as the sun began to set, we all walked together back to the holiday house we were staying in, I crouched by the fireplace and struck two claws together, creating a spark, Yuki looked over my shoulder

"What are you doing?" I purred and looked at her

"Bet you've never seen this on animal planet" with that, my spark caught onto the dry wood and the fire started, Yuki laughed

"Bet I never will" Zero approached

"Where's the shark?" I smiled and pointed to the lumps of flesh hanging above the fire, already skinned, gutted, deboned, and cleaned

"I find it tastes best when cooked over an open fire" I purred, then paused

"Well, for your kind, that is" I added, I cooked the shark to perfection and by the time I was finished, the sun had set and it had cooled down enough to lighten Zero's mood a little, I laid the shark out for everyone and disappeared.

**3rd Person**

Yuki, Zero and the Chairman all sat around the table, eating the flake that Koshka had prepared for them, yet the unique Russian girl was missing, Zero cast his eyes around

"Is it just me, or does a certain crazy cat lady keep going missing?" he asked, Yuki frowned

"Well that isn't very nice Zero! And right after she made dinner for us" the Chairman was serious

"Zero-kun is right though, she keeps disappearing" he said solemnly, Zero sighed and stood up, taking his now bare plate to the kitchen, he went outside and looked up, at the starry sky, he rarely got a chance to sleep, yet he didn't want to, not when he didn't know if Koshka was safe, he heard a quiet rolling purr and turned his exotic purple eyes on the roof, he climbed the small building and smiled at what met his eyes, Koshka was sitting in a silk robe with a panther embroidered on it, purring softly, two male wolves were curled around her, one had shining silver-white fur like the moonlight and one had glossy brown fur which was so dark it was almost black, the brown wolf had dark red eyes which were almost brown and the silver one had lavender-grey eyes, it was obvious Koshka favoured the silver one, its head was resting on her lap and she was stroking it softly, its strange eyes were closed in relaxation, while the brown wolf sat protectively beside her, glancing at the silver one regularly as if afraid it would hurt her, Koshka sensed the brown wolf's worry and used her free hand to pull its face closer, it closed its eyes as well and nuzzled her a little, the wolves sensed Zero's presence and the silver one growled loudly and protectively at him, the brown one growled too, but soon turned its growl on the silver one, the two growled at each other and almost began a fight, but Koshka hushed them with low barks and yips, her abilities were…uncanny. The wolves stopped fighting and again turned their growls on Zero, Koshka calmed them down again but they still kept wary eyes on him, the silver one replaced its head on her lap and she smiled at the boy with hair mirroring its fur

"What is it?" he watched the wolves warily

"I thought you would hate dogs" she chuckled lightly, causing the wolves to wag their tails and make happy barking sounds

"I could never hate a _klyk_" she purred "they are kind, sweet and undyingly loyal" the silver wolf gave Zero a sharp growl, causing him to jump slightly, she laughed and he smiled a little, looking at the silver wolf

"The silver one doesn't seem to like me" Koshka made a face

"Please call him by his name" Zero tilted his head

"His name?" Koshka stroked the silver wolf with a smile

"This is Orez" Orez looked at Zero with those uncanny eyes which mirrored his own and Koshka stroked the brown wolf

"And this is Emanak" Emanak gazed at Zero unblinkingly and he looked back at Koshka

"Come on, we should go to bed" she raised an eyebrow and he went red, realizing the meaning of what he just said

"Uh, I mean, n-not together…I-I meant in-in your own bed" he stuttered, Koshka chuckled almost inaudibly, the boy was just digging a deeper and deeper hole for himself! She gestured him over

"Come on, they won't hurt you" she cooed, he came over and crouched where she was, both Orez and Emanak watched him warily, Koshka took her hand away from Emanak and held Zero's hand, causing him to blush even more, she smiled warmly and pulled his hand close, close to Orez, who relaxed when he realized Koshka was in no danger, Koshka kept bringing Zero's hand closer and closer until she made it rest on the silver fur of the wolf, violet eyes locked on violet eyes and the two seemed connected, Koshka smiled and closed her eyes, beginning to sing in a foreign language, and relaxing vampires and wolves alike

"_Kogda nastupayet nochʹ na angela,  
On provodit k zvezdam,  
Pri denʹ vypadayet na demona,  
Oni begut ot sveta.  
Pochemu tak silʹno otlichayutsya?  
Pochemu tak protivopolozhnymi?  
Pochemu nikogda ne nezhnyy?  
Pochemu nikogda roda?  
Kogda zhiznʹ padayet na cheloveka,  
Oni menyayutsya, dlya nikh,  
Kogda smertʹ padayet na vampira,  
Ikh narusheniye budet polozhitʹ im konets.  
Pochemu tak silʹno otlichayutsya?  
Pochemu tak protivopolozhnymi?  
Pochemu nikogda ne nezhnyy?  
Pochemu nikogda roda?  
Kogda golod padayet na angela,  
Oni berut sladkiye frukty,  
Pri golodanii padayet na demonov,  
Oni prazdnik ploti.  
Pochemu tak silʹno otlichayutsya?  
Pochemu tak protivopolozhnymi?  
Pochemu nikogda ne nezhnyy?  
Pochemu nikogda roda?  
Pochemu nikogda roda?_" as the last note faded Orez howled quietly and Emanak licked Koshka's cheek timidly, Orez leaped to his feet, knocking Zero's hand away and snarled at Emanak, who snarled back, Koshka's eyes widened as the wolves began to fight, her purring stopped and she stepped between the two, wrapping her arms around Orez and hushing him, she kissed him softly on the forehead and he whimpered a little before nuzzling her, she stroked him gently

"Zero, you're right, it is time we went to sleep" she murmured, standing up, Zero nodded and jumped down from the roof, landing steadily in a crouch, he looked up and saw Koshka in the air, flying gracefully, she landed with the click of her claws against the concrete, and no other sound, the two wolves leaped down after her, she kissed Emanak on the head

"Goodbye Emanak" she then kissed Orez "Goodbye Orez" the two majestic animals sprinted away in opposite directions and she turned to look at Zero with a smile

"Shall we?" he opened the door for her and smiled a little at Kaien and Yuki

"Look what I found" Yuki was watching the fireplace with an ice cream at her lips, Kaien was sitting in one of the beanbags reading a book about angels and demons, he looked up and smiled at Koshka

"We were just talking about you, Cougar-Chan, I think we both find demons severely interesting" Zero groaned and Koshka purred, giving him a sideways glance

"I have a feeling you want some questions answered, ask away" Zero gave her a look

"Don't encourage him" she chuckled and nibbled a claw innocently, the Chairman opened his book

"It says that demons and angels will fight at the moment they see one another" Yuki's eyes lit up

"Like Kyo and Yuki from fruits basket!" Koshka sat down near the fireplace and kissed her friend on the cheek

"I'm assuming that's one of your manga books?" Yuki nodded and Koshka chuckled a little, lying down so the fire would warm her clawed toes, she raised one knee and purred

"Yes, demons will fight angels whenever possible, and vice-versa, demons and angels are mortal enemies, in fact, I actually thought one of you was an angel"

* * *

**A/N: I actually wrote Koshka's lullaby myself, are you proud of me? :D If you want the English translation just PM me and I'll post it  
**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Sneak peek for next chapter: Minor battles**

**"I think I know how you can vent your frustration" she purred**

**"Follow me" she gestured with her finger and trotted out the door, Zero followed curiously, ignoring Yuki's and Kaien's whispers and giggles, Koshka began to sing her lullaby, it helped Zero find her, since she blended so well with the dark forest. He found her in a clearing surrounded by trees**


	12. Minor battles

**Vampire knight is not mine**

* * *

The Chairman blinked rapidly

"Who?" Koshka arched her body to look at Zero

"Zero, of course" the Chairman chuckled

"See? We need to dye your hair" Zero put a hand to his face as if that would block his voice out

"Will you just shut up about my hair?! It's really pissing me off!" Koshka chuckled, immediately calming the annoyed vampire down

"_Net_,not his hair, his aura" there was a collective

"What?" around the room, Koshka laughed

"Zero's aura is angelic, I thought he was an angel when I first met him" Zero scoffed

"You're making that up, I have sinned too much to be an angel" Koshka sighed and got up, walking over to the violet eyed boy

"_Durak_, what you have done has nothing to do with it…" she murmured "Your aura is easily confused with an angel because you have goodness in your heart, a lot more goodness than most mortals" she put a hand over his heart, he felt slightly endangered at her claws being so close to his vital organ, she purred louder to reassure him and pressed her lips onto his cheek, he blushed and Yuki gave a smothered giggle, Koshka trailed the blunt curve of a claw down his cheek, something she only did to those extremely close to her, then murmured into his ear

"You are too kind" he smiled and hugged her

"Only to you" she gave a light carefree chuckle and looked over her shoulder, not wanting to leave the heart-warming embrace

"I am so very glad nobody here is an angel, because the others might be hurt in the ensuing fight" she purred, unconsciously hinting at her intense powers, Zero saw the hint while the others missed it, he let go of the ex-demon and cocked his head

"How old are you?" Yuki fell over laughing and the Chairman looked appalled

"Zero! You never ask a lady her age!" he scolded, Koshka put a hand over her mouth and laughed

"_Eto prekrasno_ it's okay, I can understand why you would be curious" she chuckled, Zero went a little red

"I get the feeling I shouldn't have asked that question" Koshka gave him a kind glance

"It's alright, but I'm very old" Zero smirked

"Older than him? I find that hard to believe" he said, gesturing to the Chairman, who pouted

"That isn't very nice, besides…you haven't noticed?" Zero blinked rapidly, Koshka gave him a glance to the side

"He's referring to the fact that I address nearly everyone as "kun" or "Chan"" Yuki cocked her head

"Yeah…why is that?" Koshka curled up by the fire "because, this year for my _data rozhdeniya _I will be turning 4 billion years old" Zero's jaw dropped open, as did Kaien's and Yuki's, Kaien was the first to speak

"Well, that settles it, Zero-kun, Koshka-san is too old for you" Zero's eyes went wide and he blushed at the same time

"What? What the hell are you talking about?!" he shouted, pounding on the poor man, who retreated into a corner, Koshka put a gentle hand over Zero's, looking into his eyes, he stopped hitting Kaien and gasped lightly at her pure ethereal beauty, Koshka held his hand with a gentle yet firm grip, and with her other hand, trailed a finger down his jawline, onto his neck, and eventually onto his chest, which was slightly bared thanks to the buttons undone at the top of his shirt, she cocked her head slowly

"Don't listen to Kaien-kun…he has fun riling you up" she murmured seductively, he closed his eyes in relaxation

"He knows how, too" Koshka smiled

"I think I know how you can vent your frustration" she purred

"Follow me" she gestured with her finger and trotted out the door, Zero followed curiously, ignoring Yuki's and Kaien's whispers and giggles, Koshka began to sing her lullaby, it helped Zero find her, since she blended so well with the dark forest. He found her in a clearing surrounded by trees

"Koshka, what's going on?" he asked, she purred and brought a finger to her lips

"_Pozhivem-uvidim_" she then gestured for him to follow her again, he soon found himself on the beach, he blinked

"Koshka?" he looked around for her, he found her slipping her robe off, he jerked before he noticed she was wearing something beneath, a black singlet and baggy black pants, she turned around to look at him

"Take your shoes off, it's more comfortable" he took her advice and left his shoes on the sand, Koshka bowed formally and he blinked before returning the gesture, she looked at him with relaxed half-lidded eyes

"Run at me" he gasped

"What? Why?" Koshka was patient

"Vent your frustration, your anger…run at me, pretend I am Kaien-kun" Zero blinked rapidly

"Koshka, you're going to get hurt!" she gave him a look

"If you can pin me to the ground…I'll kiss you" he gasped, then steadied himself, he ran at her, she nimbly dodged and he threw a kick aimed to trip her, she leaped with her feline grace and landed on his back, he leaned backwards, trying to fall on his back, she leaped off and landed safely on her feet as he fell

"Get up" she chuckled, he laughed too, leaping to his feet and going for a tackle, she leaped out of the way again and tripped him, he landed on the soft sand and understood why she brought him to the beach, she sat on his back and trapped both his arms behind his back, he laughed, there was no way he could get out of her hold, she leaned down and her breath tickled his ear

"I win" she breathed, she let him get up and laid on her back in the sand, feeling every individual grain of sand on her skin, Zero laid next to her

"How are you possibly so good?" she purred at his praise

"I was trained by _Dʹyavol_-sama himself, besides, I _have_ had billions of years to practice" she murmured, putting her arms behind her head

"So, do you feel better? Now that you've gotten all your frustration out?" Zero turned his head to the side and smiled

"Yeah, I feel a lot better" he breathed, having trouble tearing his eyes away from the ethereal sight before him; Koshka seemed to glow in the moonlight, the rays of the moon caught on her porcelain skin, making her shine, her singlet outlined her gracious curves, and her jet-black hair laid sprawled around her face on the white sand, her midnight black tail pushed small amounts of sand around as it swished and her pointed ears were tuned to the sounds of the jungle as her catlike eyes gazed up at the moon, she sat up slowly and smiled at him

"Maybe we should go back" he blinked

"Uh, yeah" Koshka got up and picked up her robe

"Oh, and Zero?" Zero looked at her

"Yeah?" she purred

"If Kaien-kun starts to give you trouble, let me know…because my offer still stands" she said with a wink, she then turned and left for the holiday home, while Zero stayed out under the stars.

* * *

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Sneak peek of next chapter: Hunt**

**he Chairman flinched with a gasp**

**"Is someone after you?!" Koshka leaned against the door**

**"****_Da_****" she said simply, somebody ran up to the door from the other side and groaned**

**"That's cheating!"**

**"****_Glupyy mal'chik_****! There are no rules!" **


	13. Hunt

**I don't own Vampire knight**

* * *

Koshka yawned and stretched as she walked out of her room

"_Dobroye utro_ Yuki-Chan, Kaien-kun" she greeted, they both turned and smiled

"Good morning Cougar" Koshka kissed them both on the cheek, then tilted her head and smiled sweetly

"So where's Zero?" Kaien shrugged

"He always sleeps in, besides, you kept him up…remember?" Yuki trotted up to Koshka

"What did you two get up to last night? Did you kiss? Or did you do…more…?" she trailed off suggestively, Koshka shook her head with a laugh

"No, Kaien-kun seems to be bugging Zero, so I offered to fight with him so he can let off some steam" Yuki frowned

"Seriously? You fought?" Koshka laughed again

"_Da_, we fought, that'll be why he's so tired" Kaien looked at Yuki

"Can you please go wake Zero-kun? He should be enjoying such a lovely day, rather than sleeping in" Yuki left for Zero's room and after a while sprinted back

"Zero's gone! He's missing!" Koshka pouted thoughtfully and sprinted out the door into the forest, running at a fair speed, she came to the beach from the night before and smiled, Zero was lying sprawled across the sand, fast asleep, his head was resting on the soft side of Orez, it was impossible to tell what was Zero's hair and what was Orez's fur, Koshka knelt next to the sleeping pair

"_Dobroye utro_ Zero, _Dobroye utro_ Orez" the silver haired boy opened his eyes, only to squint at the bright light, he put a hand above his face to shade his eyes

"Ngh…it's so bright" he muttered, his lilac eyes travelled to Koshka

"Cougar? What are you doing here?" Koshka smiled and turned her eyes on Orez

"We were looking for you, Zero, we were all so worried" he blinked

"You were worried? About…me?" Koshka looked at him and purred

"Well of course we were worried, you were missing" he smiled and sat up, stroking Orez, who woke as well

"I was sitting here with Orez, I must have dozed off" Orez gave a happy bark when he saw Koshka and leaped over to cuddle her, she laughed and stroked the back of his head

"I knew you two would get along" she purred, getting up, Zero got up as well

"Yeah, what about Emanak? He seems to hate me, no matter what" they began to walk back to the holiday home, Orez trotting in between them

"_Da_, he hates both you and Orez" Zero shrugged

"Orez seems to be nice, although he acts a bit brusque" Koshka laughed

"I don't think you see just how alike you two are" he looked at her

"You think we're alike?" she smiled

"_Da_, your personalities match, and so do your appearances" Orez barked in agreement and Koshka smiled, they soon arrived at their holiday home, from which wafted the scent of cooking bacon and two voices

"Shouldn't we help look for him?"

"Koshka-Chan is like a born hunter, don't worry, she'll find him" Koshka smiled and gave Zero a gentle push

"Race you" she took off at a run and Zero followed, Koshka sprinted through the sliding screen door and yanked it shut after her with a laugh, the Chairman flinched with a gasp

"Is someone after you?!" Koshka leaned against the door

"_Da_" she said simply, somebody ran up to the door from the other side and groaned

"That's cheating!"

"_Glupyy mal'chik_! There are no rules!" Yuki and the Chairman guessed who it was

"If you don't stop speaking Russian I'll speak English every time I talk to you" Zero threatened, Koshka opened the door with a laugh

"I speak fluent English too" he pondered for a moment as she walked to the kitchen to help with breakfast, then bear hugged her from behind, picking her up and tickling her

"Ah!" she shouted "_Ey! Ostanovitʹ yego! Zero, ya serʹyezno! Yesli ty ne prekratishʹ shchekotatʹ menya, ya budu tebe bolʹno! Ey! Ostanavlivatʹsya na grebanyy shchekotki_!" he finally put her down on a beanbag, where she pouted and folded her arms

"Zero! How could you make me say something so unladylike?" Zero pushed her head gently

"That's for shutting the door on me" the Chairman smiled at his unofficially adopted son, who rarely opened up so much

"I have an idea, why don't we go hiking today?" he asked everyone, Yuki grinned

"Great idea! Come on Zero, eat something and get dressed!" Koshka laughed

"I'll be right back" Zero's brow furrowed

"Hey, where are you going?" the tough girl simply smiled at him

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon" she trotted out the door while the other three watched.

* * *

**Please Review, Favorie and Follow!**

**Seak peek for next chapter: Hike**

**"You can't be scared of ****_nothing_****, you said so yourself" Koshka laughed huskily**

**"If it's what you're implying, I'm certainly not scared of this" she purred, running a claw over the edge of the steep drop, Zero cocked his head**

**"Really? I doubt that" Koshka gave a cheeky grin**

**"Challenge accepted" she purred, her face inches from his, she loved teasing him like that, she stood up and leaped off the edge of the cliff**


	14. Hike

**Vampire knight is not mine**

* * *

Koshka crouched in the undergrowth, completely hidden from sight, a quiet purr in her throat, she bore down on the crocodile before her, it was an adult male, fearless, and could do a lot of damage, it was very rarely seen in Japan, and this fact made it a rare pleasure for Koshka, she moved closer to the marshy area, completely silent, the crocodile didn't notice her, it laid still, half-submerged in the water, waiting for its prey  
_This is too easy  
_Koshka thought  
_t's no fun  
_She growled to announce her presence, then approached the water's edge, which was just what the crocodile wanted, she bent at the edge and pretended to drink the water, she felt miniscule ripples as the crocodile moved, ready to take her as prey  
_No, my fellow hunter…_you_ are _my _prey  
_She leaped into the water and the crocodile attacked, in the water they were like her on land; the masters. She dove under and kicked at the reptile's head, dazing it momentarily, it opened its jaws and tried to lock them around her leg, she grabbed it with one jaw in each hand and pulled them apart, ripping its bottom jaw off, it swum underneath her so it would be protected by its tough scales, Koshka swam to the surface for a moment to gasp in air before submerging again into the bloody water  
_Foolish creature, no armour is safe from my claws  
_She grabbed it, her claws cleaving through its armour and into the soft flesh, then further, she crushed its heart in her hand, then, satisfied that it was dead, swam to the surface with the carcass to feed.

Zero glanced out the window, worried again  
_Damnit Koshka, how many times do you have to make me worry about you?  
_He thought irritably, Yuki watched him

"What's wrong Zero? Missing Cougar-chan?" his eyes narrowed

"No! Jeez, my life does not revolve around Koshka!" Yuki giggled

"You wish it did" Zero fixed her with a formidable glare

"Yuki, I'm warning you" he growled, the Chairman laughed

"Getting so worked up only proves her point Zero-kun" Zero turned to glare at him instead

"What, is it gang up on Zero day? Get off my ass" Yuki laughed and Zero rolled his eyes

"Jeez,leave him alone _vam dva_" they all turned to look at Koshka, who smiled, Zero's eyes narrowed again  
_Blood, that smell is blood…but I don't think it's Koshka's  
_The smell of blood was faint, but it wasn't Koshka's, it was more rubbery, and there was also the light scent of water, he also noted that the tips of her hair were wet, Koshka noticed his interest  
_'ll tell you later  
_She mouthed when nobody else was looking, then turned to Yuki with a purr

"So, when are we leaving for the hike?" they all soon left, Yuki frowned as they entered the forest

"Um…hate to be a party pooper, but how do we get back?" the jet-black panther trotting at the front of the group turned around and walked gracefully to her side

"Simple, I'll follow our scent" Yuki grinned

"I forgot that we had wonder nose on our side" the panther gave a playful growl and resumed her position next to Zero, walking with a gaiety yet graceful trot that was no doubt a part of her feline lineage, a while after walking up a mountain Koshka trotted ahead to a cliff edge, where she stood, looking out over the ocean, the others soon caught up and stood there as well, but not as close to the edge

"Cougar-chan, come back from the edge! You might fall!" Yuki cried

"I'll be fine" she called back dazedly, Zero came to sit next to her

"Beautiful" he murmured  
_Just like you, Koshka  
_He thought, Koshka closed her eyes as a breeze tousled her midnight black fur

"4 Billion years" she sighed, Zero frowned, afraid she would start on her age, he had heard countless women complaining about how old they were

"What do you mean?" he regretted the words the moment they were out of his mouth, Koshka turned to him with entrancing golden eyes

"I've had 4 billion years to get used to the ocean, yet it never fails to amaze me…or hypnotise me" Zero blinked, slowly letting the words seep in, Koshka took his silence negatively

"_Izvinite_, I'm sorry, it was a stupid comment" Zero flinched

"N-no, it isn't stupid, I just…wasn't expecting that" Koshka dipped her head shyly, then looked behind her, seeing the expressions on Yuki's and the Chairman's faces she sighed, before changing back to her normal form, Zero blushed slightly when he saw her like that, it never failed to surprise him, seeing a panther there one moment and a girl the next, Koshka threw her legs over the edge of the cliff and swung them back and forth, Zero frowned

"Jeez, you are so cocky" Koshka smiled at him

"I am a cat" she paused "Meow" she said cheekily, swinging a hand at him playfully, claws unsheathed, he laughed

"You can't be scared of _nothing_, you said so yourself" Koshka laughed huskily

"If it's what you're implying, I'm certainly not scared of this" she purred, running a claw over the edge of the steep drop, Zero cocked his head

"Really? I doubt that" Koshka gave a cheeky grin

"Challenge accepted" she purred, her face inches from his, she loved teasing him like that, she stood up and leaped off the edge of the cliff, both Yuki and the Chairman gave terrified shouts and Zero bent over the edge to look for the fearless creature

"KOSHKA!" her head popped up next to him

"_Ne nado krichatʹ_, I'm right here" his mouth fell open

"Wha?" Koshka laughed

"These claws are useful for more than just fighting" she said, using her claws to climb the cliff face, when she was sitting safely back on the top of the cliff, and everyone else was getting ready to leave again, a smirk crossed Zero's lips as he ran a thumb down her cheek

"I promise you, that by the time we get back to school, I will find your fear" she growled playfully

"And…if you fail?" he smirked again

"A favour, anything you want" a mischievous grin graced her face and she gave an evil chuckle

"Sure" she stood and transformed into her panther form "race you" she took off after Yuki and the Chairman, who had already left, Zero ran behind her, lagging a little, he found everyone waiting for him

"Took your time" growled the cheeky panther, he gave her a shove and they took off running again, Koshka going slow for him

"You two, the point is to conserve your energy" the Chairman only got a distant laugh in reply, then a triumphant roar, he sighed

"It sounds like Koshka-chan won" they eventually caught up, Koshka gave them a playful look

"_Vchistuyu_, took you long enough, I was starting to think you didn't hear me roar" the Chairman raised an eyebrow

"Your victory roar?" Koshka sighed

"_Net_, look what we found" she gestured with her head to a huge crumbling wall of stone, Zero squinted at the sun as he tried to see the top, then looked at Koshka out of the corner of his eye

"I'll bet you a hint there's bears" Koshka used his hip for support as she stood on her hind legs and put a paw in his hand

"_Da_, I accept" she dropped to all fours again and changed to her normal form, Zero rolled his eyes

"You couldn't do that _before _you got mud on me?" Koshka trailed a finger in the mud at her feet and smudged it across his cheek

"_Net_" he sighed and Yuki piped up

"Hate to interrupt, but what is it?" Koshka frowned

"I thought it was obvious, humans are so slow" Yuki pouted

"Hey!" Koshka laughed and hugged her

"It's true, but it doesn't make you any less lovable. Anyway, Zero and I found some ancient ruins" Zero shrugged

"Well she sniffed it out" Koshka swung her claws at him lazily

"You're too modest, the humans will take advantage of you" she turned back to the others

"Now, who's first? I can only do one at a time" when nobody understood, Zero brushed her arm

"I'll go first, make sure it's safe" Koshka raised an eyebrow

"You think I would really let you guys go somewhere that could potentially be dangerous? _Oy_" she sighed, Zero flinched

"N-no, I mean…you could have overlooked something" Koshka groaned

"I hope you realize that's even more of an insult, _Durak_" Zero looked away to hide his blush

"Let's just go" Koshka pouted

"Does he _have_ to come first? Why not Yuki?" Zero chuckled

"Let's just go _princess_" Koshka leaped onto the vertical wall, digging her huge curved claws into the stone and lifting Zero to her face by his shirt

"Call me princess again, and I swear by _Dʹyavol_, I will break your leg" she let him drop to the ground again, he smirked

"I don't believe you" the Chairman smiled

"You two are already acting like an old married couple, it's too early!" Zero turned on him, Koshka leaped off the wall and onto the boy's back, pushing him over and pinning him to the ground, as well as holding his hands behind his back to stop him from getting up

"_Net_,Zero. If you have a problem, take it out on me, not him, see if you can actually pin me to the ground" Zero didn't bother resist

"You need to stop doing that" the demonic creature leaned down to his ear, but spoke in her normal volume

"Only if you bow to my superior power" she said mockingly, the silver haired teen chuckled a little before he was let up, while he brushed the dirt and mud off his shirt Yuki spoke to Koshka:

"Why do you hate being called princess?" Koshka looked off into the distance

"Have you heard of _Printsessa T'my_?" when the girl shook her head Koshka looked over her shoulder

"What about you Kaien-kun? Have you heard any of the stories about _Printsessa T'my_?" he shook his head as well, Koshka turned her eyes on Zero, the same question floating in the deep gold orbs, he shook his head as well, Koshka closed her eyes

"Pray you never do"

* * *

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Sneak Peek for next chapter: All he wants**

**"As long as it makes you feel better, I will gladly die" he said without hesitation, Koshka closed her eyes**

**"****_Durak_****…" she muttered before leaping on his chest and pushing him to the ground, where he landed with a**

**"****_Huh!_****" as the breath was knocked from his chest, he opened his violet eyes and they immediately locked onto Koshka's unwavering golden gaze**

**"****_Durak_****! Your life is precious, don't waste it! You are such a fool!" her words struck something within him**


	15. All he wants

**I DISCLAIM VAMPIRE KNIGHT.**

**Thank you guys so much :D I've been getting so many favorites and follows, not only for Merzost', but for me too! I love you guys! And, for a thank you present...I give you ICE CREAM :D**

. - " ` ' " -. / \ | | / ' - — ' — ` \ | | \_ . - . _ . -._/ \ =-=-=-/ \=-=-/ \=-/ \/

* * *

Koshka set off through the forest at a brisk walk, the others following, Zero jogged to catch up and walked next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder

"Are you okay?" Koshka didn't look at him, but she raised an eyebrow in confusion

"I'm fine"

"This…_Printsessa T'my_ thing…do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Clearly there is" she stopped walking and turned her head to look at him

"_Printsessa T'my _is a demon who came to the overworld, or the land of the living, she was a succubus, all the men in Russia desired her, but none knew about her true side, every time a man built up the courage they needed to confess their feelings, she would drag them along, toy with their feelings…and finally tear their heart out…literally" Zero felt his breath catch in his throat, Koshka noticed the change and blinked slowly

"_Printsessa T'my_ literally means princess of darkness…and there is no better fitting name" she said bitterly, Zero tilted his head and continued walking with her

"It sounds like she has personally hurt you" Koshka closed her eyes

"What do you know of love, Zero?" the boy flinched, he tried to pick the question apart to understand it, was it a confession? Was it a rejection? Was she trying to figure out his feelings?

"Um…n-not much….I think it's supposed to be a bond…the strongest bond there is" Koshka sighed nostalgically

"The strongest bond in history…in 4 billion years I have never found anything like it…but how easy it is to break" she paused, when she continued her voice had a trace of tears in it

"I once loved someone…he was a flawed man, but I saw perfection in his flaws… _Printsessa T'my _seduced him…and I never saw him again. Because as with all men who fell into her trap…he was killed" Zero felt a pang of sadness in his heart, he hated himself for the question he would ask

"Why haven't you moved on?" now there were audible tears in her voice

"Because he was the only one in the world who fully accepted, even _loved _the abomination that I am" Zero felt hurt  
_The only one?  
_He thought, clenching his fists as Koshka cleared her throat, trying to hide the red tears dewing in the corners of her eyes

"Don't think so lowly of yourself, Koshka, you are loved, by all of us" he smothered a gasp as the girl turned to look at him, the red tears confusing and even scaring him

"Don't lie to me. I know that you all fear me, everybody who knows what I really am…they all fear I will hurt them, it's been that way for billions of years, and I am a_ durak_ for thinking that would change" she walked ahead and he let her seethe for a while before catching up to her again

"Come on, follow me" he said, grabbing her clawed hand and leading her away from the trail, he looked at the chairman and Yuki

"We'll find you, don't worry" again ignoring the hushed whispers and laughs, Zero led Koshka deep into the forest, until they came upon a clearing, when he turned to her and opened his arms

"Attack me" Koshka raised an eyebrow

"I know what you're trying to do, and it will result in your death"

"As long as it makes you feel better, I will gladly die" he said without hesitation, Koshka closed her eyes

"_Durak_…" she muttered before leaping on his chest and pushing him to the ground, where he landed with a

"_Huh!_" as the breath was knocked from his chest, he opened his violet eyes and they immediately locked onto Koshka's unwavering golden gaze

"_Durak_! Your life is precious, don't waste it! You are such a fool!" her words struck something within him

"Precious? Are you sure you aren't thinking of someone else?" Koshka sighed as the anger sapped away and let her head hang in defeat, then she was gone, he blinked and stood up, he saw Koshka leaning against a tree and held her arm, his grip was rough, he hoped Koshka would understand. She did. The hybrid turned with a smile and put a hand on his, grabbing harshly at his wrist, he didn't know when the fight began, but he kicked at her legs, hoping to knock her support away, her tail twitched and she laughed a little as she leaped out of the way, kicking him firmly in the chest and sending him flying backwards into a tree, as the two traded blows, they succeeded in having a conversation

"What does _Durak _mean?" Zero asked as he swept out of the way of a kick

"Great time to brush up on your Russian" Koshka chuckled "it means fool, or idiot" she jumped again and landed on his back

"And what about _Glupyy_?" Zero asked as he slammed her back against a tree

"Silly" Koshka answered breathlessly "yes, Zero, _Glupyy mal'chik _means silly boy" Zero grabbed her wrists and swung her over his shoulders, blinking in surprise as he threw the creature to the ground, he held her wrists firm against the earth and pinned her legs down with his own, even after being trained for billions of years by Satan himself, Koshka was pinned and bested by an 18 year old boy, she gazed calmly into his eyes again, then, holding true to her promise, lifted her head and French kissed him, Zero shut his eyes in surprise, he hadn't expected their lips to touch, he had actually anticipated a simple kiss on the cheek, as he let his mind wander, and found himself thinking about her taste  
_She tastes like fire  
_He thought, he found himself liking the taste and not noticing the brunette who had just appeared, Yuki covered her mouth with her hands to stifle a giggle, she decided against telling the chairman about the two  
_Well…it's not like Yori's gonna tell anyone  
_She thought mischievously…

**Back at school**

**Holidays are over**

**(Back to work -_-) - [Yuki put that in]**

Sayori Wakaba was gobsmacked, she wasn't much of a gossiper, but she also knew Zero Kiryu well enough to know about his hatred for living things, even as the words left her friend's mouth, she found herself only reluctantly believing Yuki about finding the boy making out with her friend Koshka Polnoch', which had confused her even more, Zero's stubborn hatred of everyone was directed specifically to the night class, and that is how she came to watch as the two prefects patrolled the crossover, the dark haired boy who she remembered as Kaname Kuran approached Zero, with malice in his eyes

"Kiryu-kun, what happened last week?" he asked threateningly, Koshka approached them, putting a hand on Kaname's shoulder

"Kaname, leave him alone, nothing happened" she reassured him, a hint of a Russian accent in her kind voice, Kaname turned his eyes on her

"Koshka-chan, I hate it when you lie to me" Koshka closed her eyes

"_Kaname, I told you to_ _leave him alone_" she said in English, which was a language foreign to everybody there, bar Kaname and Zero, Kaname's expression became hurt for a nanosecond, then he continued to walk to class, Koshka looked at Zero

"Zero, _Ya budu zashchishchatʹ vas s moyey zhiznʹyu_" she murmured, Zero's brow furrowed

"What does that mean?" she smiled warmly

"Look it up" she then left for class, leaving Zero's heart feeling weightless, when they sat down in class Koshka let her cat-like features show again, she looked out the window, feeling Kaname's eyes on her  
_Hang on a second…  
_She thought  
_How can I still do that? _Dʹyavol_-sama took my powers away! Maybe it's just a power I was born with…like my transformation powers…  
_She watched the moon for a while, then saw Zero patrolling, he was talking to Yuki about something, before he locked eyes with Koshka, a smile flashed across his face, Yuki turned around and waved with a friendly smile, Koshka smiled softly back at them, Kaname followed her eyes and felt a twinge of jealousy because Yuki was more interested in Koshka then she was in him…and because Koshka was more interested in Zero than in him, he felt the loneliness seep in again and looked back at the girl he still believed to be a demon, she was poking her tongue out at the guardians, Yuki was laughing and Zero had become rigid, he said something angrily and walked away stiffly, Koshka watched him go, her face falling to a frown and her head tilting to the side, Yuki chased after Zero and they both left her line of sight. Koshka turned back to the front and listened to the old vampire talking about the blood tablets the night class made, and how proud everyone was of them, blah, blah, blah. Koshka spaced out several times because she simply _didn't care_, Kaname continued to watch her, unable to shake the feeling of betrayal washing over his senses, Koshka hugged her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knee, slowly drifting to sleep, Kaname put a hand on her shoulder to wake her up, she looked at him

"_Ostavʹ menya v pokoye_, I'm tired" Kaname frowned

"You shouldn't be…did you stay up all day again?" Koshka nodded tiredly and Kaname frowned  
_she keeps staying up during the day so she can see Zero…_  
Koshka was looking at the moon with drooping eyes, barely awake, Kaname closed his eyes and rested a hand on her head kindly

"Sleep, I'll wake you before class ends" she smiled wearily and let her eyes shut and her breathing slow, Kaname stroked her hair for a moment to help her sleep before returning to his work.

* * *

**Yes, Koshka's tears are not transparent, but red, like red water, not like blood because you can see through them, but just tinted red**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Sneak peek of next chapter: The new girl**

**"It can't be…they're extinct!" Koshka swallowed nervously**

**"Apparently not" the footsteps stopped, far too close to them, Koshka's claws slid from their sheaths and she bared her fangs in warning**

**"Syn-kun, prepare for the fight of your life"**


	16. The new girl

**Vampire knight is not mine**

* * *

Koshka woke up to a shake, she growled when she realized she was being carried and jumped to the ground in a fighting position

"_Ya ubʹyu tebya_!" Kaname lifted an eyebrow and raised his hands in surrender

"Easy, _Sensō no Megami_, I come in peace" *Sensō no Megami means goddess of war* Koshka let her ears flop in embarrassment

"Kaname! I thought you knew I hated to be carried!" he shrugged

"I didn't want to wake you" Koshka's tail waved in frustration

"_Chert vozʹmi!_ That's your excuse every time!" he shrugged again

"If I were you I would hide the ears and tail" Koshka stuck her tongue out but changed her appearance to human as they walked back to the dorms

"You really have to stop staying up all day" Kaname warned Koshka, who frowned

"Felines aren't all nocturnal" he raised an eyebrow

"Panthers are" Koshka looked the other way

"I swear Kaname, I am one second away from breaking your leg" she growled, the gate closed after her and she let her strange feline features show when she was assured that the humans couldn't see, while the others entered the dorms to change into pyjamas and go to bed, Koshka leaped onto the wall and sat with her legs folded, some of the day class girls lingered and screeched

"It's Polnoch'-sempai! Quick! Climb the wall!" they made feeble attempts on the wall, but simply couldn't get up, and the guardians soon managed to get rid of them, Koshka's ears flattened against her head in anger

"_Lyudi_…I forgot they hated me" Zero shrugged

"You did kiss their beloved Kuran, they hate Yuki just for talking to him" Koshka let her head loll to the side

"Damn, why can't human girls be more like the guys?" she muttered, unknowingly insulting Yuki, who pouted

"Hey!" Koshka shrugged

"Okay, just those human girls" Yuki's shoulders slumped

"They get worse" Koshka's ears flopped

"Ugh, I know…" Zero watched her from the corner of his eyes as Yuki climbed the wall to sit with her

"Are you giving anyone chocolates for valentine's day?" she asked, sending a suggestive glance at her partner, Koshka shook her head

"_Net_, I see no point" Yuki gaped

"_No point? _What says "love" more than chocolates?!" Koshka raised an eyebrow

"Uh, only everything" Zero chuckled at this, drawing Koshka's attention

"What are you laughing at?" he was left with a smirk

"That sounds like something one of those fangirls would say" Koshka leaped off the wall and grabbed him by the throat, shaking him

"Take it back!" he laughed

"No" she continued to shout

"Take. It. Back!" Kaname watched from his room, through the window as Koshka throttled Zero, shouting "take it back" Yuki was laughing as she watched as well and Zero had a grin on his face, something that was indeed rare before Koshka came along  
_What do you see in him, Koshka? What does he have that I don't?  
_There was a figure standing in the trees, Kaname narrowed his eyes to see it better, it seemed like a normal student, but something in the back of his mind told him that was just a disguise, the figure was facing the group, and soon moved closer, the pureblood couldn't help the sense of danger erupting in his mind. Koshka kept shaking Zero, trying to keep serious, but laughing

"Damnit Zero, take it back!" Zero was laughing in earnest

"I'm not taking it back!" a new voice joined the conversation

"Hi there" Koshka and Zero looked over, Koshka's hands still clasped around Zero's throat, the new person was a girl, insanely beautiful, with pure white hair and baby blue eyes, she smiled

"It's nice to meet you" Koshka's eyes became double their usual size, before narrowing, she let go of Zero and slowly let her claws slide out of their sheaths, Zero noticed and grabbed her hand

"Koshka!" the new girl flinched towards Zero, as if trying to hide behind him, hide from the glare being aimed at her, Zero moved away from her and stood with Koshka, whose hand twitched in eagerness to kill

"Who…who are you?" she smiled

"How do you do? My name is Tengoku Ko" Koshka clenched a fist and Yuki protected Tengoku with her tiny body

"Koshka, be nice! I'm sorry Tengoku-san, this is my friend Koshka, and my partner's girlfriend" Zero raised an eyebrow

"_When_ did this happen?" Yuki gulped, they would be angry if they knew she had been watching! She quickly came up with a lie

"2 minutes ago" Koshka didn't speak, she just watched Tengoku warily, the girl soon hugged Yuki

"You're nice! I look forward to seeing you in class!" she trotted away, Yuki spun around to Koshka

"Why did you do that?!" Koshka didn't answer, her face was wary

"You two…stay away from her" Zero tried to catch her arm as she walked to the wall and jumped over it, but he was too slow.

Koshka watched from the roof of the moon dorms as the day class had their sport lesson, Tengoku seemed to fly when she moved, strengthening the ex-demon's suspicions, something suddenly hit her on the back of the head, she fell upside down to the ground and landed on all fours with the click of her claws, grateful of her feline reflexes. Something thudded to the ground beside her, a less graceful landing. The creature rose to its feet and glared at her

"Renegade" it spat, Koshka stood and growled at it

"Syn-kun, what do you want?" she growled, he stood up straighter with pride

"I have the great pleasure of killing the renegade, Polnoch'-san" Koshka snarled with distaste

_"_You actually think you can defeat me,_ slabovolʹnyy chelovek_?" Syn's face grew an ugly grin

"Satan-sama has increased my powers"

"More proof that you are a weakling, Diavolla-kun" he smirked

"Yes, but when I kill you, I will become the most powerful demon in the world! The lord's favourite! Do not lie and say that is not cause for celebration"

"Why don't we take this outside, I would hate to destroy the moon dorms" Syn followed Koshka outside the gates with a smirk

"Then that is the first thing I will destroy" he purred, he was surprised as Koshka lifted a hand to his face, motioning him to shut up

"Do you hear that?" Syn narrowed his eyes and tuned his ears, he heard carefully hidden footsteps, coming towards them, he scoffed

"I am not so easily distracted, Polnoch'-san" Koshka rolled her eyes

"It isn't a human, or a vampire, because they can't hide their footsteps that well" Syn gasped

"It can't be…they're extinct!" Koshka swallowed nervously

"Apparently not" the footsteps stopped, far too close to them, Koshka's claws slid from their sheaths and she bared her fangs in warning

"Syn-kun, prepare for the fight of your life" she hissed, Syn growled quietly

"it isn't what you think, you're a fool Koshka-san, I will even prove you wrong" he strode off into the trees and soon came flying back in a bloody heap, Koshka swallowed and moved closer, she couldn't hear a heartbeat, she even pressed her ear against his chest, still missing the familiar _thump, thump_ of life. Koshka turned back to the trees, her own heart thumping hard in fear, she was weaker than she used to be, more vulnerable, and if she could be bested by an ex-human vampire…what chance did she have against this creature? A figure emerged from the trees, and Koshka's instincts all kicked in at once, every fibre of her being seemed to be screaming "_RUN AWAY!" _at the same time, again ignoring her instincts, Koshka stood her ground, the figure drew a sword, dyed red with the blood of millions of her kind

"I have waited for this for a long time…demon" the last of the demon hunters, alive and well….and thirsty for blood.

* * *

**A/N: BEST. CLIFFHANGAR. EVAAARRR!**

**Audience: didn't you say you would stop this?**

**Me: Neh :P I wanna do it for this chappie :3 Awwww...Syn's dead**

**Koshka: If you liked Syn then why did you make him such an asshole?**

**Me: Iuno...cos I needed a dickhead demon? So. Just Koshka and the big ol' demon hunter, who did away with Syn like he was nothing, to get a sense of the danger: Koshka is worried. :O**

**Sneak Peek of next chapter: A demon's weakness**

**"This sword has killed millions of your kin…and now…I shall add to the blood on it…" his eyes became malicious **

**"this sword will be covered in the blood of the most powerful demon in the world" Koshka closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall inside the crater, accepting defeat, the man put the tip of blade against her heart**

* * *

**Koshka: *looks at sneak peek* Aquila! D:**

**Me: You don't know what's going to happen, do you? I do have a habit of killing off my OCs, and it's written from 3rd person *evil grin***

**Koshka: :( Well...if I go down, it better be with a fight! *determined face* **

**Me: Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the goddess of war!**


	17. A demon's weakness

**Vampire knight is not mine**

**Thank you guys for supporting me with your favorites and follows!**

**kitty says: I love you**

** _  
|I wuv |  
|_****U****_ |**

(* . * )  
(_)~

* * *

Zero was sitting on the ground against a tree during sport, quietly drifting off to sleep, Yuki was beside him, already snoring quietly, he was watching Tengoku as she ran hurdles, she seemed to fly with every jump, and it was almost as if she glided across the ground, Tengoku stopped dead in her tracks at the same time as Zero shot up straight with a gasp, a faint scent, but he could define it clearly, sweet and entrancing, like the best honey there was, he almost smelled the red colour, the colour of the blood. Tengoku seemed distracted by something, she soon smiled, as if all her problems were sorting themselves out, Zero flinched as he heard something incredibly faint, was that…a cry of pain? He jumped into a standing position and sprinted away when nobody was looking  
_I wonder how long it'll take until they notice my absence_  
He thought while he ran, as he neared the source of the sweet scent, a crisp shout met his ears, despite the obvious pain, it was vocalized beautifully, and made him even more determined to find that person, the scent was getting stronger, he ran faster and came to the moon dorms, the wall keeping the humans out had a crater blown into it, inside the crater was a certain black haired, golden eyed ex-demon. Zero gaped at the sight, her body was covered in cuts and gashes, her uniform was torn beyond hope and blood was covering her, from the blood trailing from the corner of her lips, he guessed she had received a pretty fierce beating, there was another man near her, wielding a blood red sword, with many other weapons adorning his clothing, he had Koshka's blood on his hands, and a cruel grin on his face, his expression was familiar to Zero, he had worn the same one many times, whenever he was about to take down a vampire, the man grinned wider as he approached the injured girl, brandishing the sword, he leaned in close and Koshka watched him through weak half-closed eyes

"This sword has killed millions of your kin…and now…I shall add to the blood on it…" his eyes became malicious "this sword will be covered in the blood of the most powerful demon in the world" Koshka closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall inside the crater, accepting defeat, the man put the tip of blade against her heart

"Anything you want to say before I end you?" Koshka's eyes slid open and her lips parted

"_Tot, kto ya lyublyu…yego imya…eto_…Zero" the man pressed the sword into her skin, she gasped in pain

"Love…is a waste of time…especially for a monster like you" he growled in a voice Zero didn't hear, Koshka closed her eyes again

"_Net_" she whispered "_ya tebya lyublyu_…Zero" the demon hunter slowly drove the sword further into her chest, a gunshot rang, clear and loud, the demon hunter dragged the sword from Koshka and spun halfway, so he would always be able to see her, brandishing his weapon

"Show yourself!" Zero stepped out from the trees, the mere scent coming from Koshka's blood turning him into a slave, Koshka drove her claws into the brick of the wall, in a weakened attempt to pull herself out

"N-no…Zero…" she groaned, the hunter flicked his sword, it buried itself in her leg, a roar of pain tore free from her throat and she fell to her knees, looking up at the demon hunter

"_Ne…boleye_!" she cried, before he could blink, a bloody panther shoved past him and roared at Zero, who shook his head to snap out of the trance he was in and backed away, with her fire re-ignited, Koshka circled around and roared at the demon hunter, who produced a hook attached to a chain, Koshka ran at him with a very pronounced limp, she leaped and with a roar, tore her adversary's arm off, she ran off to ready another attack, but was caught as a hook buried itself in her back, she roared in pain and the demon hunter somehow managed to drag her backwards, Zero ran in and aimed his gun at the demon hunter, gritting his teeth and biting his lip to stop the blood from taking over again

"Stop" he snarled, the man slowly let go of the chain and raised his hand in surrender

"Drop the weapons. Now" Zero demanded, the hunter let all weapons fall to the ground, hiding a small dagger in his sleeve, Koshka got up and twisted her head around to break off the chain with her strong teeth, the hook still buried in her back, she prowled up to the demon hunter with a snarl, he smirked and threw the dagger, it cleaved into her eye, she roared and thrashed in pain, while Zero picked up the sword at his feet and stabbed the demon hunter, he dropped to the ground, dead. Meanwhile Koshka had transformed back, she jerked the dagger out of her eye, she roared in pain and used a single hand to cover her injury, Zero approached cautiously, in case she lashed out

"Koshka? Hey, are you okay?" Koshka raised her head, blood was gushing from her right eye, and the gash running through it from her eyebrow and down an inch under her eye, she slumped against a tree with a moan of pain

"They live" she groaned "The demon hunters live" before anything else, she collapsed from the blood loss.

When Koshka woke, she could only feel her left eye, she could feel heavy bandages covering the majority of her body, everywhere burned with pain, even twitching her tail sent spasms of pain through it, worried voices reached her ears  
_why do they always worry? Why do I make people worry?  
_she thought, tuning her consciousness into her ears

"Something has to be done, the offender? Have they been punished yet?" a male voice demanded

"Dead, I killed them" another male replied, there was a sigh, a new female voice joined the conversation

"She's okay, right? She won't…die?"

"No…she will live…but her body will be scarred for life" somebody sat next to Koshka, where was she? On something soft, covered by something soft, a small face pressed against her cheek, it was wet, Koshka smelled salty water, tears? The female voice spoke to her

"I'm sorry Cougar….I'm sorry I wasn't there to help" someone hushed her

"Yuki…you helped her by staying where you were safe" said a new male, thin arms wrapped around Koshka and the other person spoke

"Yuki, she needs rest…let her sleep" Yuki's face moved away from Koshka's

"Why hasn't she woken up yet? What's wrong with her?"

"We've tried everything, nothing has worked"

"Why don't we send her to a hospital?! They can help!"

"Yuki, she can't disguise her cat features right now, besides, doctors specialize in _humans_, I have no doubt that demons work differently"

"What about blood?" the second male's voice was quiet, there was a shocked silence

"Do you know _anything _about her? Koshka-chan is not a low-life level D like you, Kiryu-kun!" the first male spat the name

"No, she isn't, but I do spend more time with her than you do, she has told me before, that vampires are a lot like demons, and would it really hurt to try?" there was a pause, Koshka felt someone part her lips and press skin against her open mouth, a warm liquid eased onto her tongue, and she recognised it immediately as blood, someone sighed and pulled it from her mouth, then pushed warm, fleshy skin onto her lips, the skin parted and more blood flowed into her mouth, sweeter than the last, Koshka's eye slid open, she saw a single strand of silver hair, Zero lifted himself away and licked the remaining blood from his lips, Koshka looked around, half of her vision was gone, but she still saw Kaname glaring at Zero, the Chairman watching her, and Yuki running towards her

"KOSHKA!" she cried, hugging her, Koshka gasped in surprise and then groaned in pain, managing to lift a shaky hand and put it on Yuki's back in a return hug, she gently kissed her friend on the cheek

"Hey, it's alright" she croaked, then cleared her throat to make her voice smooth as normal

"Everything's okay Yuki…don't cry" Yuki sniffed and sat on the bed, looking at her friend, who smiled and wiped her tears away, moving painfully to sit up, cold hands lowered her back onto the bed

"Hey, try not to move, okay?" Koshka closed her eye and lifted her hand to gingerly touch the cloth covering her other eye

"What…?" she whispered, then sighed and looked around "Where are we?" Zero answered from his spot against the wall

"In the moon dorms, in Kuran-sempai's room" Kaname gently stroked Koshka's cheek

"I'm sorry I wasn't there Koshka-chan…I could have protected you" he said softly, shooting Zero a dangerous look

"I could have stopped you from getting hurt" Koshka sighed

"Kaname, stop. I see the hidden insults, if it weren't for Zero, I would be dead" Yuki tilted her head

"What?" Koshka smiled painfully

"Zero made the demon hunter submit, if it weren't for his bravery and kindness, I would no longer be living to tell you this, he rushed over the moment he heard my cry of pain, and didn't hesitate in protecting me…Kaname…you should be thanking him, instead of insulting him" Kaname swallowed and glared at Zero, who watched Koshka while leaning casually against the wall

"You're wrong Koshka…I did hesitate…the smell of blood…I could do nothing but watch as you were hurt"

"Zero, if you didn't shoot in warning, he would have run me through, I owe you my life…so it is yours" Kaname swallowed his pride

"Thank you, Kiryu-kun, for saving Koshka-chan" Zero smirked at the pureblood, who was clearly envious of him, Koshka smiled again and sat up, Zero tried to push her back down again, but he stopped at a one-eyed glare

"I'm fine" Zero sighed

"You're so stubborn"

"Meow" Zero smiled a little and Koshka carefully pushed her legs out of bed, only to find Zero's hands-accompanied by Kaname's-holding them back

"Koshka, your wounds!" she ignored them and pushed them away, standing up with her weight on the wall

"You're underestimating my abilities" she took a step and gasped in pain, falling, Zero caught her gently

"No, we aren't" Kaname murmured

"Damn cocky cats" Zero muttered affectionately, earning a smile from Koshka, the Chairman approached and took Koshka's hand, helping her stand again

"The only good part about getting injured, is the joy of getting back on your feet" Koshka smiled and let go of his hand

"_Net_, it's being able to rely on your own legs again" she gritted her teeth to prepare herself for the pain and walked out of the room, covering her limp. Zero smiled after her

"I don't know how to describe this girl…crazy comes close…"

"Stubborn." Kaname answered simply "describe her as stubborn, beautiful, and wise" Zero looked at the pureblood, for once they agreed on something, he left the room and knocked on Koshka's door, slightly curious of what she actually did to pass time

"It's open" her voice was smooth and he opened the door to find her sitting at a desk surrounded by paper, she looked at him and smiled

"_Privet_" he blinked

"Hey…are you feeling alright? I mean…are you still in pain?" she shrugged

"I'll get used to it" he stood behind her and looked over the pages, they were full of photos and drawings, he tilted his head

"What are you doing?" she finished a drawing of a demon and looked over her shoulder at him

"Nothing much…Zero…I have a question…" he turned his gaze onto her

"What is it?"

"How long was I asleep?" he shrugged

"A few days" Koshka looked out the window

"Hnn…" she seemed distracted, Zero put a hand on her head

"You going to the dance?" she shrugged

"Probably not" a smirk crossed Zero's lips

"I'll set Yuki on you" he threatened playfully, Koshka laughed

"Well, I guess it won't hurt…except for the dancing" Zero laughed

"Always the optimistic one"

"It's a gift" she replied with a playful growl, she opened a drawer and looked at a strange lump of metallic silver-red, Zero tilted his head slightly in curiosity, before he could ask what it was, Koshka turned again to talk to him

"_Izvinite_, I hate to kick you out…but can you please leave?" he smiled

"It's your room, you have the right to kick me out" he left, Koshka pulled the lump out of her drawer and smiled, before leaping out the window.

* * *

**A/N: Mystery lump?**

**Koshka: not telling**

**Me: you are learning quickly in the ways of the fanfic, my padawan**

**Koshka: I saw the original star wars movie, the ****_original _****original.**

**Me: :O**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Sneak peek for next chapter: Valentines day**

**"I'm looking for Zero, you won't tell on me?" Yuki laughed and kissed the half-blind girl on the cheek**

**"Got a night of fiery passion planned for valentine's day?" Koshka hit her friend on the head gently**

**"As if" Yuki laughed harder**

**"~You want to make a million silver haired demon babies~" she sang, Koshka rolled her eyes**


	18. Valentine's day

**Vampire knight is not mine**

**Thank you all for your support! Having so many favorites and follows makes me feel special!**

**Butterfly loves you**

.==-. .-==. \()8`-._ `. . ' _.-'8()/ (88" ::. \./ .:: "88) \_.'`-::::. (#) .::::-_/ `._... .q(_) p. ..._.' ""-..-' |=| `-..-"" .""' . ' |=| `. `"". ,':8(o)./ |=| \.(o)8:`. (O :8 ::/ \_/ \:: 8: O) \O `::/ \::' O/ ""-' `-""

* * *

**_Valentine's Day (St. Chocolatos day)_**

Koshka sat on a couch in the foyer of the moon dorms, her wounds had closed, forming scars in some places, and her eye was covered by a black patch (same as Yagari's), which was in turn covered by her hair, she leaned her head against the back of the couch and closed her eye

"_Proklyatyy chelovecheskiy devochek_" she muttered, Hanabusa raised an eyebrow

"Come again?" Koshka growled

"I said: goddamn human girls" she looked to the wooden doors "they're spoiled, expecting everyone to bow and come running at their beck and call, yet they change their loyalties with every passing mood…slutty little who-" she was cut off by Kaname as he walked down the stairs to join them

"Koshka-chan, the humans take this event very seriously, please be nice to them and accept your chocolates" Koshka groaned

"Not unless they have catnip in them" Kaname chuckled

"Let's go" Koshka changed her appearance and the night class followed Kaname to the gates and waited there as they opened, gates lined the path, each with the name of a student on them, when the students were dispatched to their gates, Koshka had an idea, a boy held chocolates out to her

"Polnoch'-sama…I got you these…to show you how I feel!" she made a sympathetic face

"_Izvinite_…I'm sorry…but I can't eat chocolate…or any sweets for that matter" he frowned, and so did the line of boys behind him

"C-can I ask you something then?" Koshka became aware of Zero's eye suddenly upon them

"Shoot"

"What happened to your eye?" Koshka blinked, her hand flew to her face and rested against the dark black patch covered by her hair, she bit her lip and closed her eye

"I was in a car accident…I'm sorry for causing you worry" he smiled sadly

"It's okay…you're alive, that's what matters" Koshka smiled warmly and walked to class, while the old vampire drabbled on about vampire history, she touched the gift she had prepared, hidden beneath her skirt, she glanced over at Kaname, who was absorbed in a book, she approached him and touched his shoulder, he looked at her and smiled

"What is it Koshka-chan?" she reached into her pocket

"Kaname, you constantly tell me that my claws are beautiful" Kaname smiled

"That's because they are" she pressed something into his hand

"Here, it will never dull, and its almost indestructible" she kissed him on the cheek and left, letting him admire the sharply curved tiger's claw in his hand.

Class finished early, to allow the night class more sleep to stay up the next night, while the rest of the night class slept, Koshka left the moon dorms, she landed quietly on the grass outside the newly repaired wall and inhaled deeply, looking for somebody, she found the scent, her eye flickered open and she took off, when she found Yuki, Koshka announced her presence to avoid scaring her, she hugged her friend and kissed her on the cheek, Yuki smiled

"Koshka, you should be in bed" Koshka chuckled and put a finger to her lips in an "it's a secret" gesture

"I'm looking for Zero, you won't tell on me?" Yuki laughed and kissed the half-blind girl on the cheek

"Got a night of fiery passion planned for valentine's day?" Koshka hit her friend on the head gently

"As if" Yuki laughed harder

"~You want to make a million silver haired demon babies~" she sang, Koshka rolled her eyes

"Just tell me where he is"

"He's in his room, ~where the bed is~" Koshka gave her another hit and walked to Zero's room, she knocked

"What do you want Yuki?" Zero answered through the door, Koshka opened it

"It's me" Zero cleared his throat a little

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Koshka tilted her head, her hair moved and her patch showed

"I didn't get to give you anything" he smiled

"You don't have to give me anything" Koshka chuckled and lifted the edge of her skirt a little, Zero's eyes went wide

"Uh, hang on Koshka" the demonic girl laughed

"It's okay Zero" she uncovered something wedge shaped and wrapped in cloth

"I'm not ready either" she handed him the gift, he blinked rapidly

"What is it?" she purred

"_Durak_, why don't you uncover it and see?" he unwound the cloth to find a small sheath, his mouth fell open and he drew a dagger from it, the blade was metallic silver-red, and the hilt had an amethyst set into it, he spent a few seconds admiring the weapon, Koshka smiled

"It recognises you as master…Zero…every drop of blood that touches this blade, will be converted into energy and siphoned into your body" he made a surprised sound

"Wow" Koshka carefully tucked some hair behind her ear

"I forged it deep in the fires of hell…you don't have to use it if you don't want to…but…_Schastlivyy Denʹ svyatogo Valentina_…happy Valentine's day" she turned to leave, Zero grabbed her arm

"Hey wait…I have a question" Koshka turned with a smile

"Shoot" he cleared his throat nervously

"Um…are we…actually a-a couple?"

* * *

**A/N: I bet you've all been waiting for that question, I have! (seriously, it took me half an hour to think of the answer -_-)**

**Koshka: ...you put him up to this, didn't you?...**

**Me: *change subject* best valentines day gift ever...A DAGGER, even better...A DAGGER FROM HELL**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow! I love getting any kind of feedback, hit me with your best shot! :D**

**Sneak peek of next chapter: The dance**

**Koshka sighed and let the smaller girl drag her out of the school grounds, a while later, they were wandering around town, Yuki dragging them into dress shops all over the place, where Koshka's unenthusiastic mumblings began to bug Yuki, and she exacted revenge by forcing the dresses onto the half-blind hybrid**


	19. The dance

**Vampire knight is not mine**

**I thank you for all your support, so does my bunny!**

**_  
|**** Than****k****you!_****|**

(^•^)/  
o(")(")

* * *

"I mean…since that day on the holidays…" Koshka shook her head

"_Net_…I will always hold to my word…but don't be fooled by it" Zero gritted his teeth, remembering how she had melted into the kiss, how it had felt so natural, like it was meant to happen

"What am I to you?" Koshka touched his arm and kissed his cheek

"My best friend" it seemed he was nothing more to anyone, a friend, a protector. He looked away and Koshka moved to look at his face

"You love me" he kept his eyes away from her, declining her an answer, which she still reaped from his eyes

"You do" she breathed, turning his face towards her "Don't you?" he gently held her wrist and moved her hand away from his face

"Yes" he turned to face her, still holding her wrist "for a long time" it was at that moment when all Koshka's support came crashing down, her limbs felt weak, her eye wide

"_On lyubit menya slishkom_..." she whispered, she closed her eye and pulled her hand away, as if afraid to touch him

"I'm sorry…" she left him alone in the room, watching her with eyes he struggled to keep unemotional, concealing his breaking heart.

Koshka raised an eyebrow

"_Nikoim obrazom_! You can't be serious" Yuki growled

"Hey, you owe me, you know how hard it is to work with a grumpy face? He doesn't even talk anymore!" Koshka rolled her eye

"That, I seriously doubt" Yuki pouted

"Okay, he talks, but barely ever! And its only ever work, work, work, blah, blah, blah!" Koshka sighed and let the smaller girl drag her out of the school grounds, a while later, they were wandering around town, Yuki dragging them into dress shops all over the place, where Koshka's unenthusiastic mumblings began to bug Yuki, and she exacted revenge by forcing the dresses onto the half-blind hybrid, Yuki brought forth many growls of annoyance, and even, when confronted with a flowing pink dress with white frills, Koshka snarled and snapped at her friend's hand, at which Yuki laughed

"Come on, I'm hungry" she led her friend to a sweet shop nearby and sat down, ordering a parfait and milkshake, when the waitress asked Koshka for her order she tilted her head, sitting down next to her friend

"Do you have any Pastila?" the waitress scribbled it down "and to drink?"

"Kvas" **A/N: Pastila is a Russian delicacy, like Turkish delight, and Kvas is a Russian drink made from fermented bread. **

Yuki giggled

"Are you sure you don't want any vodka?" Koshka raised an eyebrow

"It isn't that cold" Yuki face palmed

"We need to work on your sense of humour" Koshka blinked

"I understand the joke, but it's a bit stereotype, isn't it?"

"That's the point" Koshka sighed

"_Chert yaponskiy_, It'll take me a million years to understand you" the waitress arrived with their food and they both dug in, Yuki pouted

"What does Russian food taste like?"

"food, surprisingly enough" Yuki laughed and Koshka handed her a bit of Pastila

"Here" she nibbled at it curiously and the shop bell rang as the door opened, Zero approached the table, and with visible trouble, kept his eyes away from Koshka

"I'm supposed to bring you two back to school" Yuki thrust the Pastila into his face

"Try this!" he raised an eyebrow

"Why?"

"Do it or I'll make Koshka force-feed you" he ate it, Yuki grinned "How is it?" he shrugged

"It's alright, now come on" the girls followed him out the door, but gave him his space

"What are we going to do?! We don't have any dresses, and the dance is tonight!"

"You know, this isn't really my problem, I don't have to go" Yuki punched her weakly in the shoulder

"Yes you do"

"That was pathetic"

"You're coming"

"If you shut up"

"Yay!" Koshka rolled her eye

"We're moving a bit slow for my taste, who wants a free ride on the back of a panther?" she transformed without waiting for an answer, Zero finally spoke to her, his voice hesitant

"Can you see properly as a panther?" she shook her head and Yuki crouched to look at her dead eye, it was like her other eye, but it was cloudy and dead, obviously useless. Koshka closed her eyes

"Half-blindness is common in felines, shall we go?" Yuki sat on her back, perched just behind her shoulder blades and grabbing fistfuls of her fur to avoid falling off, the panther started at a walk

"See you at school…Zero" she said quietly, then took off at a sprint, Yuki couldn't help but marvel at the huge bulky muscles rippling under the glossy black fur, Koshka didn't even pant, despite the formidable speeds she reached and crossed with ease, in less than a few minutes they were in the Chairman's office, which Yuki had to open for the panther she was riding on, she grinned

"Hi Chairman!" the Chairman smiled

"Hello Yuki, hello Koshka" Koshka purred

"_Privet_ Kaien-kun, what did you need us for?"

"You need to start getting ready! Um…where's Zero?"

"Slow" Koshka answered simply, Yuki giggled

"I think Koshka broke the speed of sound" the panther rolled its eyes

"_Net_, I didn't go that fast, Yuki, you need to get off me" Yuki got off and linked her arms around Koshka's sleek black neck

"See ya Cougar" she ran out the door and into the moon dorms, a box was waiting for her on her bed of cushions, she had transformed to open the door and gently lifted the lid of the box, she purred and carefully lifted out its contents, she smiled to herself.

Zero stood at the entrance to the great hall, waiting for the students to arrive, somebody poked his cheek

"Zeeerrroooo" he looked at the Chairman, he was in a ridiculous getup, with a frilly collar and brown and yellow coat

"Thank you for keeping watch for me" Zero glared at him

"Well I didn't exactly have a choice, considering it was an order from the Chairman" the Chairman made a face

"My! You're so serious! Don't think of it as an order, more a request between friends" he let Zero consider his words when they were interrupted

"Oh, I didn't realize you would be here before us Zero!" both men turned their heads to see Yuki in a flowing pale pink dress, the back extended to her ankles, but the front only dropped to her knees, she wore a pink strip around her neck with a rose pinned to it and light pink heels to match, holding her hand and walking beside her was Koshka, her sleek black hair fell in waves, covering the right half of her face so nobody could see the patch, her dress was long and bloody crimson, with a slit traversing up one side of the skirt, all the way to her thigh, the chest was a neat V and she had a necklace with a large fang on it, it was silver and had diamonds inlaid, the tip of the fang dipped in between her breasts, drawing the eye to them, she had a black calla lily in her free hand and her feet were held by simple red heels, pale scars adorned her beautiful light skin, giving her both the look and the air of a warrior goddess

"_Dobryy vecher_" she greeted politely, the Chairman gasped

"Oh my Yuki is all dressed up for me, and Koshka too! You both look so pretty! Let me take a photo" he ran off in search of his camera and Koshka's eye followed him

"That's my cue to disappear" Yuki held her hand tighter

"Oh no you don't"

"Try and stop me" Koshka easily slipped out of her grasp and approached Zero, she pressed the lily into his hand

"Here…it's a stubborn plant, it just won't die, no matter what…_kak moya lyubovʹ k tebe_" she left them outside and entered the hall, Kaname managed to be the first one to talk to her

"I'm glad you wore the dress Koshka-chan" Koshka smiled

"It's beautiful, thank you"

"May I…have this dance?" he offered his hand out and she took it, he led her to the balcony and they danced to a song which wasn't playing, they danced to their own song, which Koshka sang

"_Ya slyshal tot taynyy akkord  
Chto sygral David I tem ugodil Gospodu,  
No vy deystvitelʹno ne zabotyatsya o muzyke, ne tak li?  
Eto idet kak eto  
Chetvertyy, pyatyy  
Neznachitelʹnoye padeniye, mazhornyy podʺyem  
Zaputannyy korolʹ sochinyayet Alliluyya_

Alliluyya, Alliluyya,  
Alliluyya, Alliluyya

Vasha vera byla krepka, no ty khotel dokazatelʹstv,  
Vy videli, kak ona kupalasʹ na kryshe  
Yeye krasota v lunnom svete svergla vy  
Ona privyazala tebya k kukhonnomu stulu,  
Ona razbila tvoy tron, I ona otrezala volosy  
I iz tvoikh ust ona obratila Alliluyya

Alliluyya, Alliluyya,  
Alliluyya, Alliluyya" she was stopped before she made the next verse, by a pained look directed at her from across the room

* * *

**A/N: The song Koshka sang is hallelujah, I just love that song (otherwise I'm a ****_huge_**** metalhead) it's pretty easy to guess who the look is from, but for the sake of the awesome people who don't, I won't say ;)**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow! Tell me your favorite character in the review and they'll answer it!**

**Sneak peek of next chapter:The change**

**"Please…stop acting like I am someone to be treasured" he let his teeth touch her neck, but pulled away as they sharpened into fangs**

**"You would rather if I devoured you mercilessly?"**

**"Yes" she answered without hesitation, catching him by surprise, he looked at her patch, avoiding her eye**

**"You know I could never do something like that"**

**"Then why did you offer?"**

**"It wasn't an offer!"**


	20. The change

**I don't own vampire knight**

**Thank you for all your support :3  
**

_

\ =\

(_)) ( \-

(_))

* * *

Kaname noticed her pause and tilted his head

"Is something wrong?" Koshka smiled

"_Net_…if you would excuse me…I have to help someone" she bowed politely and Kaname remained on the balcony as she entered the hall and walked across the room, Yuki found her

"Koshka, do you know where Kaname-sama is?" the cat girl swept her head towards the balcony and Yuki followed her eye

"Thank you!" she kissed her friend on the cheek and trotted over to the balcony, Koshka continued on her way, a random boy approached her

"Polnoch'-sempai…I finished all my duties early so I could see you…please…may I have this dance?" Koshka smiled sadly

"_Izvinite_, but my injuries still restrict my movements, I can barely walk, let alone dance" he frowned

"Oh, I'm sorry" he bowed and walked away to his friends, Koshka's eye followed him  
_Good, humans should not enter the dark world, stay in the light, where you are safe  
_She turned and found her target

"You know, you would look so handsome if you just smiled…Zero" he shrugged, avoiding her eye

"I will when I find a reason to smile" she put a hand on his shoulder

"Your life is too short to spend it in sadness and angst" he looked away

"With the monster I am, I will live a long, insane life" Koshka leaned up to his ear

"Insanity is a matter of perspective" she pressed her lips onto his cheek, then hesitated before capturing his lips with her own, the kiss was desperate, and she pulled away to smile at him weakly

"_Ya tebya lyublyu_"

"I don't understand Russian"

"I know…that's why I spoke it" she closed her eye and left the hall, inhaling deeply, on the balcony she spotted Kaname and Yuki dancing together, but that wasn't what she was looking for, she hung her head

"Too long…far too long…nobody else can end it…I have to end it" she murmured to herself, somebody caught her arm as she moved away, she was swung into somebody's arms and held tight, somebody's lips tickled her still humanoid ear as they spoke

"Stop toying with my feelings Koshka, do you love me the same way I love you…or not?" Koshka bit her lip, Zero's chest tensed against her back as he held her tighter, Koshka's eye widened as Satan came to her mind, telling her something that would change her life, she fell limp as all of her energy was used to converse with him, Zero gasped

"Koshka?"

"Shh" she managed to say, she dropped to the ground and closed her eye

"_Demonov takiye zhe, kak vampiry_" she whispered, opening her eye, Zero was crouched in front of her, his hand on her cheek and his eyes full of worry

"Koshka? Are you okay?" Koshka repeated Satan's words in her mind, again and again, she finally cleared her mind, the words' one purpose finally clear, she put a hand on Zero's and lowered her gaze

"_Spasibo…Lord D'yavol_" she looked up at Zero's face

"Koshka?" she smiled

"I'm fine" she stood up  
_For the first time in billions of years…I'm fine  
_She swallowed and looked around, the area was clear bar her and Zero, she let her cat features show, her tail flicking out of the slit up the side of her dress and her claws poking out of the small heels, she offered her hand out to Zero and he took it, letting her pull him closer, she bit her lip, her fang drew blood and Zero's eyes flashed the same crimson red as her dress

"Zero…I know you need it…" she held her hair in one hand, baring the right side of her neck, Zero cradled the back of her head and tilted it up so he was looking straight into her single golden eye

"I can survive…besides…it would be a sin to break such perfect skin" Koshka smiled

"Oh, don't go Christian on me" she joked, Zero stayed serious

"I don't have to be Christian to know what sin is" she tilted her head

"Please…stop acting like I am someone to be treasured" he let his teeth touch her neck, but pulled away as they sharpened into fangs

"You would rather if I devoured you mercilessly?"

"Yes" she answered without hesitation, catching him by surprise, he looked at her patch, avoiding her eye

"You know I could never do something like that"

"Then why did you offer?"

"It wasn't an offer!" he said defensively "Why would you ever want to die?!" Koshka looked at him with a sadness in her eye, a deep sadness

"_Ya odin_" she murmured, hugging him so his face was a hairs breadth away from her neck, he groaned quietly and inhaled the scent of her perfect skin, the ugly scars covering her body were mute on her neck, and he was about to change that, he pressed his lips onto her neck, then his tongue, finding such an addictive taste that he couldn't deal with only having it in a tiny dose, he ran his tongue over his sharp fangs, and plunged them into her neck, millions of memories met his inner eyes, the kind which could only be acquired by billions of years of life, and the taste! The taste he found was one nothing could compare to, sweet and rich in flavour, like aged wine, even Yuki's blood had the slight bitterness of youth, a great shuddering sigh escaped Koshka's lips and she fell limp into his arms. Zero stopped and gasped, finally withdrawing his fangs from her neck

"Koshka?!" he ignored Kaname's glare boring into his back from the balcony and shook her

"Koshka!" she groaned and suddenly gasped in pain, her head flicked up and he glimpsed her unfocussed gold eye

"Koshka!" she began to shake violently and uncontrollably, then she stilled and became stiff, breathing heavily

"Thank…you…Zero" she stood up and covered her good eye with her hand

"I may just have a chance now" she let her hand drop and watched him for a minute, she then grabbed his hand, pulling her own body close to his and claimed his lips in a kiss, there was something extremely desperate about the kiss, desperate, and almost sad, Zero put a hand on the back of her head  
_I won't let her go, not again  
_he thought, opening his lips and claiming dominance, Koshka gently tugged away, he held her fast

"Zero" she murmured into his lips, he finally let her go, she smiled sadly and began to walk away backwards, still holding his hand

"Goodbye Zero…_mozhet vam nayti mir_" she let go of his hand and closed her eye, turning away to hide the blood red tears which had begun to escape and slide silently down her cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Koshka's crying? this can't be good. And any of you who speak Russian, or can read phonetic Russian, don't give it away!**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow!  
**

**Sneak peek for next chapter: Suspicions and betrayal  
**

**The forest was dark, but Koshka's catlike eyes were perfectly adapted to seeing in the dark, the moon went into hiding behind a cloud, Koshka's ears were pricked to every miniscule sound, a figure in white flew across her vision, she stopped walking and closed her eye**


	21. Suspicions and betrayal

**Vampire knight is not mine, Koshka, Tengoku, Syn, Orez and Emanak are mine, Henrī belongs to henryjohnkemp **

**WOOT WOOT! BREAK OUT THE CAKE AND SODA, IT'S TIME TO CELEBRATE! 100 PAGES**

**ONE HUNDRED! COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOUR SUPPORT MAKING ME HAPPY AND WANT TO KEEP WRITING!**

66666

{ . _ . _ . _ . _ . }

** ^cake^ :)**

* * *

The forest was dark, but Koshka's catlike eyes were perfectly adapted to seeing in the dark, the moon went into hiding behind a cloud, Koshka's ears were pricked to every miniscule sound, a figure in white flew across her vision, she stopped walking and closed her eye

"_Odolzhite mne vashu vlastʹ, gospodin D'yavol, odolzhite mne vashu ruku v borʹbe s sopernikom tvoim i moim, sushchestvo sveta_" she chanted, opening her wary yellow eye

"I know you're here, angel" a ghostly figure in a white dress glided towards her, white feathery wings sprouting from its back, its long hair was pure white and its eyes were baby blue, yet sharp

"Your aura has changed, demon, but years of experience will not help you now, god offers me power, and shares his own power" Koshka snarled

"You are right, you disgusting creature of the light, tell god, tell the angels, lord _D'yavol's _most loyal and powerful servant has regained her power"

"I don't think you are worthy of that title, all angels and demons alike know you as a renegade, one who defied orders for her own personal gain" Koshka clenched her fists

"_Nervy_! You will regret saying that" she growled, as leathery red wings sprouted from her back, held up by black bones, the leather was tattered and clawed as if through many fights, the angel smirked

"You intend to take this fight to the sky?" she spread her wings and leaped gracefully off the ground, flying high to find a good position to attack from, Koshka followed suit, looking more demonic than ever with one eye, black hair and a red dress

"I knew you were untrustworthy from the start, Tengoku-tenshi" **A/N: Tenshi is Japanese for angel, the reason it is Japanese rather than Russian, is because Koshka is using it as an honorific**

Tengoku smirked

"Too bad that lover of yours didn't share the same suspicions" Koshka's eye narrowed

"Kaname?" Tengoku laughed

"Oh no, I'm talking about that silver haired beauty you hold close" Koshka gasped

"Zero? What did you do, _skazhi mne pryamo seychas, prezhde chem ya pitʹ krovʹ iz tvoyego cherepa!_"

"Oh, such a bold threat, so you do love him" Koshka snarled

"What did you do?!" Tengoku laughed, it sounded too evil for an angel, but if it were a human's ears, her laugh would be delicate and beautiful

"I seduced him, you didn't sense his guilt when you spoke? When you kissed? His loyalty is strong, but fell victim to charming words, it seems that spells of the skin have no use" Koshka's breath caught, she roared and dove at the angel, the attack fuelled by rage, Tengoku gasped as she was caught and thrown into the ground, she had expected the attack, but not the ferocity, she hit the dirt with a huff and climbed back to her feet, shaking the dirt off her wings, she flapped her way up to Koshka again with a smirk, running a finger over her lips

"Hm, he tastes like…nature…" every word hit home, Koshka roared again, but Tengoku was ready, they collided and Koshka struggled to keep her bearings, the two parted and collided many times, an age old clash between angel and demon, a third shape joined the clash, sending Tengoku spiralling off into the night, Koshka turned to the new creature

"I didn't need help!" the man smirked

"Lord Satan sent me to help you, your prayer has been answered" Koshka inspected the man, he had long white hair which blew in the wind and dark blue eyes like the twilight depths of the ocean, his black leathery wings were huge, and he wore a black jacket, open to show his muscled chest and matching black jeans, there was evident hatred towards her in his eyes

"If we combine our powers, we can defeat the angel with ease"

"I don't need your help! This is a personal matter!"

"Then why did you pray to lord Satan?"

"I thought he would grant me power, not another demon! I don't need you, you are worthless and inexperienced!" hurt flashed across his eyes

"I have battle experience!"

"How old are you, what is your name, and what is your demon name?" he raised his head proudly

"My name is Henrī Kenpu, I am 23 years old and my demon name is Ōku no tango no otoko" Koshka snarled

"Lord _D'yavol _didn't send you to help me, he sent you to watch me! He suspects treachery!" Henrī snarled back

"I know nothing of Lord Satan's plans, but-LOOK OUT!" he cut himself off and shoved her out of the way as an enraged angel sped towards her, Koshka recovered and growled

"Don't think I forgive you, _malysh_" before she shot away after Tengoku, Henrī followed in defiance, watching as Koshka sank her teeth into the angel's arm, the blood which escaped was not crimson red, but a pearly liquid, like melted silver, a wild naked fury was burning in the hybrid's eye, one he knew to stay from, he lowered to the ground and watched, ready to dive in whenever Koshka would need healing. Koshka half-closed her eye and spread her arms wide, extracting her claws, fire dewed on the tips of her claws, red as hell itself, the fire grew until it engulfed her claws completely, she swung her hands as if to clap, the fire melted together as it flew from her fingers to form a massive fiery ball of death, which flew towards Tengoku, the angel smirked, she was anticipating this attack.

Zero remained outside the dance hall, he couldn't bring his legs to move back inside, so he stayed, awaiting Koshka's return, his mind was on nothing else, only the demon, and what strange things had come to pass, he had no doubt that his were the first fangs to pierce her neck, and her reaction had been less than normal, he wondered if he should tell Yuki about it, but he didn't tell Yuki much anyway, if he suddenly came out with something like this, it would seem strange, and he didn't need fake suspicion arising, his mind seemed to continuously return to Koshka's kiss, the sad, desperate feeling, almost like saying a wordless goodbye, his thoughts flickered to an age old memory of when he was just a child

_Clutching at Ichiru's hand, Zero walked his twin to the playground of their grade school_

_"You should run around a bit, it might help" he said, referring to the sickness his brother had recently recovered from, Ichiru just shook his head_

_"I don't want to, I'm fine Zero-chan" his deep violet eyes glided to the edge of the playground_

_"Hey look" Zero followed his gaze and the two walked hand-in-hand to the interesting group, there were four or five adults there, all wearing camouflage style clothes, most of them were men, but there was one young woman, she had long black hair tied back in a ponytail, and was wearing camouflage trousers with a black shirt, obviously having taken her camouflage jacket off, she had a white plaster on her cheek, and most of the others had remains of injuries; half-closed wounds, scars, terrible bruises, some of them were even limping, one of the men caught the young boys staring_

_"Hey Lionheart, you have a couple of fans" the woman looked over her shoulder at Zero and Ichiru, a blush gathered on both the twins' cheeks, she was more beautiful from the front, her face was soft and kind, her golden eyes wise, and while the men wore scowls, she had a look of cool curiosity, she knelt on one knee so she could see the young boys better_

_"Hey, how are you?" she had an accent which was hard to place, but it certainly wasn't Japanese. Zero felt an urge to protect his brother, his instinct told him that this woman could do a lot of damage if she wanted to_

_"Who are you?" the woman smiled_

_"Most call me Lionheart" she answered coolly, she didn't talk like the other adults, speaking to them as if they were stupid, or babies, but as if she were their equal, she also seemed to ignore Zero's tone_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"My peers and myself are here to give you a presentation on the army" Ichiru swallowed nervously from beside him_

_"Are you an angel?" Lionheart smiled as if that were a very ironic thing to say_

_"No, I'm not an angel"_

_"But you're so pretty" Zero bit his lip_

_"Have you ever been in a war?" Lionheart nodded, then gestured to everyone in her group_

_"We've all been in wars, mostly fighting together, but I have survived the most"_

_"That can't be true, how can you win a war without being hurt?" she ignored the cutting edge of his comment_

_"By listening to my orders, and taking bold risks" the twins were silent, Lionheart smiled again_

_"So what are your names?" the two looked at each other, deciding on a trick_

_"One of us is Zero, and one of us is Ichiru" Zero said, Lionheart kept her eyes on him_

_"Who is older?"_

_"Zero" they both answered at once, Lionheart put a hand on Ichiru's shoulder_

_"Ichiru-kun" she looked at Zero "And Zero-kun" the twins pouted, unhappy that she saw through them so easily_

_"Hey Lionheart, we gotta go" one of the men called, Lionheart nodded and stood up, the boys waved_

_"Goodbye" she smiled at them again_

_"Let me tell you something, it isn't "goodbye", it's "until we meet again""_

_"Why?" sadness flashed across her eyes, Zero only just caught it_

_"Because goodbye…is forever"_

* * *

**A/N: I WANT KOSHKA'S WINGS! Lol, I love how when Tengoku is talking about Koshka's lover, she automatically goes Kaname? :o LOL  
**

**Henrī is not my OC he belongs to henryjohnkemp, you are not allowed to complain, because he has personally come up to me (in real life mind you) and asked.**

**Please continue to Review, Favorite and Follow!  
**

**Sneak peek for next chapter: broken hearts and broken bodies**

**"Our battle…is in the sky" she spread her wings, Zero firmly held her arm**

**"Look, I let you go, that was a mistake, but don't leave"**

**"****_Ne ostavlyatʹ?_**** Why not?" her dark blue eye was dead serious, so many things were confusing to him at that moment, her eye, her wings, her injuries, her battle.**


	22. Broken hearts and broken bodies

**Vampire knight is not mine :)**

**Thank you for all the favorites and follows :) your gift is the sword of dagger!**

/\ / / \ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | _ | | | _ /_| |_ |_\ ww MM _MM_ (& &) ~~~~

* * *

Zero continued to watch the darkness as it edged towards midnight  
_Goodbye is forever  
_Lionheart's parting words echoed in his mind, a crack sounded above him, which would be drowned out by music and chatter if he were inside, he jumped and looked up, something had hit the building, and was rapidly falling to the ground, he leaped out of the way as it hit the ground, creating a bigger crater than on the side of the hall, he approached it, it was shaped like a cocoon, but was made of torn leather overlapping more torn leather, solid black sticks ran along some places and the whole thing was covered in splotches of dark red and silvery-white, he drew the dagger without thinking, the dagger Koshka gave him, it glinted in the moonlight and he held it defensively, the cocoon rustled and opened slowly, inside was a red figure, Zero gasped, the cocoon was actually a pair of torn leathery red wings, the sticks were black bones, and the red figure was Koshka, shaken and bleeding, with a torn dress and covered in blood and a strange silver liquid, but Koshka! She looked up at him with a calm eye, a _forced_ calm eye, with both hands cradling her side, Zero hurriedly sheathed the dagger and ran to her

"What the hell is going on Koshka?!" she carefully climbed up, folding her wings behind her back and still cradling her side

"Zero, are you okay?" he couldn't help but laugh, here Koshka was, after smashing into a building and falling to the ground, she was asking if _he _was okay

"I'm fine…what…Koshka you're bleeding!" he moved her hand to see the hole in her side, gleaming with blood

"Koshka…what have you done to yourself?" she inhaled deeply, touching his hand

"_Nichego_, It's nothing" she looked at the sky, something white was next to the moon, not a star, but she spotted wings

"I have to go" he grabbed her arm

"I'm not letting you go, you're hurt and trying to run into battle! I just know it!" her eye became serious dark blue

"Zero, you never found my fear, and I'm calling in the favour, I want you to stay here" his heart fluttered

"No…that's not true…it's me, isn't it? Your fear is me" Koshka bit her lip and looked away

"Isn't it?" he insisted, she slowly nodded her head, Zero stopped breathing, his heart seemed to skip a beat, then two, he suspected it, but he didn't realize, it was more of a stab in the dark, a blind guess in hope that it would be true

"Koshka, let me come with you, I can help you" she shook her head, the white thing in the air was closer

"Our battle…is in the sky" she spread her wings, Zero firmly held her arm

"Look, I let you go, that was a mistake, but don't leave"

"_Ne ostavlyatʹ?_ Why not?" her dark blue eye was dead serious, so many things were confusing to him at that moment, her eye, her wings, her injuries, her battle

"I'm afraid you'll say goodbye" he murmured, she smiled sadly

"Until we meet again…_v mire posle etogo_" she whispered into his ear, then flapped massively, overwhelming him with wind and lifting her broken body into the sky, she flew towards the white shape and proceeded to chase it, something smacked into Zero, throwing him to the ground, he quickly climbed to his feet to see a huge figure, standing taller than him, with gigantic black wings which blocked out the moon, his senses told him it wasn't a vampire, so he drew the hell dagger for the second time that night, the creature grabbed him by the shirt, he flicked the dagger to its neck, silently wishing he could wield it better, the creature snarled, baring fangs

"Where is Polnoch'-san?" Zero growled in response, pressing the dagger harder into its neck, a roar sounded

"Henrī-kun!" the creature looked up and Zero glimpsed Koshka in flight, looking deadly and demonic as she snarled

"He is not our enemy" the white shape crashed into her and they struggled, the demon let go of Zero and he withdrew the dagger, watching the black winged creature, whose deep blue eyes were where he wanted his own, on the fight between Koshka, and the strange white thing, Koshka threw it to the ground, diving after it, Zero's eyes grew wide as the white thing rolled onto all fours and looked at him

"Hello again Zero-kun" Tengoku purred, Zero grew pale at the memory of what had happened between them, Tengoku smiled as Koshka landed gracefully next to her

"Is that proof enough?" Koshka snarled and grabbed Tengoku's arm, snapping the bone and impairing it, but her eye was sad light blue, unfocussed and troubled, Tengoku stood up and backed away a little, panting in pain, she looked to the sky and closed her eyes, her body exploding into petals, Zero jumped back, but Koshka and the demon she called Henrī weren't affected, Koshka raised her eye to the stars

"That's how you go to heaven" she murmured distantly, then eyed Henrī

"Leave, tell lord _D'yavol; _next time, don't answer my prayers" Henrī gritted his fangs, then exploded into a cloud of black smoke, Koshka groaned and dropped to her knees, finally able to relax, Zero ran over and knelt with her

"Koshka! Quick, I'll take you to the infirmary" she shook her head

"Let me bleed, let me believe I am still even a tiny bit human" she spat, her wings folded and melted into the skin of her back, her catlike features retracting too, Zero was surprised at her tone, like she had been betrayed  
_But she has, hasn't she? You betrayed her Zero  
_The voice in his head said, he looked up at the balcony, Kaname was standing with Yuki, watching them, only staying there to avoid bringing his fiancée into the battle which would ensue, Koshka stood, Zero reached out to help but she batted his hand away

"_Ne trogayte menya, s rukami, kotoryye kosnulisʹ yeye" _she hissed, Zero looked back to the hall

"I'll go…but…if you need help I will always be here for you" she didn't answer, he returned to the hall, he would probably get into trouble, but he didn't care, he felt empty, like something was taken from his body, he engraved the words into his mind, remembering to look it up as soon as possible, but it wasn't the words, it wasn't even the tone, it was her harshness in refusing his help, the roughness of her touch when she slapped his hand away, that was what told him, he did something very wrong.

Koshka sat on her bed in a new dress, hair still wet from her shower, rolling over and over to clear her mind from the fragments of sentences, speaking over each other, fading in and out, and being a general pain in the ass  
_Fragment of a demon….you didn't sense his guilt….it's me, isn't it?...I'm afraid you'll say goodbye….I know nothing of lord Satan's plans..…he tastes like nature….spells of the skin….charming words….I will always be here for you…..As long as it makes you feel better, I will gladly die….do you love me the same way I love you?...why do you talk of _him_….are you an angel?  
_Her eye flew open; she had to get out, somewhere! She ran from the room, back to the dance hall, she climbed the building using her claws, and sat on the roof, slowly rocking herself and singing her lullaby to clear her head

_"Kogda nastupayet nochʹ na angela,  
On provodit k zvezdam,  
Pri denʹ vypadayet na demona,  
Oni begut ot sveta.  
Pochemu tak silʹno otlichayutsya?  
Pochemu tak protivopolozhnymi?  
Pochemu nikogda ne nezhnyy?  
Pochemu nikogda roda?  
Kogda zhiznʹ padayet na cheloveka,  
Oni menyayutsya, dlya nikh,  
Kogda smertʹ padayet na vampira,  
Ikh narusheniye budet polozhitʹ im konets.  
Pochemu tak silʹno otlichayutsya?  
Pochemu tak protivopolozhnymi?  
Pochemu nikogda ne nezhnyy?  
Pochemu nikogda roda?  
Kogda golod padayet na angela,  
Oni berut sladkiye frukty,  
Pri golodanii padayet na demonov,  
Oni prazdnik ploti.  
Pochemu tak silʹno otlichayutsya?  
Pochemu tak protivopolozhnymi?  
Pochemu nikogda ne nezhnyy?  
Pochemu nikogda roda?  
Pochemu nikogda roda?" _she bit her lip as a vampire jumped onto the roof.

* * *

**A/N: Sup guys! I'm having my own kind of poll here (I don't want to use the poll XD) Leave a review with your favorite character (I would like to know why too, but you don't have to!) the winner after whenever I can be bothered, will have something awesome happen to them!**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Sneak Peek for next chapter: Leave your mind**

**he grinned and took her hand, they jumped down together and entered the hall, where they danced, more playfully than romantically, Koshka's eye was a joyful light yellow**


	23. Leave your mind

**Vampire knight is not mine**

**Thanks everyone, I've been getting lots of Favorites and Follows and it's a real pick-me-up! -I'm sick :~(- here's a flower for you!**

/ -_-\ / / \ / / \ \ \ / \_\_/ \\ -\\ _ \\ / / _ \\/_/ \ \ -/ \_\/- -/ \\ / /- -/ / \\ \\

* * *

Takuma approached Koshka

"What are you doing up here, all alone?" she shrugged

"I like to be alone" he smiled

"Can I be alone with you?" she stood

"You know, it's cold up here, do you want to dance?" he grinned and took her hand, they jumped down together and entered the hall, where they danced, more playfully than romantically, Koshka's eye was a joyful light yellow and Takuma spun her, she laughed in joy and bliss and stumbled when he stopped, he caught her as she fell in a dizzy daze, laughing, when she was standing upright she kissed him gently on the cheek and thanked him for the dance, she left, her head full of joyful thoughts, clear of the torment from earlier, and threaded her way through the crowd, idly singing her lullaby, her mood faded as the thoughts crept in again, she leaned against a pillar and closed her eye, somebody approached her, she smelt Kaname and scrunched her eye shut

"What is it Kaname?" she opened her eye to see Kaname with a hurt look

"You changed" she cast her eyes down her body, her demonic red and black dress had crossed straps, making a diamond shape in the middle, where her fang necklace rested

"Yeah, I got the dress dirty" she lied sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck, Kaname's eyes softened, he caressed her cheek

"It's fine, you look beautiful…no matter what you wear" Zero watched from across the room, overcome by the desire to punch Kaname in his pretty-boy face for touching Koshka like that  
_It isn't my place to feel possessive, she clearly doesn't want me like that  
_He thought  
_Her words reflect that in enough clarity to hurt  
_Truly, he didn't understand her words, but he doubted they were positive, from the hatred in her voice  
_Maybe she really does love Kaname, now that I think about it, fearing me doesn't mean she loves me  
_He looked down, he didn't want to see Kaname inching closer to Koshka, he didn't want to see their lips meet.

Zero and Yuki were in The Chairman's residence, sitting in front of the fireplace with books scattered around them, Yuki was lying on the floor studying for the history test, and Zero was on the couch with a Russian-to-Japanese dictionary in his lap and a book on angels and demons sitting open next to him, he was looking out the window, it was snowing outside, he pondered over Koshka's angry words  
_Don't touch me, with those hands that touched her!  
_He remembered saying similar words to Yuki after discovering her infatuation with Kaname, but another phrase Koshka had said was lodged in his mind  
_Let me bleed, let me believe I am still even a tiny bit human  
_He didn't exactly understand human/cat hybrids, but he figured that meant that she was half-human  
_Still even a tiny bit human…  
_His eyes widened  
_She's changed somehow, her human side is gone! But if it wasn't replaced with a cat….what is she?  
_The Chairman called out from the kitchen

"I hope you two don't mind, but I've invited a guest for dinner" Yuki's eyes lit up while Zero's darkened, they soon heard him running to the door, Zero prepared himself for snide comments of spite and triumph but got none, he heard The Chairman's voice

"Don't shake the snow off yet! You look so pretty, go show Yuki and Zero!" he looked over as a snow tiger padded silently into the room, one of its eyes was dead and it was covered in glittering snow  
**A/N: Yes my snow glitters so shut up  
**Yuki looked over as Zero kicked her gently

"Oh, Cougar-chan! You look so pretty!" she grinned, The Chairman appeared next to the cat

"Doesn't she?" he fawned, Koshka rolled her eyes and shook, the melted snow showered everybody with freezing water, she looked at The Chairman

"Anyway, you summoned me _Predsedatel'_?" The Chairman grinned

"I wanted you to have dinner with us!" Koshka looked around the room, clearly seeing the dictionary and info book Zero was reading

"Thank you" The Chairman left the room to finish cooking; Koshka walked silently to lie on the carpet next to Yuki

"Need some help?" Yuki grinned

"Of course! You must be the best historian ever!" Koshka purred

"You could say that" Zero kept his eyes on the snow outside

"Don't be modest Koshka, we all know you've personally seen all of the noteworthy events" Koshka looked at him

"Of course, I've also made my own noteworthy events" she said seriously, Zero avoided eye contact and Koshka helped Yuki with her studying, after a while Yuki got up

"Hey Koshka, apparently Tigers can hug people! Can I have a hug?" the tiger shrugged and stood on its hind legs, putting her paws around Yuki's side to rest on her back, and setting her head on the human's shoulder, Yuki wrapped her arms around Koshka as well

"You're so warm! I wish I had fur too" Koshka chuckled

"No you don't, when it gets wet it weighs a ton" Yuki laughed too

"Come on Zero, hugs!" he shut the books and got up

"I'm going to help with dinner" a gentle hand touched his shoulder, he turned to Koshka, whose eye was serious

"_Ya khochu, chtoby vy ostalisʹ_" his breath caught, he had read a lot of Russian in the past hour, and pieced the words together  
_I want you to stay  
_He grabbed the hand on his shoulder

"Why should I?"

"_Vam ne nuzhno, tolʹko, pozhaluysta, ostanʹsya so mnoy_" he narrowed his eyes  
_You don't have to, just please stay with me_

"You don't get to ask something like that" Yuki cleared her throat

"Um, I'll just…go help The Chairman" she left the room and Koshka tilted her head

"Why don't I?" Zero clenched his fist

"Why do you do this? I know you love _him_, but I can't stop myself from wanting you! And you're not exactly helping things with the way you tease me!" Koshka closed her eye

"You don't know what's happening, do you?" Zero stopped in his tracks

"What are you talking about?"

"What, do you need to learn Japanese now as well? You aren't the only one in strife here! You aren't the one who has to hurt two people you would give your life for, you aren't the one, who has to decide whether or not to break their hearts!" she sighed and looked down

"You don't have to choose between the people you love most in your life"

* * *

**A/N: Zero didn't know how much he's hurting Koshka :( mean boys really need to think before they act *rage***

**Koshka: I'm fine Aquila, it takes a lot to hurt me**

**Me: *genuinely confused* then why are you crying?**

**Koshka: runs away before anyone sees**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow! I'm still waiting on those favorite characters :( If you weren't listening, leave a review with the name of your favorite character from my story (and why if you want) after whenever long, I will count your votes and the most popular character will have something ****_really _****good happen to them! So please get voting! **

**Sneak peek for next chapter: The answer to his questions  
**

**"Why did you get so angry with me? That night…why did you…" he trailed off, Koshka tilted her head down, letting her straight hair cover her face**

**"_Izvinite_…I couldn't control my rage…**


	24. The answer to his questions

**Vampire Knight is not mine :3**

**Thanks for those Favorites, Follows and Reviews! You have no idea how special you guys make me feel! :D  
**

* * *

Zero narrowed his eyes  
_I'm making her choose_

"If you're trying to keep us both from being hurt, why did you kiss him? Why did you kiss me?" Koshka moved her head back and scrunched her face up in a confused look

"I didn't kiss him" he snorted

"Don't lie, I saw you, during the ball, you kissed him" Koshka raised an eyebrow

"You mean when I refused to kiss him?" Zero blushed, he didn't see it all but had assumed the worst; Koshka shook her head with a sigh

"_Durachit', _when will you learn? If you want to make an accusation, make it on solid proof!" he looked down

"Why did you get so angry with me? That night…why did you…" he trailed off, Koshka tilted her head down, letting her straight hair cover her face

"_Izvinite_…I couldn't control my rage…she showed me her memories…angels can project their memories…I took my anger out on you" he swallowed, the guilt engulfing him

"Koshka…why…" there were so many questions that he wanted to get out at once  
_Why are you no longer human? Why do you have wings? Why did you react so strangely when I bit you? Is Tengoku really an angel?  
_She saw the questions in his eyes

"Do you wonder why I wanted quiet? When you bit me?" Zero gritted his teeth and nodded, Koshka sighed

"Lord _D'yavol_ was speaking to me" Zero gaped

"What?"

"Lord _D'yavol _was in my mind, talking to me, I fell because it takes so much energy to speak with somebody not in this world, especially for a creature like me…but…he said I was born with a fragment in my blood" Zero clenched a fist, he had heard this before, during his days training to become a vampire hunter, was she a vampire?! Koshka continued

"I was born with a demon fragment, but…like I said…demons are like vampires…it wouldn't be released unless I was bitten…" Zero's eyes widened, he held Koshka's chin and tilted it up to show her face, half of which was still covered by her patch, she looked bravely at his face, losing herself in the depths of his amethyst eyes

"I am a demon" she murmured, Zero closed his eyes, if they were distanced before, now they were kilometres apart and separated by a giant wall! Despite being half-cat before, she was also half-human! The love between an ex-human vampire and a half-cat demon would never be accepted! Koshka seemed to read his thoughts

"Zero? I don't care if it's forbidden for a demon to love a living creature, I care about you, and I won't try to hide that" he looked down, giving a half-hearted chuckle

"I didn't know it was forbidden, you love to break rules, don't you?" Koshka purred

"Rules are made to be broken" she looked out at the snow, her eyes glazing over in thought, Zero played with a little bit of her midnight black hair

"I just realized how little I really know about you Koshka" her ear twitched and she looked over her shoulder at him

"What's there to know?" he shrugged

"Do you have any family?" she shook her head

"_Net_, I am one of a kind" she laughed a little, sadly, and looked down, Zero hugged her

"One of a kind…alone" she whispered "they're the same thing" Zero kissed her neck, his eyes snapped open and he backed away

"You aren't alone as long as I draw breath" he rasped, bowing his head

"Damnit!" she tilted his head up to see his eyes, dull violet, and filled with unbearable pain, her eye widened

"_Net_…this can't be happening! Zero! Your mind is stronger than that!" he clutched at his head, grunting and growling in pain, Koshka cradled his face in her hands

"Your mind is stronger! No….no! Kaien-kun! Yuki! Come quickly!" they came running into the room, Yuki gasped

"Zero!" he doubled over again, coughing violently, blood spewed from his mouth, The Chairman brought him to the couch and made him lie down, Koshka put a hand on the side of his head and his eyes closed, his breathing slowed from a pant and his pained noises stopped, Yuki shrieked

"Koshka! What just happened!?" Koshka kept her head bowed

"I put him to sleep…his pain will not decrease much…but at least it's something" she whispered, she lifted her head "has he been acting strange? Been sleeping less? Spacing out more often?" Yuki blinked rapidly

"Well…he doesn't sleep much anyway…but lately he has been sleeping less, not even during class…just staring out the window with a pained look on his face" Koshka felt the tears gathering in her eye, she looked down

"This is all my fault" The Chairman put a hand on her shoulder

"I don't think it's your fault; tell us what's going on" Koshka looked at him, red tears gently sliding down her cheek

"Lord _D'yavol _took away my powers, so I was no longer a demon, but I have discovered that I was born with half a demon in my blood" she paused to cover her face and sob, The Chairman knelt with her, Yuki standing behind the couch to look after Zero

"And what else?" The Chairman gently coaxed her, she uncovered her face

"And it had to be released by the bite of a vampire…I asked Zero to bite me…I didn't know! I didn't know this would happen to him!" she broke down into sobs, The Chairman comforted her gently until she was ready to continue

"The horrors in my memories…the image of Lord _D'yavol_, of hell itself, and of such amounts of slaughter…is too much for a human mind to deal with! He…he…" she sniffed, not looking like a 4 billion year old demon, but just a regular teenage girl

"He will lose his sanity…and then…die…" she hugged Zero's unconscious body

"I'm so sorry! I never wanted this to happen to you! I nev…I never…" she trailed off into incoherent sobs again, The Chairman hushed her softly

"Koshka…how long do we have?" she raised her teary face from Zero's chest

"He…he is strong…at least a day…damnit Zero! Why couldn't you tell me?!" she cried, Yuki sniffed, her own tears running down her face

"What if we erase those memories? If you do it…then he'll be okay, won't he?" Koshka shook her head

"No…he…he will be able to recover them…too many things are tied to these memories…the only wa…the only…" she broke into more sobs; The Chairman gently pried her away from Zero

"The only way?" Koshka swallowed

"The only way is to completely erase me from his memory"

* * *

**A/N: HA! you thought he was overcome by the level e...oh...you didn't? well...jeez don't be like ****_that._**

**Koshka: *wordless glare***

**Me: I don't want anyone to be going: oh, it isn't that bad, at least he's alive. because it ****_is _****that bad, if Koshka is completely gone from his memory, he will just go on with his life...as if she was never there (it's even worse with a romance) or he can go insane and die, like with becoming a level e, but worse, much more painful, and also I'm saying that he learned about purebloods having their powers sealed, poor Zero. I think that's actually the first time Koshka's ever completely broken down into tears like that.**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow! I AM BEGGING YOU-TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS! D: I have not gotten a single vote, you don't want me to cry do you? :(**

**Sneak peek for next chapter: Memories of fire, memories of blood *probably won't be the full title, cos doesn't like long titles :(***

**"What is it?!" Zero growled in annoyance**

**"It's just a bird" The Chairman pouted**

**"Well…it _is_ an eagle…and it surprised me" the eagle settled on a bench, Zero watched it**

**"We never get black eagles here" he commented "and what's it holding?"**


	25. Memories of Fire, Memories of Blood

**Vampire knight is not mine.**

**Thank you for those Faves and Follows, and Shout out to Demonic Angel 7, who keeps Reviewing :3 you get a cookie!**

_.:::::._ .:::'_|_':::. /::' -|- '::\ |:" .-"-. ':| |: ( ) :| |:: `-' ::| \:::...:::/ ':::::::::::' `'"""'`

* * *

Koshka sobbed

"Every time I appear…no matter what…I have to erase it…just me…it…it will be like he never met me" The Chairman hugged her

"It's okay…you don't have to go through with this" Koshka snarled

"What are you talking about?! Of course I have to! I can't let him die! I've seen it before…its slow…and painful, they slowly die from the inside…they become a shell…and then…and then their bodies fall" she took a deep breath

"I can't be selfish anymore…you have to make something up, something likely, otherwise he'll be suspicious…it's okay to talk about me though…he won't remember…" she took a tear from her cheek, and let it drop from her finger onto Zero's lips, and put her hands on the sides of his head, she knelt over him and pressed her forehead onto his

"_Yesli vy budete pomnit' nichego…pozhaluysta, pomnite eto posledniy potseluy_" she gently kissed him, while either modifying or erasing his memories, when she finished she carefully wiped the blood off his face, and dematerialized the blood on the floor, she turned to Yuki and the Chairman, her voice strangely calm and smooth from somebody who had tears running her cheek, coming down from a single bloodshot eye

"I will only stay as long as it takes for him to wake up, no longer" Yuki held her hands

"Where will you go?" Koshka shrugged

"I don't know…_mozhet byt'_…maybe I should go home…to Mother Russia" Yuki hugged her

"Don't! I don't want you to leave! Russia is so far!" Koshka chuckled sadly

"Yuki, it isn't far at all…besides…I'll write" The Chairman hugged her

"You have to promise you'll visit us" Koshka nodded and Zero stirred, opening his eyes

"Huh? What's going on?" Koshka quickly hid her cat features before he saw them and Yuki trotted over

"You're okay!" The Chairman helped him up

"You had collapsed from high fever…we're so glad you're okay" Koshka closed her eye

"_Zabotit'sya o svoyem serdtse, poka my ne vstretimsya snova_" she whispered, sneaking out without anybody seeing, she ran to the moon dorms, shaking her head to clear her eye of the tears, she gathered her few possessions and moved to leave, she found Kaname standing in the doorway

"Koshka? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Koshka smiled sadly

"Because I'm leaving…goodbye Kaname" she kissed him briefly on the lips and swept past him, out of the moon dorms, and back into the snow, it seems nobody noticed, or those who did didn't care, when they saw a white tiger running north-east to Russia.

**_A few months later_**

Koshka sat at a desk in her home, she would never brag the fact that she lived in a mansion, but a cat like her liked the wide open spaces, she sat by an open window, writing a letter, her eye darted to the black eagle perched on the windowsill, she gently stroked its feathers and it closed its eyes, she finished her letter and slipped it into a tube to protect it from the elements, she spent a moment admiring the tube, it was made from diamond, cut thinly to avoid being very heavy, and it had silver on it, creating the lines of a picture, a tiger, looking as if it were protecting the letter inside the tube with its very body, she corked the tube and handed it to the eagle, which looked at her, awaiting instruction, Koshka returned its gaze seriously

"_Svoboda, Ya khochu, chtoby vy eto v Yaponii, Krest akademii, mesto zhitel'stva predsedatelya, pereydite_"  
_Svoboda, I want you to take this to Japan, Cross academy, to the Chairman's residence, go_

the majestic creature flew off into the night and disappeared.

The Chairman of Cross academy stood by a stove cooking ginger stir fry, Yuki loved it and he wanted to treat her, something flew in through the window, The Chairman cried out in fear and Zero and Yuki ran in

"What is it?!" Yuki cried, Zero growled in annoyance

"It's just a bird" The Chairman pouted

"Well…it _is_ an eagle…and it surprised me" the eagle settled on a bench, Zero watched it

"We never get black eagles here" he commented "and what's it holding?" The Chairman approached the bird timidly, it stayed still, when he was close, it slowly opened its wings and stuck its leg out to present a diamond tube, The Chairman took it carefully, his eyes lit up

"Yuki! Look at the design on the tube!" Yuki studied it

"Whoa, is Koshka rich or something?" Zero left the room boredly and The Chairman shrugged

"It wouldn't surprise me, she has had billions of years to work up some money, I must get her to donate some to the school" he opened the lid of the tube and slid out a letter, he smiled

"Koshka's doing it the old fashioned way, with a quill and a bird" he unrolled the letter and they read it silently

**_Dear Yuki and Kaien,_**

**_It's been a few months now, how has Zero been? Remember, if he starts to act strange notify me immediately, also, the eagle's name is Svoboda, and I would appreciate it if you could give him some meat and water, he never stops when delivering a letter, and one day I swear it will kill him. On the matter of my visit, I will be coming in a few days, but I won't stay for long, maybe a week or two, please, if it isn't trouble, keep Svoboda until I come. You must come and stay up here with me for the holidays coming up, I think you would like it up here, it isn't anywhere near as hot as where we holidayed last time, so don't forget snow jackets! Please make sure everyone's okay. _**

**_Lots of love_**

**_Koshka_**

The Chairman put the letter down and fished a bit of meat from the fridge, placing it in front of Svoboda with a saucer of water, he ate and drank with relish, until there was nothing left, he then found a perch on the back of the couch and sat there reading over Zero's shoulder.

Koshka walked through the gate of Cross academy, the sun had set and the night was young, she was suddenly hit by a flying Yuki, she hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek, doing the same with the headmaster, Zero watched from a distance  
_Why do I feel like I know her?  
_he wondered, he cast the thought away as he was called over, The Chairman made a few gestures

"Zero, this is Koshka, an old friend, she's staying with us for a while, Koshka, this is Zero" Koshka bowed

"Nice to meet you Zero" he nodded in greeting, it was so strange, he knew this person, but distantly, like from a dream, he took mental notes  
_Strong Russian accent, looks about 18, scars, lots of them too, black hair, gold eyes  
_He corrected himself when her hair moved from one side of her face  
_eye…one eye…damn! I know you from somewhere!  
_They all left for the residence, once Koshka stepped in a very happy eagle flew into her arms, Yuki grinned

"Koshka, are you rich or something? Your mail tube is made of _diamond_, what did you do?" she shrugged

"Diamond is the strongest natural element in the world, it protects my letters from almost anything, I also worked for the army for several years" Zero the room and Yuki smiled

"Which army did you work for?" Koshka laughed, it was sort of sad, a laugh with only half her heart in favour

"Which army _didn't _I work for? The Russians knew me as _pistolet pal'tsev_, which is Russian for gunfingers, the Australians call me _Kitty bang bang_, which is English for Kitty bang bang (remember they're supposed to be speaking Japanese), the Japanese like to call me Lionheart and every army in the world has a different name for me" Yuki tilted her head

"Wait, what does our army call you?"

"Lionheart" she pouted in thought, then ran to Zero's bedroom, dragging a very irritated boy out, he shook her grip off

"What do you want Yuki?" she put her hands on her hips and mimicked him mockingly

"What do you want Yuki? I want to know about Lionheart!" he stiffened, silent, Koshka smiled that sad smile

"What do you know about Lionheart?" he looked away

"Nothing much" he mumbled "she did a presentation at grade school" Koshka chuckled a little, sending a strange chill up his spine

"Did she, _sluchayno_, look like this?" she pulled her long hair back into a ponytail, he blinked and she chuckled again

"Just pretend I have two eyes" he swallowed

"Yes, you look identical" she smiled sadly

"We should, we're one and the same" his mouth fell open in astonishment, he closed it quickly, turned on his heel, and walked away, Yuki followed him and Koshka's face dropped as she watched them go, The Chairman put a hand on her shoulder

"Koshka…I know it's hard…" she sighed and lifted his hand off

"You don't know _how_ hard it is"

"But I do…I had to watch her child grow up, a child who remembered nothing about who she used to be, a child who knows nothing about her mother, nothing about how alike they are" Koshka looked at him with a sad eye

"Would you rather her be alive and ignore you? Pretend she never met you? I know how close you were to Juuri and Haruka…but you don't know what it's like to have a loved one completely forget you…and at your own hands no less" she left to walk in the forest, Svoboda with her, she smiled sadly at the bird and sliced a bit of meat off her arm, quickly disguising the smell, she gave it to the eagle, who took it in his talons, on the foot opposite the one carrying the diamond tube

"_Idti domoy, i ubeditesʹ, chto vy yedite, chto_"  
_Go home, and make sure you eat that  
_the bird gave a jerky nod and followed her instructions, flying away; Koshka began to walk through the heavy trees, her arm itched as new meat and skin replaced her injury, after a while she turned around and returned to The Chairman.

* * *

**A/N: Koshka seems to talk Russian less often...hmmm...Aquila Holmes is on the case!**

**Koshka: I only really mix Russian with Japanese to piss a certain vampire off...I guess not anymore**

**Me: *tears* *mood swing*I hint in this chapter that Kaien had the hots for Juuri, Yuki's mama, this is also hinted in the anime and manga, just less heavily, and since I love this phrase, Koshka's parting words to Zero are Заботиться о своем сердце, пока мы не встретимся, or the English translation: Take care of my heart until we meet again :') I just love that phrase!**

**Please REVIEW, Follow and Favorite! ****_Still _****waiting on those favorite characters! I'll even draw a sheet with all the characters mentioned in this story drawn on it!**

**Sneak peek for the next chapter: Problems buried, not dead**

**"I see you over there" the figure turned its head and he walked over "Oh…it's you" he felt so very naked, without a shirt on in front of Koshka**

**"What are you doing out here?" she shrugged**

**"Reflecting, what about you?" he growled**

**"My job"**

**"Is it a habit of yours to work half naked?" she asked smoothly, Zero blanched and growled again, Koshka arched an eyebrow**

**"You really don't seem to like me anymore" he scoffed**

**"Let me believe I am still even a tiny bit human, let me believe I can change my mind"**


	26. Problems buried, not dead

**Vampire knight is not mine**

**thanks for all the reviews favorites and follows! Special shout-out to Simlicity-Shitsuboku! I always feel happy when I see a review, but you don't need to memorize her eye colour meanings, they change regularly, and one colour usually has many different meanings! Your gift...a HUG! *I made you a cookie...but I eated it :(***

**\(^_^)/**

* * *

Zero's eyes flew open as he gasped, sitting up and looking around, he was in his dorm room, panting, with slick sweat on his skin  
_This feeling…of having lost something…  
_He shook his head and stood up, opening the window and letting the cool night air chill his skin, he leaned on the windowsill and looked out at the night, his dream was too vivid, it was almost like a memory, a terrible memory of blood covering his hands, his lips, his claws…hang on…he didn't _have _claws! He looked at his hands absentmindedly  
_Come to think of it, they were smaller too, more slender  
_He looked out at the night, clearly they weren't his hands, but why was it his memory? He shook his head  
_It might not even be_ my_ memory, it's just a dream  
_he spotted a figure on the grass, he groaned  
_When will they give up?!  
_He jumped from the window, only managing to grab his gun in his limited time; he landed on the ground and held the _Bloody Rose _up

"I see you over there" the figure turned its head and he walked over "Oh…it's you" he felt so very naked, without a shirt on in front of Koshka

"What are you doing out here?" she shrugged

"Reflecting, what about you?" he growled

"My job"

"Is it a habit of yours to work half naked?" she asked smoothly, Zero blanched and growled again, Koshka arched an eyebrow

"You really don't seem to like me anymore" he scoffed

"Let me believe I am still even a tiny bit human, let me believe I can change my mind" Koshka went pale, her face bone white in the moonlight

"What did you just say?" she whispered, Zero's eyes narrowed

"Let me believe I am still even a tiny bit human" he said slowly, Koshka seemed to stop breathing, a tiny smile slid onto her face

"Goodnight Zero" she left in the direction of The Chairman's residence, while Zero began to walk back to his room, sleep avoided him, and he simply laid there worrying and pondering until morning broke.

Koshka had been staying at Cross academy for little over a week, she had taken to wandering the school and even simply sitting and looking at photos of herself, Zero, Yuki and The Chairman, remembering the feeling of love, one night, while The Chairman was caught up at the association, Koshka made vegetable soup for everybody, and when he came back, she had laid it out, still hot, they all ate together, their meal accompanied by friendly chatter and silence on Zero's part, they soon finished, and Yuki insisted that she had to do the dishes instead of Koshka, who wandered into the living room, there was a tiny squeak of hinges and soft music began to fill the air, along with a song, Zero felt a strange connection to the song, even though it was sung in Russian, The Chairman and Yuki sat down on the couch, with Zero standing in the doorway, when the last note faded, Yuki looked at The Chairman accusingly

"When did we get a piano?" he chuckled

"We've always had one, but nobody uses it, I still keep it in mint condition!" Koshka smiled her sad smile

"Has anybody got any requests?"

"Hallelujah" the voice was quiet; everybody looked at Zero, who wasn't fazed

"Can you play hallelujah?" Koshka tilted her head

"If you come over to help" he unfolded his arms and took a seat next to her, she smiled sadly and they began to play, Koshka also sang, with a strong passion, the song finished and Zero stood to stand in the doorway again, The Chairman and Yuki clapped vigorously, Koshka closed the lid of the piano and bid them all goodnight, she then left for bed.

Zero was walking between his classes, Yuki and Yori both in front of him, he glanced over at the trees, Koshka was there, singing that strange song like bait to him, drawing him near, she caught him staring and cut off mid-verse to simply stare back, Yuki and Yori noticed his pause and followed his eyes, Yori smiled

"You didn't tell me Cougar was back" she said kindly, Yuki grinned and dragged them all over to see her

"Koshka!" Yuki cried, Koshka chuckled and kissed her on the cheek, smiling in that sad way of hers, she also hugged and kissed Yori in kind greeting

"It's been so long Yori, how have you been?" she smiled

"Just fine, how about you? Yuki tells me you moved back to Russia" she nodded

"It is home" she said simply, then seemed to remember something "Yuki, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" the two girls walked into the trees and Koshka put up a magical wall to block sound out, Zero watched with Yori, his instincts and knowledge of Lionheart told him to protect Yuki from the mysterious girl, but something buried deep in his heart told him that he could trust her with everything, he saw the soldier pass something to Yuki, it looked like a bulky book, Yuki smiled and hugged her friend, who kissed her on the cheek and murmured something with a sad smile, then simply turned and walked into the forest, Zero saw nothing of the book, and Yuki didn't talk about her conversation with Koshka, he didn't see the girl himself until later that night….

Zero caught Koshka's arm, then scowled as her face came into view

"Stop sneaking around damnit! I can't tell you from those damn fangirls" she lifted an eyebrow

"Do I look like an idiot to you? You know my scent, it's different to a human's, isn't it?" he narrowed his eyes and she nodded

"Yes, I know of the vampires, and of your unique position"

"Unique?" she nodded with that sad smile

"You don't get much more unique than a vampire hunting vampire, you're one of a kind" he ran a hand through his molten silver hair, looking up at the sky

"one of a kind…alone…they're the same thing….someone special told me that" he only whispered the last part, Koshka tilted her head

"What happened to them?" his eyes were faraway, lost in thought

"Honestly, I don't know…I can't remember" he changed the subject away from him

"Apparently you're rich" Koshka shrugged

"_Ne ochen'_, well…I guess…it depends on how you define the word"

"From what I hear, you live in a mansion on a hilltop" she blushed

"No! It's next to a lake" she finished quietly with a pout, a slight smile pulled at Zero's lips

"According to a certain eccentric old man, we're going to find out very soon" Koshka looked at the moon

"I figured you've known him for long enough that you would stop listening to his crazy ramblings"

"You're right, it was pretty crazy of him, just jumping out of nowhere and shouting _We're going to Russia!_" Koshka let a quiet laugh escape, her eye filled with an alien sadness

"You know…I should go" Zero's face fell and he blushed a little

"Uh, yeah…sorry" she moved away into the shadows, Zero continued on his patrols, his eyes flicked towards movement, on the wall of one building, lit by the moon, a shadow moved. Zero carefully drew his deadly gun, making no noise, he crept towards the wall, watching the shadow, from the shape of its body, it was female, with long hair, it seemed to have ears on top of its head, triangular in shape, and a long whip-like thing protruded from the base of its back, it would be roughly ¾ of the length of its leg, the strange shadow lifted a hand to its face and gazed at it, a small spike seemed to be protruding out of each fingertip, claws? It stayed still for a moment and shrank slightly, falling to all fours as its body mutated itself at alarming speed, a feline shape stood in its place, Zero released his breath and watched it, its tail was short, only about the length of his hand, its back decreased towards its hindquarters which held two muscled legs, at the front however, it was even stronger, with a chest packed with muscle and forelegs that were the same, it looked like it was born to kill, its face resembled a tiger's in shape, save two slightly curved points protruding awkwardly nearly an inch from the edge of its chin, it slinked away, moving gracefully for such a bulky creature, its shadow soon disappeared, and the creature itself stood not 3 metres away from him, it was covered in light orange fur, stripes spread randomly over it, the awkward protrusions from its bottom jaw were the huge deadly fangs, uncontainable by its mouth as they stretched from under the top lip past its bottom jaw, it lifted its head and sniffed, emitting a low growl, almost a purr, those huge fangs glinted in the moonlight and it loped closer, Zero held his breath, he didn't want to fight this creature, whatever it was, it looked as if it belonged to a forgotten time, and he had no doubt it would make quick work of him, his heart stopped  
_Yuki! If this thing gets her…no…I can't let that happen!  
_He bent a plucked a rock from the ground  
_Not much…let's hope  
_He drew his arm back and threw it as far into the forest as it would go, away from the school, and Yuki. The creature's ear twitched, but it kept its eyes locked on Zero, who closed his eyes in acceptance  
_Well, I'm going down fighting  
_he thought in determination, the creature paused in front of him, making no move to fight, on the contrary, it seemed relaxed, it had sad puppy eyes, in a dull gold, its right eye was paler than its left, it was clouded and almost useless, Zero stood still, ready to fight, the creature sat down, rather awkwardly since its hindquarters were proportionally smaller than its forequarters, it kept its gaze on Zero, who gave up on sensibility and dropped to one knee in front of it and stretched his arm out to touch the coarse fur on its neck, it didn't move, simply gazed at him with its sad puppy eyes, he patted it softly, running a hand over the rough fur, it heaved a breath and closed its eyes, Zero gritted his teeth

"Come here" he coaxed, standing and slowly inching towards the forest, the creature made repetitive coughing sounds, hiding its face behind a paw, Zero flinched, was this creature _laughing_?

* * *

**A/N: Hey all, this chapter is a bit all over the place, but I'm not very good at filler -_- you probably noticed that Zero quoted Koshka a few times there, it's a way of saying that glimmers of memory are seeping through, same with his nightmare (seriously, who else has slender hands and blood-covered claws?)**

**I BEG OF YOU! VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER! I feel sad now...do you want me to cry? ;_; see? you're making me cry! please follow and favorite too, I don't want to ask too much, but PWEEEEASE?**

**Sneak peek for next chapter: Mat' Rossiya**

**"What are you?" he murmured thoughtfully, Koshka rolled her eyes  
****_Only the most easily recognised feline in  
the world!  
_****She yawned, baring her huge fangs more and silently begging for him to  
figure it out, a rustle sounded nearby, Koshka pretended not to notice Yuki  
sneaking out of the bushes and Zero raising a finger to his lips, ignoring him  
mouthing  
****_Go get The Chairman  
_****she pretended she didn't see Yuki nod and hurry away, and simply yawned  
again**


	27. Mat' Rossiya

**Vampire Knight is not mine**

**thank you for all the favorites and follows! And THANK YOU for any votes and reviews!**

* * *

Koshka had always taken pride in her ability to transform into any member of the feline family, limited to nothing, she let her paw drop and looked up at Zero, who was clearly planning on taking her out of the school grounds, she nipped at his hand, which he jerked away from her massive fangs, she laid down on the ground and rolled around in the grass like a kitten, pawing at the greenery and rubbing the side of her head against it, Zero blanched, the huge feline from a different time was acting like a housecat! Koshka tossed her head, motioning Zero to join her, he raised an eyebrow

"I am not rolling in the grass with you" Koshka continued to roll, making playful growling sounds and stretching her paws out in front of her and licking them once, Zero sat down next to her

"What are you?" he murmured thoughtfully, Koshka rolled her eyes  
_Only the most easily recognised feline in the world!  
_She yawned, baring her huge fangs more and silently begging for him to figure it out, a rustle sounded nearby, Koshka pretended not to notice Yuki sneaking out of the bushes and Zero raising a finger to his lips, ignoring him mouthing  
_Go get The Chairman  
_she pretended she didn't see Yuki nod and hurry away, and simply yawned again, The Chairman and Yuki arrived shortly after, The Chairman clutching a bloody piece of meat, Koshka stood and Zero moved away as The Chairman clicked his tongue

"Come here, it's okay" Koshka played the part of an animal which had never before seen humans, warily padding towards him, eyes on the meat, she stopped and growled a little, The Chairman clicked his tongue again

"Come on, you want the meat?" he cooed, Koshka came closer again, until she was only half a metre away, she bared all of her teeth and leaped at The Chairman, tearing the meat from his grasp and landing behind him, flicking her head up and eating it in three bites, blood dripped from her huge fangs and her chin, she kneaded her claws into the dirt, eager to leave and hunt, Yuki leaned close to The Chairman

"What do you suppose it is Chairman?" he looked appalled

"Honestly Yuki, you live in a school! It's a Smilodon, a sabre toothed tiger" Zero rolled his eyes

"You know Yuki, the cat which went extinct 2 million years ago" she gasped

"Really!? This. Is. Awesome!" she cried, Koshka roared and ran off into the trees, hearing two pairs of feet chasing her, she quickly transformed into a tiny black kitten and hid in the shadows, The Chairman and Yuki ran to where she was, panting

"Koshka? We know you're here!" she stepped out of the shadows and The Chairman frowned at her

"Why did you have to be so rough?" the little kitten that was Koshka purred

"It was realistic" Yuki picked her up

"How can you be angry with her? She's just so cute!" she said, cuddling the black kitten to her chest.

Koshka sat in the car of a train, she had done it up, so that it would be more comfortable for The Chairman, Yuki and Zero, it was also private, so they could talk about vampires and demons, Yuki and Zero were both asleep on the seats and Koshka was gazing out the window, The Chairman put a hand on her shoulder

"Is something the matter?" she looked at him out of the corner of her eye

"I hate being like this, how can you stand it? It's like having a pillow over your ears!" The Chairman shrugged

"You get used to it, but-"

"You'd think I'd get used to it after 4 billion years" she interrupted him, then sighed

"I'm sorry, continue"

"That isn't what's wrong" Koshka raised an eyebrow

"You suck at reading emotions" she said bluntly, he blushed

"Well, I only began to try and read demons"

"Then don't bother trying" she returned her eye to the window, The Chairman smiled as he had an idea

"You know, why don't you transform and run along the side of the train? I'll tell the others that you've gone into another car" Koshka smiled, only tiny bit of sadness in her eye

"Thank you!" she hugged him and kissed his cheek, leaving the car and closing the door after herself, she stood on the connection between the two cars and leaped off, transforming in mid-air, she became a cheetah and sprinted along the ground, using her demonic speed to keep level with the car, she relished the wind screaming past her whiskers, tearing at her fur, feeling her muscles bound, it would be Childs play to overtake the train and run circles around it, she let loose a hoot full of adrenaline and joy and turned her head to the car, Zero was asleep with the top of his head pressed against the window, Yuki was barely visible as she laid across the other seat, The Chairman waved to Koshka, who tossed her head in reply, Zero stirred and woke up, looking at The Chairman and asking something, he shrugged in answer and Zero shook Yuki awake, they both moved to another car and The Chairman made a few frantic hand gestures, motioning Koshka to come back in, Koshka sighed inwardly and leaped, changing into a sabre toothed tiger; she needed its muscular forequarters to get back on the train, she landed on a freight cart and dug her monstrous claws in, dragging herself forward and landing on the connection between the two cars, she transformed and opened the door, her hair a mess, she smiled at The Chairman

"_Izvinite_, I have to go tell the driver something" he nodded and she crossed the cars, running into Yuki and Zero, Yuki grabbed her arm

"How long until we get there?" she whined, Koshka hugged her

"It isn't far, we're only really going to the bottom of _mat' Rossiya_" Yuki blinked and Zero sighed

"She said Mother Russia" Yuki let out a long drawn out "oh"

"I forgot you spoke Russian!" she turned to Koshka "Where are you going anyway?" Koshka smiled at her human friend

"I'm just going to speak to the driver, uh, did Kaien tell you? There is going to be quite a bit of walking" Yuki's face fell

"Oh" Koshka smiled knowingly

"I can send someone ahead to bring your bags, but you might want to put a coat on, I have a feeling it's going to snow!" she slipped past them and continued to the drivers car, several minutes later they were wading through deep snow, in a land of white, leaving deep trenches in their wake, Yuki grasped Koshka's hand and huddled close to try and steal the demon's warmth, The Chairman chuckled at the sight of both of them walking together, snapping a photo

"How far?" he asked, Koshka turned her head

"Almost there" they continued through the snow and finally stopped at a huge mansion, Koshka smiled

"_Dobro pozhalovatʹ v moy dom_" she purred "welcome to my home"

* * *

**A/N: For no purpose but knowing, Koshka lives next to lake Baikal, it is the oldest and deepest lake in the world, at 1,642 metres (or 5,387 feet) and roughly 25 million years old! :O AAAANNNDDD Summer is just starting (in the story too!) so I probably won't update very often, sowwy!**

**I really want to know who the favorite character is! Nobody is being nice enough to let me know...Please! Review, Favorite, Follow and VOTE!**

**Sneak peek for next chapter: volki i medvedi**

**Koshka stood on the bank of lake Baikal, holding a small cut of meat and playing with a wolf cub, allowing to nip the meat before jerking it away for a moment, then allowing the cub to nip it again, she sang to it in Russian and it yipped in joy, crunching footsteps in the melting snow announced Zero's approach**


	28. Volki i medvedi

**Vampire knight is not mine**

**In response to your review, Demonic angel 7, Volki i Medvedi means wolves and bears, I just think it sounds cooler in Russian ^_^**

**THANKYOU TO Demonic angel 7, who constantly reviews! YAY! You make me happy! You get a flower! :D**

**=}-;-'**

* * *

The most appropriate word for the mansion was _huge_. Koshka opened the door and they all entered, some more warily than others, stairs with snakes carved into the banisters led up the house on either side of the great entrance, Koshka made simple hand gestures

"The bedrooms are upstairs, you can have your pick, each has a bathroom, kitchen over there, my study is top floor, oh, and that door over there?" she pointed to the door between the stairs "to warn you, I house wild animals there, they aren't tame, but you can see them and help feed them if you like" Yuki ran upstairs and laughed, playing around, Zero left to explore the surrounding area and The Chairman stayed to talk with Koshka about a donation to the school.

Koshka stood on the bank of lake Baikal, in front of the setting sun holding a small cut of meat and playing with a wolf cub, allowing it to nip the meat before jerking it away for a moment, then allowing the cub to nip it again, she sang to it in Russian and it yipped in joy, crunching footsteps in the melting snow announced Zero's approach, the cub growled and Zero raised an eyebrow as Koshka hushed it

"If you coddle it, its mother won't take it back" Koshka held the wolf to warm it up

"I am well aware of that, but his mother was mauled to death by a bear" he cast a quick glance around

"Bears? You live here, with bears?" Koshka nodded

"You don't bug them, they won't bug you" she stood and the cub yipped in fear, Koshka smiled

"Hush Volchonka" she whispered, the cub shut its mouth and hurried to a tree, digging its way into a hollow by the roots, Koshka looked into the distance, a pained and frustrated look on her face, somewhere, a wolf howled

"Something's wrong" she whispered, she whirled around to look at Zero

"You should go back to the house" he raised an eyebrow

"Why?"

"_Pozhaluysta!_" she flinched at his suspicious expression "Just, please, it isn't rare for bears to rouse from hibernation this early"

"I can protect myself"

"Against an angry brown bear which woke up too early? I doubt it, trust me, I live with these creatures" he reluctantly walked away, looking over his shoulder at Koshka, as soon as he was safely in the house, Koshka let her normal form show again, she crouched in front of Volchonka's little hollow and yipped to call him, he sat in front of her, kneading his paws nervously, Koshka conversed with yips and yowls so quick the little wolf barely had time to understand, soon, she stood, commanding Volchonka back into his hollow, at least it was safe, Koshka sprinted to the house, letting her wings form and flapping them quickly to land silently on the roof, she peered off into the darkness, seeing nothing, her nose told her that adversaries were approaching, she went bone white

"_Net, net, etogo ne mozhet bytʹ! Ya ubil ikh! Ya poslal ikh v vymiraniya! Oni ne mogut vse yeshche bytʹ zhiv!_" she leaped to the ground, changing her form back into human and rushed into the house, she grabbed Yuki's arm

"Yuki, get the boys, _now_" she nodded and run up the stairs as Koshka knelt down and prayed to Satan

"My lord, I require no help, I only ask you to forgive me for using my powers to transport others" she stood and Yuki had brought The Chairman and Zero down

"Go and get your things, it isn't safe here any longer" Yuki dragged Zero up the stairs again to help her pack and The Chairman stayed as Koshka checked the windows

"What is it? Why isn't it safe anymore?"

"The demon hunters are coming, hundreds of them"

* * *

**A/N: I guess Kaname was right (Ugh, that phrase is just SO wrong! Even in writing!) and so was I, that rouge who took Koshka's eye wasn't the last demon hunter, AH NO! And just when you thought it was safe, they were waiting for Koshka to come home...what is she planning?**

**Koshka: Planning? Oh yeah, ehm, of course I have a plan *runs off to make a plan***

**Please tell me your favorite character(s)! I really want to know ;_; and I can think of a few people who really need something good to happen, not pointing fingers *points***

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow**

**Sneak peek of next chapter: Worse than death**

**"Welcome to hell, where no-one can hear you scream"**

* * *

**Yes that is the shortest sneak peek ever, but nyeeeh XP**


	29. Worse than death

**Vampire knight is not mine**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Demonic Angel 7! Who keeps reviewing and is the first person to vote!**

**the Favorite character votes now stand Kaname: 1 and Koshka: 1**

**Please follow Demonic Angel 7's example and Vote! :D WE LOVE YOU!**

**Koshka: huh, I guess I really am likeable, thank you *purr***

**Kaname: *smile* thank you very much my dear**

* * *

Koshka held Yuki's hand

"This is a demon power, it's going to feel really strange though, so hold on" Yuki clutched her hand tighter, The Chairman would have seen them both disappear into a cloud of black smoke, but the experience was new and strange to Yuki, her stomach gave a huge lurch as if she were shooting upwards, then sideways, but all in a single second, because when she opened her eyes she was standing in front of the moon dorms of Cross academy, Kaname was standing there, waiting. Yuki let go of Koshka and stumbled a bit, Koshka nodded to Kaname

"Thank you, I'll be back soon" she quickly pecked them both on the cheek and disappeared again, soon arriving again announcing that she had taken The Chairman and Zero to The Chairman's residence, and that they weren't likely to see her again for a long time, she was completely unaware of the trouble brewing at that moment, far from the school.

**Months after**

Koshka clutched at her hip, feeling the skin knit together under her fingers, yet another wound; at her full powers she was able to kill some of the less experienced demon hunters advancing on her house, but the more experienced ones grouped together, striking at her when she was weak, it had been nonstop fighting for months, and she had no chance, she was weakening, while the demon hunter army rested in turns, an idea struck the demon as she snatched a flying arrow out of the air next to her ear, she raised her arms and disappeared into a cloud of black smoke, creating duplicates of her form and making them appear scattered around the house, she then travelled to hell to recover, as she landed on the bloodstained ground of hell Koshka's legs all but gave out, she landed on her knees and was approached by a well-known demon

"I don't need this now Syn" Syn Diavolla smirked

"How are things in the overworld?"

"I did warn you that there was a demon hunter, didn't I?" Syn scowled

"Shut up" Koshka laughed, getting up

"And now you're dead, you are restricted to the underworld, losing half of your powers, for shame" Syn snarled loudly

"I don't see you doing any better"

"At least I can stand against one demon hunter; I've been fighting an army of them for months!" Syn clenched his fists, then smirked again

"It seems you've been so preoccupied with your demon hunter army, that you haven't noticed the commotion happening at that school you love" Koshka's eye went wide

"What?!" Syn pointed her in the direction of a lake of lava, used to watch the overworld, she was there in less than the time it takes to blink, watching the battle, Zero was lying on the ground, his body swamped with deadly wounds, and one arm covered in writhing vines dotted with thorns, Yuki was being held by an unknown adversary, her head tilted upwards to bare her neck, her hair had grown longer and now brushed her waist, she was clutching desperately at the Artemis rod, which had grown a blade at the end, becoming a scythe, the man holding her had jet black hair and mismatching red and blue eyes, and his malicious grin revealed fangs, Koshka took a deep breath and disappeared, landing at Satan's side, she hated to ask for favours, but she needed him, the creator and ruler of vampires.

Rido breathed into Yuuki's ear

"Juuri…you smell so nice" she struggled and grunted, raising Artemis, Zero picked himself up and growled

"Let go of her…now" the rouge pureblood laughed

"Just lay there, weak ex-human, you are worthless, where is my challenge?" he knocked the vampire hunter down again with his pureblood powers, a honeyed voice sounded, turning heads, it concealed danger, smothered it beneath the soft feminine sound, and the strong accent

"Your challenge is here" Yuuki smiled

"You don't stand a chance Rido-Ojisan, not against Koshka" he chuckled and pushed her aside to look at the demon standing on the edge of the building, still in human form

"What makes you think such a _weak _being would pose a challenge?" Koshka smirked

"Yuuki, Zero, cover your eyes" as the two began to protest and ask questions she snarled

"If you treasure your sanity, do it _now_" they both looked away, Koshka approached Rido

"_Slabyye smertnyye_" she scoffed, coming face-to-face with him, he grinned widely, baring his fangs, Koshka did the same, as a slit appeared spontaneously on her neck, without any movement on her part, the skin slowly rolled upwards, baring muscle, flesh and bone, Rido's eyes widened in fear, and he would have backed away if he wasn't frozen in place by Koshka's powers, the skin continued to roll backwards, the excess skin disappearing, when her entire head was skinless Koshka let her fangs grow, stretching down until they poked her red chin, the flesh on either side of her head split as two satanic horns emerged, her slitted pupil turned white, with bloody red swamping the rest of her eye, the skin on her back broke and two broken and bloody wings shot out, Koshka grabbed a hold of Rido's chin and loosed a colossal roar, right into his face, she then planted a kick in the middle of his chest, he smashed into the side of a stairwell and got up, wiping a spot of blood from his chin and laughing

"Good, it's been years since I last had a challenge like this" Koshka changed her face as Zero and Yuuki looked over, Zero's blurry eyes widened at the sight of Koshka with wings, cat's ears and a tail, a wave of memories swamped his mind, he groaned and clutched his head as images flashed through his mind  
_Now I'm hallucinating too…  
_He looked up again to see two blurs, whether they were moving that quick, or his vision was impaired, he didn't know, but he could hear the repeated _thump _of flesh hitting flesh, he could smell blood as it was repeatedly spilled, he could taste the pure blood, in the air itself, he had no doubt it belonged to Rido, but the honeyed scent of Koshka's blood didn't fill his senses…until Yuuki gasped, Zero blinked rapidly and shook his head, pushing the images away and clearing his vision for _just _long enough to see why the young pureblood was so shocked, Rido's hand was protruding from Koshka's back, her broken wings were spread, and his arm was buried inside her, Zero gasped as well and stood shakily, Koshka was facing the sky, her eye on the clouds, she looked back at Rido

"I tire of this game" she said simply, yanking his hand from her body harshly and holding his neck firmly, they both disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.

Koshka dropped the pureblood vampire on the bloodstained ground, he whirled with a snarl

"How _dare _you touch a pureblood like that?!" Koshka pushed him onto the ground, placing a foot on his chest to hold him there

"How much vampire blood you have doesn't matter here, look around" he glanced around, his eyes widening, Koshka let her claws slide from their sheaths, making holes in his chest

"Welcome to hell, where no-one can hear you scream"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, Rido is acting a little weird, but he is challenging a ****_demon_****, can someone tell me what OCC means? o_O I'm a little confused -_- When a demon dies, they go back to hell, but they can't return to the overworld (land of the living) and they lose half of their powers, same with angels, they go back to heaven but can't return to the overworld (or hell for that matter) and lose half of their powers.**

**Please Vote, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Sneak peek of next chapter: Goodbye means forever**

**"Zero, let go" he held her tighter and she gasped slightly in pain "Zero please" he squeezed her against his chest again and she closed her eye**

**"Zero, stop, you're hurting me" he finally loosened his grip and she pulled away to hold his face in her gentle hands**

**"****_Ya tebya lyublyu _****Zero****_, ya tebya lyublyu tak mnogo_****"**


	30. Goodbye means forever

**Vampire knight is not mine**

* * *

Yuuki knelt by Zero, trying her best to heal him, but all he offered was dark hisses of _vampire _and _monster_, really, who could blame him? His entire life had been a game for the pureblood vampires, his suffering a form of cruel entertainment, he was only barely clinging to his life, he had lost so much blood, and the images in his mind made him crave the liquid of life, in fact, he just wanted to know that Koshka was safe, then he could die in peace. There was an explosion of black smoke and Koshka appeared, she knelt next to Zero and stroked his cheek, sheltering him from the rising sun with her injured wings

"I'm so sorry I had to do this…please Zero…be okay" he watched her with unseeing eyes, which he closed with a smile  
_She's okay…that's all that matters  
_he thought, leaning backwards and patiently waiting for the cold hands of death to embrace him in their eternal grip, something warm touched his cheek, it was nice, everything else was so cold, that slight bit of warmth made him happy, voices, like honey, with strong accents reached his ears

_It's okay Koshka, you're alright…so I am too_

Koshka's sweet voice was upset, and pleading

"Please Zero…don't go yet…I need you…_ya tebya lyublyu_" he gasped and lurched forward, almost crashing right into the demon, memories filled him, he opened his eyes, slowly, Koshka's wings were spread above her head, covering them both from the sunlight, and making Zero feel almost like they were in a separate world from the one outside, her wings weren't too big, making the space cosy rather than claustrophobic, and her eye glowed slightly in the darkness (**A/N: It's a cat thing**) Zero blinked as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and Koshka pressed her lips together tightly

"Do you remember me Zero? Do you remember what I am?" his breath caught in his throat, without any kind of warning, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her against his chest, hugging her tightly, she smiled and let a single red tear escape from her eye, Zero held her tight and refused to let go, Koshka pushed against his chest

"Zero, let go" he held her tighter and she gasped slightly in pain "Zero please" he squeezed her against his chest again and she closed her eye

"Zero, stop, you're hurting me" he finally loosened his grip and she pulled away to hold his face in her gentle hands

"_Ya tebya lyublyu _Zero_, ya tebya lyublyu tak mnogo_" she whispered, her warm breath tickling his nose, he smiled sadly

"Thankyou" he murmured, pulling her head to his and kissing her  
_Now…I can die in peace…  
_He let the strength fall from his limbs so he collapsed against the wall he was leaning against, the fire he usually had in his eyes was gone, he watched Koshka cry

"Zero, please! Let me heal you!" he felt his skin knitting together, his muscle re-forming, and his bones mending, his vision faded, Koshka wrapped her arms around his neck

"Take my blood" he shook his head and she snarled "take it damnit! I can save you!" he closed his eyes and kissed her cheek reassuringly

"Damn cocky cats" he chuckled kissing her again, his lips became rough and dusty

"Goodbye…_Ya tebya lyublyu_" and his form disintegrated into dust.

* * *

**;_; I hate myself right now...**

**Please vote, review, favorite and follow...for Zero...;_;**

**Sneak Peek for next chapter: Promises Kept**

**"I'm perfectly fine" her voice was surprisingly steady, her cheeks glistening with her bloody tears and her eye bloodshot**

**"My blessings for your marriage, future pureblood king and queen"**


	31. Promises kept

**Vampire knight is not mine**

** Demonic Angel 7, I know, I'm really mad at myself for killing Zero too, snff snff ;_; I HATE YOU ALTAIR'S SISTER! D:**

**Please vote, I'd really like to see some votes coming in :( remember, the rewards will actually start as of chapter 33 (I've already written 32), but start off fairly small, and the least voted for character (only applies to the main characters) will have something TERRIBLE happen to them. RAWR! I'M EVIL! So if you don't want something REALLY BAD to happen to your favorite character, vote now!**

* * *

Kaname held his sister, watching Koshka, she had blocked sound from him, but he could see her back shaking, as if sobs racked her body, he let go of Yuuki and approached the demon, carefully pushing one of her wings aside, Koshka crouched by a mound of dust, tears falling from her eye and making perfect red circles on the remains of her love, she clenched her fists, bits of dust still on her lips

"_Vy slomali nashu sdelku, vy narushili svoye obeshchaniye_" she growled, Kaname put a hand on her back and hugged her

"Koshka…are you okay?" she looked over her shoulder at him

"I'm perfectly fine" her voice was surprisingly steady, her cheeks glistening with her bloody tears and her eye a sad bloodshot light blue

"My blessings for your marriage, future pureblood king and queen" she murmured, disappearing into a cloud of black smoke.

When Koshka landed on the bloodstained ground of hell she was seething, her eye was the darkest and angriest red imaginable, she walked with a strong step, and almost as if there were hidden mines in the ground, there were explosions flanking her, throwing red dirt into the air and leaving small craters, she bowed stiffly before the adversary, who smiled his satanic smile

"Ah, Koshka, what can I do for you?" Koshka gritted her fangs

"With all due respect my lord…we had a deal" he growled

"I don't regret it; I won't have my most powerful demon falling in love with a _mortal_, can you imagine what would happen of you? What would happen of us?" he gestured grandly, opening his arms to imply hell and all of its damned occupants, Koshka gritted her teeth

"Did you have to take him so slowly? So painfully?" he stood from the throne he was perched on, a throne of bodies, mutilated men, women and children piled on top of each other in a huge bloody mass

"Koshka, you are my personal favourite demon, but never forget" he spread his arms and wings at the same time

"I am Satan, The Devil, The Adversary, I make my fame from cruelty, and you didn't have a problem with that until you met the mortal" Koshka swallowed and bowed

"My lord" she disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.

**Years after**

Koshka sat with Yuuki, chatting, Kaname had his arm protectively around his sister's shoulder and they both sat across the table from the demon

"Are you sure there's nothing you can do? The sinning bastard would surely have gone to hell" Koshka gritted her teeth

"I have already scoured the regions of hell, and he isn't a bastard!" Kaname scoffed

"You're right, _bitch_ seems more fitting" Yuuki put a hand on his chest

"Stop" she looked at Koshka "Both of you" she had matured since her transformation, less of that childish ignorance and more of that pureblood wisdom, she was still playful and childish though

"So Koshka; how was your nap?" Koshka raised an eyebrow

"I think one hundred years counts more as hibernation than a nap" Kaname raised an eyebrow

"Cats don't hibernate" Koshka shrugged

"That doesn't mean cat/human/demon hybrids can't" Kaname chuckled

"Is that why we haven't seen you in a hundred years?" Koshka nodded, then offered a half-hearted smile to Yuuki

"So, when were you planning to tell me?" Yuuki blushed

"Tell you what?" Koshka chuckled a little, her eye apparently stuck on sad light blue

"I can smell it, congratulations" Yuuki blushed deeper

"It's that obvious?" Koshka smiled again

"Well, the belly's starting to happen too" Kaname kissed his wife on the forehead

"And we could never be more grateful" Koshka looked at the sun

"I should be returning to the underworld, good luck with the baby" Yuuki touched her arm

"Koshka…you'll see Zero again, I just know it" Koshka smiled sadly, kissing her friend on the cheek

"I wish I could be so sure"

Koshka prowled the underworld, entering a hidden cavern where she had made her home, nobody else could find it, so it was perfect, Koshka sighed and was suddenly swung against a wall, she stayed still out of pure boredom, when something pricked her neck, her eye snapped open and she threw her enemy onto the ground, where the light from a candle revealed….

* * *

**CLIFFHANGAR! LOL! **

**And guess what? Yuuki's pregnant! (you probably already figured it out) so there may soon be another Pureblood running around! And Koshka's going to be an auntie!**

**Koshka: I have no relatives Aquila**

**Me: I bet Yuuki will agree though!**

**Yuuki: You're my sister in spirit**

**Me: AAAAHHHHH! TELEPORTING VAMPIRE PERSON!**

**Yuuki: o_O *was there the whole time***

**Please Vote, Review, Favorite and Follow! :D**

**Sneak peek of next chapter: The plan**

**"I don't know, a week? A month? A year? It's like time has just stopped, I can't even tell days from weeks anymore" Koshka half-closed her eye**

**"I'll say, it's been almost a hundred years"**


	32. The plan

**Vampire knight is not mine**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZERO!**

**I didn't get many votes ;_; you guys make me cry, but they currently stand:**

**Zero: 1 Kaname: 1 Yuuki: 1**

**PLEASE VOTE! Since I counted my vote as 2 for Zero, the votes stand**

**Zero: 2 Yuuki:1 Kaname:1**

**So I made something happen in Zero's favour :3**

* * *

"Zero" Koshka whispered, her eye light purple, the vampire gaped

"Koshka?" he hugged her "I'm so sorry Koshka! I wasn't thinking, all I wanted was blood, I didn't know it-" he was cut off by the demon placing a finger on his lips

"Shut up and kiss me _glupo vampirov_" she purred affectionately, pressing her lips against his, he pulled her even closer and exhaled softly when they broke apart after a few seconds, stroking her cheek

"Koshka…." She bit into her own wrist, blood flowed down her arm and she offered it to the vampire, who hungrily licked and suckled at the blood, he cast his eyes up to her neck, gradually moving his bloodstained lips there as they both found their feet, he let his fangs penetrate her skin, in the exact same spots from a hundred years ago, taking great gulps of her blood and finding his thirst sated quickly, he still drank, filling himself, Koshka adjusted her head to make it easier for him

"How did you find this place?" she murmured, he finished with a gulp

"I had been looking for your scent for ages, even the tiniest whisper, I finally found it here, weak, but still there, and when I entered…" he trailed off and bit her again, she stroked his hair

"Zero…just how long has it been since you last had a meal? _Vy, kazhetsya_…you seem so hungry" (Meal is referring to blood, hunger referring to the need for blood) he swallowed deeply and rested his head tiredly on her shoulder, despite the energy he had absorbed from the demon blood

"I don't know, a week? A month? A year? It's like time has just stopped, I can't even tell days from weeks anymore" Koshka half-closed her eye

"_Ya skazhu_, it's been almost a hundred years since…" she found it hard to say

"Since I died" Zero finished for her, she nodded

"_Izvinite_, the words feel strange on my tongue" he lifted his head

"Why?" Koshka shrugged

"I guess…there's a part of me which refuses to believe you no longer live, a part which can't imagine you any other way" he hugged her again

"I don't understand…before I died…those memories came back…how come I didn't lose my sanity?" Koshka bit her lip

"_Zhdat_…are you saying you knew?"

"When you put me to sleep to stop the pain I was still fairly conscious, I just couldn't move…I heard everything" Koshka rubbed her arm and looked down

"Well…you may not be very comfortable with the notion…but as a vampire…even a level D…you are under lord _D'yavol_'s watch…so…I asked him to strengthen your mind" she closed her eye "I didn't know the wounds were fatal…I thought I could heal you" he hugged her tightly and they stood together for some time

"So…you live here?" he broke the silence with idle conversation Koshka shrugged

"It's the only home I have left…but…Zero, do you want to escape the underworld?" he blinked rapidly

"Uh, well I guess, if you were to come with me" Koshka nodded

"_Da_, I can travel between the overworld and here at will, but…I have been researching…" she stopped, and then smiled "Could you wait here? It's dangerous out there" he nodded

"How so?" Koshka shrugged

"Well, the demons would torture you, eat your flesh, play with your mind…and even [censored for your sanity]" Zero's eyes grew wide and he cringed

"Wow…" Koshka gently kissed him on the cheek and disappeared into a cloud of black smoke

Koshka rummaged through the books on religion, she growled in impatience, she knew she was just wasting time, by night scouring books, scrolls, tablets, computers, everything really, and when the sun rose on the overworld, she would return to hell, and Zero. Her search had been fruitless, and she expected so, she knew where the information was…she was just incredibly reluctant to visit, the only way she would find what she was looking for was if she asked god himself, in the heavens. Koshka looked up at the roof and sighed  
_ can't put this off any longer  
_She stopped, even though it was only midnight, and tidied the books up, returning to her cavern in hell; she was greeted with a smile and a kiss

"You're back early" Zero said, Koshka looked away

"I know where this information is…but it's too dangerous to get, all I found was a way to move a soul from the underworld to the aboveworld" (aboveworld is heaven) Zero narrowed his eyes

"I can get the information from there" Koshka shook her head vigorously

"_Net_, it's far too dangerous…besides, the angels…I'll go, I just…" she sighed "Be careful, okay?" He smirked

"Really Koshka?" she laughed

"I guess I don't need to say that" she hugged him and tilted her head "_Vot_, you must be hungry" he chuckled, fastening his lips around her neck

"You know you spoil me" he murmured, biting into her soft skin, always over the same spot, unconsciously, his fangs always pierced the same artery, day after day, once he was satisfied, he leaned back, licking his lips

"Take care of my heart until we meet again" Koshka whispered, Zero smiled, kissing her

"And you…take care of mine" she disappeared, leaving him alone again.

Koshka gazed out over heaven, the images of lush green grass and light blue skies dotted with clouds were impaired as she found herself encased in a group of angels, one of which smiled

"Did you really think you would be able to come here unnoticed Demon-san?" Koshka smiled with a fake sweetness

"_Privet_ Tengoku-tenshi, you don't need to worry yourself over my visit, I only wish for the knowledge that your god can provide" Tengoku narrowed her eyes

"And do you really think that The Lord would supply this knowledge?" Koshka tilted her head, a sly smile on her lips

"You brag that he loves all creatures, do you really intend to make that a lie?" Tengoku ground her teeth, spreading her wings

"Follow closely demon, we wouldn't want you to get killed, now would we?" she sneered

"That would be an inconvenience" Koshka sneered back, she flew with the angels, earning many stares from all angels and souls which had been sent to heaven for good deeds, they soon approached the white-robed figure, the angels surrounding Koshka began to descend, forcing her to as well, all the angels bowed

"My lord…" Tengoku bowed deepest "this demon comes claiming honest intentions of knowledge" Koshka eyed her disgustedly, then turned her eye back onto the deity

"_Da_, I only want the answer to a question, then I will return to the underworld" Tengoku's eyes narrowed

"You will show the proper respect to The Creator!" Koshka looked at her from the corner of her eye

"I only show the same respect to you, as would be shown to Lord _D'yavol_ by one of your angels" she spoke to God, though the statement was clearly directed at Tengoku

"What is the process of reviving a creature from the dead?" she asked simply

"That is not allowed! Of the few rules in common with the underworld and the aboveworld is that one can_not _revive someone from the dead!" God raised his hand and she silenced immediately, bowing her head respectfully

"I cannot answer that question, our laws prevent me from it" he said in a deep booming voice, Koshka tilted her head

"You and your followers insist that you have the best interests for every living creature, I live, and if I can't revive this creature, I would surely kill myself out of grief" Tengoku scowled

"Why don't you then?" Koshka growled at her and God furrowed his brow

"You put me in a difficult position, demon" Koshka smiled

"_Ya znayu_, now will you answer?" he shook his head, smiling slightly

"While it is my duty to assure all creatures' happiness, you and your like are not under my command, and therefore, none of my concern" Koshka smirked

"_Otlichno_" she disappeared into a cloud of black smoke and immediately appeared in front of Zero, he flinched the slightest bit, then sighed and covered his eye

"Jeez Koshka, it scares me every time" she tilted her head

"Why?"

"I guess…well every time the smoke clears, I half expect another demon to be standing there" Koshka smiled

"Don't think so darkly, I have what I need"

* * *

**-_- I put so much stuff in the intro I really have nothing to say...EXCEPT HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FAVORITE ANIME CHARACTER EVER!**

**Please Vote (for Zero's birthday present), Review (I'm starting to get lonely...really lonely), Favorite (Always a pick-me-up to get those emails!) and Follow (these days I really do need a pick-me-up...)**

**Sneak peek of next chapter: The Aboveworld**

**She roared and dropped to her knees, arrows protruding from so many places she was covered in her own blood.**

* * *

**Koshka: *reads sneak peek* Aquila...you have serious issues...**

**Me: *In corner crying for completely unrelated reason* T_T**

**Zero: *hiding from Chairman and Yuki***

**Me: *mood swing* HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *hugs***

**Zero: -_- It's on days like this when I wish I wasn't born...**

**Me: Whassat?**

**Zero: Nothing *innocently looks away* Nothing at all...**

**Me: BIEYA! **


	33. The aboveworld

**Vampire knight is not mine**

**Okay...I'll stop bugging you to vote... :c**

**BTW, when Koshka was dawdling talking to god in the last chapter, she was actually reading the mind of a weak angel, so she got what she wanted to know ;D demon power, like a boss!**

* * *

Zero gritted his teeth

"Are you sure?" Koshka nodded slightly

"_Da_, that's probably why nobody has succeeded…but I have an idea" he nodded for her to go on "well, the only way is if you somehow acquire my powers, most demons and angels can only do this while holding the soul's heart" (Soul is somebody who is dead and is residing in hell or heaven) Zero nodded

"I know, so how can we do this?" Koshka grimaced

"Being the most powerful demon in the underworld does have some benefits, one of them being the ability to possess creatures, a power only lord _D'yavol _and myself have" Zero nodded

"Ok, let's do it"

"_Zhdat' _Zero, think about this first, the pain you would experience is unworldly! If you really do insist on it, _pozhaluysta_, at least sit down so you don't fall" he nodded and sat down, when he stood again, it wasn't because he wanted to, he had an ache in his chest, but couldn't wince, when he blinked, it wasn't by his commands, when his lips parted, it wasn't because he wanted to speak, words flew from his mouth on their own accord

"It will take some getting used to" he said, but he was speaking to himself, he wasn't controlling his body, he rolled his shoulders

"I'm sorry Zero, but I don't often possess males, it's a new experience for both of us, eh?" Zero was able to see, smell, hear, but it wasn't him who was inhaling, or blinking, or focussing his eyes, it was Koshka. When he spoke, it was Koshka speaking to him, he could think freely, but that was the extent of his lone abilities, he closed his eyes

"This is going to feel weird" Koshka warned him, he opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of black smoke, then a whirling array of colours, he quickly closed his eyes and his stomach gave a sickening lurch, as if he were flying upwards, then he felt something ruffle his hair, something he hadn't felt in many years, it was the wind, tickling his face and making his silvery hair rustle, and then there was a warmth, like the warmth he felt whenever he touched Koshka, held her hand, kissed her, it covered his face, he felt the ache in his chest leave and a voice which wasn't his own began to whisper in quick words he couldn't understand, he curled a finger, he controlled himself now, he opened his eyes, that warmth was the dying rays of the sun, how he missed the sun, and the wind, caressing his face like a lover's gentle hands, Koshka stood before him, gazing up at a tree branch, on which perched an eagle with white feathers, it watched Koshka with an odd expression in its dark blue eyes, then clicked its beak, Koshka's eye narrowed and she meowed, a low growl raising in the back of her throat, Zero walked stiffly and put a hand on her shoulder, he was still getting used to touch again and he curled his hand rather tightly around the broad curve, Koshka looked over her shoulder, her hair falling back and showing the patch, dark against her light skin

"_Ne volnuytesʹ" _she murmured, the eagle spread it wings and flew towards the sky, and Koshka gestured to a large building in the distance

"_Izvinite_, but we will have to walk, I won't be able to use _Poyaval_ for a while" Zero raised an eyebrow

"_Poyaval_?" Koshka smirked

"_Durak_, when I appear accompanied by smoke, the action is called _Poyaval_" (_Poyaval _is a variation of the Russian _poyavlyatʹsya_ which means "appear") she gazed at the building from under her eyelashes

"In fact, it would be best if I didn't use my demon powers for a while" she murmured, then tossed her hair

"Shall we?" Zero nodded silently and the two made for Cross Academy, only just poking up on the horizon. The trip was long and hard, especially for Zero, who had only just awoken from death, and Koshka never walked in her own form, even at night when they laid down by a fire to rest, she would simply sit there, looking over her paws and into the dying flames, and would become lost in her own labyrinth of a mind, it was one afternoon, only an hour's walk away from the academy, when the Sabre-toothed tiger jumped, Zero, who was just drifting off into his daydreams watched her intently

"What is it?" Koshka hushed him with a quiet growl, and took slow steps towards a suspicious looking bush, her smell tail held straight out, and her claws unsheathed, she sniffed and growled quietly, an arrow whizzed past her ear, she froze, as did Zero, a voice rang out, clear and sharp

"Stay where you are demon, if you or your mate move, I'll shoot" Koshka blinked slowly

"Female demon hunters are forbidden, _malenʹkaya devochka_, are you trying to prove something?" there was no answer "ah, I see, you think that if you were to slay the most powerful demon in history, the others would recognize females as able hunters?" again no answer, a shudder seemed to pass through Koshka

"I'm not going to lose to another hunter" she snarled under her breath, her speech was slightly awkward because of the fangs jutting out beneath her jaw, the demon huntress spoke again

"It doesn't matter which form you take, I _will _kill you" another arrow hit her left hip, she snarled and took a step back, holding her paw off the ground

"Little bitch!" Zero reached into his jacket, grateful that he still had his gun, even after being through hell, the huntress emerged from the shrubbery, she had long wavy black hair and dark eyes to match, her arms were slightly muscled and tanned and she cradled a crossbow, a silver cross laid against her breast, fastened around her neck by a thin black rope, she brandished her crossbow, aiming between Koshka's eyes

"In the name of God, die hellspawn!" she fired where Koshka was a second ago, the sabre-toothed tiger sank her fangs deeply into her leg, the tips poked out of her calf and she screamed, firing an arrow in a wild frenzy, it thudded into the demon's muscled shoulders, she was unfazed and jerked her head around, almost tearing the huntress' leg off, another arrow grazed the top of her head, landing in the huntress' flesh, she screamed again

"That was me you idiot!" Koshka withdrew her fangs and reverted to her normal form, knocking the crossbow out of the huntress' hands, a gun fired, she snapped her head around, Zero was holding a .357 Magnum revolver and there was a corpse at his feet, a huge hole blown through their skull, they were barely recognizable as female, Zero pointed the gun at another

"Stop" he snarled "I'm against hurting humans, but if you don't leave I will kill each and every one of you" Koshka smiled a little, an arrow tore through her stomach, she gasped and clutched the wound as something lumpy, fleshy and warm tried to escape through it, the demon hunters used the chance to land more arrows in her, she roared and dropped to her knees, arrows protruding from so many places she was covered in her own blood.

* * *

**Koshka: oh come ON! Give me a break!**

**Me: sorry...not very good at happy stories anymore**

**Zero: why must I be in ****_all _****of your stories?**

**Me: cos I'm a sad teenage girl with an obsession over Vampire Knight**

**Please Vote, Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

**Sneak peek of next chapter: THE FINAL CHAPTER: Bound by heart**

T**he hunters ceased fire as Koshka diverted her attention to keeping her intestines inside her body**

* * *

**Koshka: *reads sneak peek* I hate you sometimes, I really do *reads rest of the story* [her reaction is censored by my spoiler stick!]**


	34. Bound by heart

**I don't claim Vampire knight, it belongs to Matsuri Hino, I do claim Koshka Polnoch', Syn Diavolla, Orez, Emanak and the crocodile :D **

**The demon hunter who started the fight is supposed to look like Athena the greek goddess C: and I have NO IDEA why C:**

* * *

The hunters ceased fire as Koshka diverted her attention to keeping her intestines inside her body

"I admit my defeat…but how will you prove to your superiors that you were the ones who killed me?" the huntress who had started the fight smirked

"They're almost here" Koshka gritted her teeth, holding her hand out in Zero's general direction

"Take it" she growled, he held onto her hand and she closed her eyes, they both disappeared with a crack and a puff of black smoke where they both used to stand, they appeared again not very far off

"_On ne chuvstvoval, chto_" Zero stood and fell against a tree, the smell of blood, so much blood, it was killing him inside. Koshka propped herself up against a different tree

"Go, go to the academy, leave before they track me down" she panted, Zero growled an animalistic growl

"Don't be stupid, I'm not leaving while you're in this state" Koshka growled under her breath

"Zero, listen to me, this body can't take any more beatings, it's weak, when they come they will finish it, go, you don't need to see this" he took a step back, Koshka growled again

"Go! Before I make you!" he turned and ran as the hunters began to emerge from the bushes, he managed to reach the academy, a scream of pure agony reached his powerful ears as he stood on the border of the forest, he leaned against a tree and put his head on his arm  
_I ran, I ran like a coward…and now Koshka is suffering  
_He turned to look out over the forest; he saw a plume of smoke from where he had left Koshka, that scream came again, he looked away, closing his eyes as the scream cut off, then there was silence

"_Ya tebya lyublyu…_Koshka" he whispered, then proceeded to the residence of The Chairman

"ZERO-KUUUUN!" the eccentric old man cried, hugging him "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Wishing I wasn't" the vampire muttered, soon, The Chairman had Yuuki and Kaname over, Yuuki smiled at Zero shyly

"Zero, we're so glad you're alive again" Zero growled at her and Kaname growled back, The Chairman stepped between them

"Zero, why don't you tell us how you returned from the dead" Zero frowned, looking out the window, and recounted the tale, he told them of heaven (what Koshka told him), of being possessed, of the demon hunters, and of the scream he heard

"You mean you didn't stay to help her?" Kaname snarled

"I'm sorry that I listened to her!" Zero snarled back

"You better damn well be!" Yuuki tried to calm the enraged pureblood down, but it didn't work, something shattered

"She is irreplaceable! Unique! You didn't deserve her anyway!" Zero clenched his fist

"Look, you think I don't regret it? You think I don't wish I had helped? You don't know anything about this, you don't get a say in it, so shut up and stop acting so high and mighty!" he shouted, there was silence, during which Kaname and Zero had a glare-off, The Chairman put a hand on his unofficially adopted son's shoulder

"I'm sure we all miss Koshka, I'm sure she's watching us from a special place in the afterlife, and is scolding us for fighting like this" Kaname twined his fingers into Yuuki's

"Chairman, Yuuki and I would like to continue attending here, we can re-form the night class" he glanced at Zero darkly "I don't trust Kiryu-kun with the students" Zero growled at him

"_Idti yebatʹ sebya_" he muttered, and then turned to look out the window again, up at the sky; the sun was setting, the moon taking its place  
_Koshka's dead…no…it isn't that simple…  
_He clenched a fist  
_This isn't over…no way._

* * *

**_DUM DUM DAAAAAAHHHHH! _****This is the last chapter of Merzost' EVAR (may put up bonus chapters) Look out for my sequel: Skryvatʹ (May take a while for me to start on, but I promise I will!)**

_**Zabotitʹsya o svoyem serdtse, poka my ne vstretimsya snova**_

**Aquila Ibn-La'Ahad C:**


End file.
